Letters from Hyrule
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH Saga Side Quest! (Former name 'Food of Hyrule'.) Dark will be answering to given questions by a letter. He reminisces and explains as much as he can. You can ask anything from him and gain a letter response! Also Link will be answering if he's asked a question. If you want to ask a question from someone else, like from princess Zelda, that works too!
1. Sandwiches

A/N: **Edited at 29.8.2013. Changed the title name. Formerly called as 'Food of Hyrule'. Change done because of the given questions.**

Me: I hope you guys will be sending lots of questions into here! Whatever you've wanted to know, now's your chance to find out! =D You can ask the questions from both Dark and Link or just from the other one. You can also, if you want to, ask a question from anyonelse too, like from Princess Zelda. =)

*Dark walks in*

Me: Ah! You're exactly the person I was hoping to come across! =D

Dark: *bit worried but doesn't leave*

Me: I got something for you! =D *gives two boxes and one letter*

Dark: *bit suspicious but opens the boxes* =D COOKIES!

Me: =) Check the labels, Dark.

Dark: *checks the lid* =) Huge thanks to both shadowgirl215 and HaloBramblestar! =D THANK YOU!

Me: One more thing. *hugs Dark* This is from NictarianHero. =)

Dark: *extremely happy* THANK YOU NictarianHero! =D

Me: Now, go and check the letter! And send a reply too! =)

Dark: *nods eagerly while leaving the room, gets Storm and returns back to Hyrule with a happy smile on his face*

Me: So, yeah, keep sending those questions in! =D And cookies. ;-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 1: Sandwiches

Dark returned back to Hyrule with a happy smile on his face. His short trip had gone easily but he was bit worried about the letter he had gotten. The dark Hylian wasn't fully happy to remember that the Hero of Time had left for a mission but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

Dark went straight to the room he shared with Link, took his things off before already flopping down to the soft bed. He put the two boxes of cookies to the night table before opening the letter and starting to read it through.

_"Hey, Dark. I got a question for you: What do you like in your sandwiches? Also, I'm wondering about the abundance of sandwiches in Hyrule Castle... Is there a special sandwich chef just for you and Link? With best regards, Swamp Dragon Princess."_

Dark re-read the short letter few times with a slight frown on his face. He put the letter down for a while and went to get a dictionary. "Abundance... What the heck that means?" The dark Hylian wondered while searching the word out. He blinked at the explanation and chuckled slightly nervously while putting the book away and returning to the bed. "Well, I certainly was waiting for totally different answer..." Dark mumbled and started to think out how to reply to the letter.

The dark Hylian was bit sad for Link to be out of the castle for the day. Yet, it gave him a chance to read through the letter while trying to figure out how to reply to it. He was still bit worried what the letters would hold inside of them but so far he was happy for the given questions and, especially, for the given goods along with them.

After a while he went to fetch few papers, pen and ink. Dark returned with them to the bed and put the things to the night table. He had half bought, half had it for a present just few years ago. And the table had been on full use ever since. After all, the dark Hylian didn't leave the bed too eagerly.

Dark put the end of the pen into his mouth while having that small frown on his face while thinking something through. He was leaning against his hand with the elbow on the night table. Eventually the dark Hylian sighed and started to write his letter.

_"Dear Swamp Dragon Princess, Thank you for the question... And for teaching me a new word. Luckily Link bought me a dictionary several years ago and, well, it's been in huge use ever since. It kinda started to look quite worn out inside a year and Link bought me a new one but... I haven't really used that one... Yet... Probably gonna use it once I literaly have the first book thoroughly destoryed. Yeah, I use it quite a lot. _*chuckle*_ Um... Sorry for possible mistakes. Link has taught me to write but I still get mistakes here and there. And, um..."_

Dark glanced towards the bookshelf and then back to the letter. The book was bit too big to be on the night table and the dark Hylian wanted to use the table to write short letters and whatnot to improve his writing skills. The book didn't fit into the small shelf on the table either so it was among other few books on the few years back bought bookshelf. The bookshelf was actually mainly for Dark but Link used it too from time to time.

_"...So...Um... Getting to the actual question here... The sandwiches kinda differ depending on the season and my mood. If I just wrote a list of all the things (I know the right word but I can't spell it. Not to mention that I'm not eager to fetch the dictionary again), I'd have to use several papers for that. So... I'm just going to tell off few of the sandwiches that I'm doing... Or liking... Or something like that... Um... And your other question... Well..._

_The kitchen has lots of cooks in there and everyone has their own little jobs to do. Me and Link don't have personal cook for sandwhiches even though there's one or few guys doing that. According to Link the sandwiches are usually meant for people who are working outside of Hyrule's Castle... Um... Like the guys that build stuff (again I know the word but can't write it -.-'), the hunters and people who check the border lines... Like me and Link... Um... I'm not sure what the hunters do but according to Link they get food at winter time and sometimes even during summer. Dunno..._

_So... Leaving that off and getting to other stuff. Well, about food in overall... According to Link some of our food actually come outside of Hyrule. Dunno how. Never seen. And he even stated something 'bout 'green house'. What the heck's that?! I mean that Link told that its used to grow stuff even during winter. O.o Some magic there or something?! _*sigh*_ Link didn't exactly expain it off. He kinda said that I should see it instead of just hearing 'bout it. Which also brings me to another thing:_

_Link usually explains the food part only after I've tasted things. I'm not sure I like that way since there's been some of things that I like but don't want to think where it's from... Like chikcens and deers. Fish is something I accept... Kinda..._

_Um... Sidetracking here... Sorry... So, I think I can finally get to actually to answer to your question... I'm sorry for long letter, though. Um... I think I should start from winter time since then food's prolly bit more scarce... I think..._

_Uh, yeah... Um... Sandwiches... During Christmas time there's lot of food to have! Well, mainly _after_ it, though. _*sigh*_ But taht's also the best time for different foods and whatnot! And usually, with Link's permission, I can eat anything I want! =D_

_...Sidetracking... Again... _*sigh*_ Okay, getting the question _actually_ answered now. So, winter... My sandwhiches usually have fish and or meat like chiken... Sometimes deer. Sadly. Um... Sometimes, usually with Link, I'm also up and about for stacked stuff like some fruits that have been put for winter time from the... What was it again... Harvest? I think that was the word Link used... Yeah, but I'm not too brave to actually go and open those bottles without full acceptacne from someone... Usually Link's, that is._

_Speaking of which I remembered another thing that is close enough for this. Especially during winter I kinda _won't_ be taking things that are scarce like having few last pieces of it. I'm usually going for something that has lots of it so my work won't be noticed that much. _*nervous chuckle*_ Also, according to Link, there are marked foods too... Like for someone who can't eat some specific foods and whatnot... But I don't really understand that part..._

_So, moving forward... Um, during spring, summer and autumn it's easier to do sandwhiches. Mainly because of there being so much to eat! My main favorite is... Well, sandwich with stuff like chocolate and berries like strawberries and blueberries. Also lots of fruits like apples, pear, kiwi and whatnot. _*licks slightly at lips* _But these are usually when I'm either feeling sad or just wanting something nice._

_So... Going for actual sandwiches that I do. Um... Mainly when me and Link are out of castle to check places or doing a mission or something. Usually I put off stuff like chicken, salad, cucumber, tomato, pickle and cheese (few different kinds). I kinda do few different kind of sandwhiches for the trips. _*slight chuckle* _But, yeah... According to Link I eat quite healthily. _*shrugs* _Oh, well, I just put what I like into them. I don't really care whether or not its actually 'healthy'. Though, Link's sandwhiches mostly consist of chicken and some stuff that he calls 'mayonaise' or something... I'm more for the salad side's of, oddly enough, salad _dressing_... I sometimes can't belive the words I hear. _*sigh*

_Um... Long letter for actually shorthly explained thing. Sorry for it. Oh, and someitmes just sneaking into the kitchen to do sandwhiches and whatnot is actually more fun than the food itself. Oh, and one more thing. I'm not sure if I said this already but sandwhiches are actually easier to have along than soup or such. Its also faster to be done and stashed. Not to mention that it actually is good for longer while than other stuff... Plus, I can, without Link's notion, sometimes feed the close by animals with my food. _*laughs slightly and grins* _So... I hope this was good enough answer. With best regards, Dark."_

The dark Hylian checked the letter few times and sighed slightly at the mistakes. "I just seem _not_ to get that one word written right." He mumbled before folding the paper and finding an envelope for it. After that Dark wrote _Swamp Dragon Princess_ into the envelope before putting the letter inside and shutting the envelope. Once this was done, the dropped the envelope into another one and wrote down the author's address. He knew that the one writing his life story out could easily send the letter forward since he didn't know where to actually send the letter.

Dark sighed bit sadly. He really wasn't eager to leave the bed and the room but he needed to get the letter on the way. After checking the place and hiding the letter from _Swamp Dragon Princess_ into his drawer, the dark Hylian left the room and to find the postbox. He was grateful not to crash up with anyone on his way. Once that little thing was handled, Dark returned to his room to wait for Link's return. He was eager to hear out how the Hero's mission had gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, yeah, more questions if you want a letter from Dark! =) Oh, and I have to say I had no idea of what 'abundance' meant. XD Thought it to have something to do with word 'absence' but it ended up being thoroughly opposite. XD

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	2. Reincarnations

A/N:

*Dark walks into my room*

Me: Hey, Dark! I got a letter and a box for you!

Dark: Hi... *gets the things and is going to open the box but I half slam it shut*

Me: Not yet, Dark.

Dark: *pouts* But how am I supposed to thank for it?

Me: Just read the letter and send a reply. =)

Dark: *sigh* Okay... *checks the label* Anyways, thanks for Rachel for both the letter and... For the box that I yet don't know what it holds inside! =)

*Dark leaves bit disapointed about not yet knowing what he's got*

Me: I hope You, Rachel, won't mind him sharing the content of the box with Link. ;-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 2: Reincarnations

_ "Dear Dark, Have you ever met one of Link's reincarnations or lived in another lifetime? I hope that made sense but in case it didn't I also sent you a box  
with one of my famous chocolate cakes inside! I hope you enjoy it! Love, Rachel:"_

Dark read the letter few times through. He knew what that one word meant but he still had no idea how to reply to the letter. And just thanking for the letter and, _especially,_ for the chocolate cake, felt like bit too little. The dark Hylian sighed and lay down on the bed while staring up to the ceiling.

Suddenly he heard someone unlocking the lock to the room. Dark sat back up while waiting for the person to come in. Usually it was either Link or Zelda that came into his and Link's shared room. When the Hero of Time walked in, the look on the dark Hylian's face lit up. "Link! You're exactly the person I wanted to see!" Dark half shouted eagerly.

Link was bit surprised. He had thought that Dark would be out of the castle for the whole day. Yet, he was happy to have the darker Hylian close by and safe. "Glad to know I'm wanted." The Hero stated with a grin while coming to the bed.

"I need help with this." Dark explained straight off and gave the letter to Link. "Oh! And I wanna share something with you!" He continued without giving even a second for the Hero to check the letter. The dark Hylian turned to his night table and opened the box that was on it. "Ta-daa!" Dark nearly shouted eagerly.

Link blinked few times at the cake. "Wow... You really got one amazing fan base out there..." He half mumbled. Dark nodded eagerly.

"I wanna share it with you!" The dark Hylian continued straight off while already pulling out two plates and the needed things. "Besides, I know how much you love anything that has chocolate on it." He continued with a wink and slight chuckle.

Link was bit startled at that and blushed. "Do not..." He protested but knew it to be in vain. The Hero sighed but he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "So... The letter..." He continued while trying to change the topic. Dark only nodded and waited for the Hero's reply on the letter.

Link read the letter through few times. "Well, this is tricky one for sure..." He started while thinking it through. Dark stayed quiet and just nodded. "Um... I know you know already to thank for the letter and the cake..." The Hero continued bit hesitantly. The darker Hylian still didn't say a word but he nodded again. "And... Um... About the reincarnation part..." Link stated but sighed eventually. "Honestly, I have no idea how to answer to that. I'm sorry that I'm not much of help."

Dark slumped a bit but he nodded anyways while taking the letter back. "You do know what reincarnation means, right?" Link questioned carefully. The darker Hylian sighed but gave a nod for an answer. "That's good. So... Um... Should I let you think this through alone or...?" The Hero continued bit hesitantly.

"You think I can eat the whole cake alone, huh?" Dark questioned with a slight deadpan. Link chuckled nervously. "Just stay and enjoy the goods I get. Besides, you share your goods, so why wouldn't I do the same, hmm?" The dark Hylian continued while laying down to his back on the bed.

Link scratched the back of his head bit nervously. "Right..." He mumbled but laid down on the bed next to Dark. The duo was silent for a long while. Dark had that small frown on his face while thinking things through. They continued to devour the delicious cake while thinking through for an answer.

Eventually Dark sighed, took the needed things for writing a letter and changed places with Link. After all, the dark Hylian's night table didn't have room to write a letter because of the cake. The dark Hylian stared at the white paper for a while before starting to write.

_"Dear Rachel, thank you for amazing chocolate cake. I hope you don't mind me sharing it with Link. He has this, hmm... Interest for chocolate goods. And, well, he too shares a lot with me, so I think it's just fare. And thank you for your letter too!_

_And about your question... Well... I haven't met with any of Link's reincarnations. Not that I even knew that Link would reincarnate like that. O.o That's kinda odd, ya know. Though, I'm assuming you're meaning about the legends in here. Even I've heard of those... About the evil re-emerging over and over again as well as the needed Hero and all that... Yet, even with that I still haven't met with any '_reincarnations_'._

_Oh, and I apologize if I misspell some words. Getting better with writing but there's still chances for writing wrongly... Considering lot of things... Along with lack of knowing words... Yeah..._

_Um... About different lifetime..._

Dark glanced at Link while biting down to his lower lip. _"What am I going to answer to this one... Link's going to want to read this through anyways so I can't really..."_ He thought bit worriedly, sighed and continued to write.

_I'm not thoroughly sure what you mean with this one but in a way you could say that I'm living a second lifetime in here... I think... Considering that, well... Me and Link fought it to _death_ in our first meeting and, yet, I'm back alive._

Dark sighed again while staring at the paper. There was something he wanted to write down but just couldn't. The dark Hylian just wasn't ready yet. He was glad he had his back to Link, so the Hero didn't see the sad look on his face.

_My first lifetime, if you want to call it as that, is something that I can't really remember much and even less I want to remember. My current lifetime... Me and Link had bit of hard start but I wouldn't change this for anything... Well... Except for—_

Dark nearly slumped at that part. He certainly didn't want to go to there, so the dark Hylian just blackened the few last words out of reading.

_Yeah, my current lifetime is more than worth of living. Link's been doing a lot for my sake and... Sometimes... I don't feel like I'd deserve it..._

Dark nearly growled at that. He blacked the whole last paragraph while thinking through for a better way to say what he wanted to come out. "You okay, Dark?" Link questioned bit worriedly and startling the darker Hylian quite badly.

"Uh... Yeah... Just misspelling things..." Dark replied bit hesitantly without daring to look at Link. _"He'll know if I lie..."_ He thought bit worriedly and turned his concentration back to the letter.

"Can I see the letter once you're ready with it?" The Hero continued carefully. Dark only nodded since he wasn't willing to trust into his own voice at that. "Okay... I won't bother you anymore. Just take your time." Link continued before already offering Dark's plate with the piece of cake on it.

Dark was bit surprised but the cake piece really was needed. "Thanks." He said with a smile and started to eat the treat.

Link smiled happily and nodded. "No prob."

_So, um... Yeah, I'm happy with my current life. Out of what I can remember about my earlier lifetime, it wasn't that of happy. And I gotta say something. I honestly hated and still hate that idiotic Ganondorf. I wish I'll never see that... Idiot ever again._

_And I kinda hope I could write bit harsher words but don't want to hurt you. But, let's just leave that, um, youknowwho off and concentrate to another thing..._

Dark smiled a bit but nearly straight off blushed. _"I _CAN'T_ write that!"_ He nearly screamed at himself and brought the pen into his mouth while thinking the part through. _"But I gotta say something..."_ The dark Hylian wondered with a frown.

_Well, I don't wanna sound foolish or trying to make this sound like, um... How should I say this? Um... _*sigh* _I gotta be honest so, please, don't think that, well... I don't know but..._

Dark sighed again. This letter was something he certainly wasn't sure it was even worth of sending. He could easily feel Link's gaze on him which only made him feel even more miserable. _"Just say the truth with few simple sentences..."_ The dark Hylian told to himself, took once a deep breath and continued to write.

_It's about Link. He's done a lot for my sake and saved me more often than not. And, for me, his frienship and acceptance are more than I could even ask for. That's the reason this lifetime I'm currently living is so important to me._

*sigh*_ This letter was actually hard to write but I did my best. I hope you can accept my apology for not being able to answer the way you probably were waiting for. I... Thank you for your letter and huge thanks for the cake! I really hope to hear more of you soon again... Even with equally hard questions... With best regards, Dark._

Dark sighed and nearly slammed the letter into Link's face. "Finished." He mumbled while waiting for the Hero's judgment. Link blinked few times, took the letter and sat up bit higher. He read the letter through.

The Hero smiled bit lopsidedly, folded the letter and gave it back to Dark. The darker Hylian took it back but stayed silent. Link moved behind him and hugged him. "I think it's perfect." He whispered quietly.

Dark blinked few times in surprise. "Honestly?" He questioned bit worriedly. Link chuckled, tightened his grip a bit and nodded.

"Thoroughly. And thank you for your kind words towards me." The Hero replied happily. "I hope I can stay that important to you as long as we live." Link continued with a wide smile.

"I'm sure you will." Dark answered, leaned backwards into Link's chest with a happy smile and slight sigh. "Thanks, Link... For everything." He whispered contently.

Link chuckled slightly. "Likewise." The Hero replied and tapped at the folded letter. "I think we should send that off so she'll get the answer soon enough." He continued with a slight grin.

Dark was slightly surprised but he nodded. "Yeah. You're right." The dark Hylian stated and started to work up for two envelopes so he could get the letter on the way. "I'll be back soon!" Dark half shouted once he was ready with his work. Yet, Link wasn't willing to let the dark Hylian out of his sight just like that. The duo took the letter off to the postbox and returned back to their room quite fast. After all, they had a chocolate cake to enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep the questions coming! =D

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	3. Brotherhood

A/N:

*Dark walks into my room*

Me: Hey, Dark! I got a letter and a box for you!

Dark: Hi... *looks at the box with a slight frown* What does _fragile_ mean?

Me: Fragile means that it'll break easily if you get it hit into something.

Dark: Oh... I've been meaning to ask it from Link but never found the chance. =/

Me: New words to learn. =) Just go and answer to the letter and enjoy! ;-)

Dark: *nods, checks the label* Thank you Swamp Dragon Princess! =D *waves a bit and leaves*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 3: Brotherhood

_Dear Dark, Thank you for writing back to me so fast, I really wasn't expecting a reply so quick, let alone one that was so detailed! I did feel a bit bad that the first one I sent was so short. And I didn't even ask if you were well or anything like that, which is terribly bad mannered of a princess, even one that lives in a swamp!_

_But your reply did put me in mind of something. You mentioned eating sandwiches with fruits in and you also mentioned that sometimes you don't like to open up the bottles without asking permission first. As it happens, where I am from we are very well known for our strawberries (so sweet they can be eaten without adding any sugar)! So I have sent you some of our strawberry jam. I wrote your name on the label too so you don't need to ask or check with anyone if you want some...it's yours...just for you!_

_I was also wondering if you could pass on a question for Link for me as well. Since you're like his little brother now, I wanted to know what advice he would give to anyone else who had a little brother too!_

_Enjoy the jam!_

_Swamp Dragon Princess_

_PS Don't worry about making mistakes, it's actually very nice that you went to so much trouble to try and get it right!_

Dark was reading through the letter with a small smile on his face. He blushed a bit at mention of him being the Hero's little brother. The dark Hylian wasn't fully sure what to feel but he was smiling. _"That's kinda cute... I know Link keeps calling me as _bro_ but... I'm not sure if I'm worth of that..."_ Dark thought and sighed bit sadly.

He had opened the bottle of strawberry jam a while earlier and it was something that was helping his mood a lot. Yet, the dark Hylian was careful not to get the letter dirtied by the jam. _"Hmm... Link should be here soon but I think I could answer to most of the letter already."_ Dark wondered while putting the small spoon down to his night table. _"Wish I had few slices of bread, though..."_ He continued while fetching the needed things to start a letter.

_Dear Swamp Dragon Princess, huge thanks for your kind letter! And especialy for the strawberry jam! I really like it! Um... Again, if I write wrongly, I'm sorry 'bout it. (I just realized that I misspelled one word already...-.-')_

_And you're going to get _two_ letters! One from me and one from Link. I think he's going to be thrilled about getting to answer to your question! Oh, and I'm probably going to share at least some of the jam with him... That is if he comes to here before I eaten all of it. _*nervous chuckle*

_I'm actually quite... Um... Forgot the right word but I think 'surprised' is close enough for what I'm currently feeling... And that's kinda about you mentioning me being the Hero's little brother. I know he calls me 'bro' quite often but... I dont' know. _*sigh*_ I just mean that_

Dark raised his gaze off of the letter when he heard Link come into the room. "Link, hi!" He called happily while putting the pen down. "You really gotta taste this!" The dark Hylian continued straight off when the Hero got to the bed.

"Huh?" Link questioned while half falling to the bed. The sword fighting practice he had given to a group of guards had been quite tiresome. The Hero took the offered spoon while sitting back up.

"Like it?" Dark inquired bit hopefully. Link liked his lips after taking the spoon out. He nodded with a wide smile.

"Yeah... Who send it?" The Hero replied while giving the spoon back to Dark.

"Swam Dragon Princess." The dark Hylian replied. "You want more?" He continued eagerly. Link chuckled slightly while shaking his head. He had noticed the label on the bottle.

"Thanks but you really should hold on to some of the goods you get." The Hero answered while trying to relax. Dark half pouted at the reply.

"But I wanna share it with you!" The dark Hylian nearly whined. Link only chuckled slightly which only got Dark to sigh. "Anyways, you got a question too." He stated while giving the letter to Link.

The Hero sat up and read the letter through. "I'll continue writing my part of the letter... Unless you want to add yours into mine." Dark continued while turning back to his work.

"Nah... I'll be writing my own reply, but thanks anyways..." Link replied bit spaced out. He turned to his own night table while thinking the letter through. Dark glanced at him but stayed silent.

The dark Hylian sighed a bit. _"Something's not right..."_ He thought but tried to push it away from his mind. Dark shook his head to clear his mind, read through his own writing and continued on his work.

_I just mean that we're not blood related as brothers should be... Nor half brothers as far as my knowledge goes. What I fear is that... That my past might come to, how he put it once... Bite me? I think that's the way he said it... I mean that I'm bit scared taht I might end up hurting him without meaning to. _*sigh*

_I've tried hard not to lie to Link. In over all, through out these seven years, I haven't lied more than couple of times in reality. And I hate even that..._

Dark was bit startled about what he had written down. _"Oh crap..."_ He thought while blackening the whole paragraph off. _"Can't say that if he's up and about to read this..."_ The dark Hylian thought bit fearfully before already continuing his work.

_What I'm trying to say is that the Hyrule hasn't fully accepted me yet and I don't want Link to end up between the possible problems. I care about him a lot... He's the first one who actually has truly cared about me... And I don't want to break that trust..._

_There are things that I'm not ready to say and I hope you can accept it... Oh... And I just realized one simple thing that I should've mentioned already in the very start... You haven't done any of mistakes, your highness. And, I am very, _very_ sorry if my letters have been... Well, not respectful enough... I'm sorry, your highness, for forgetting the manners of how to reply to a royalty. I hope I haven't offended you for being straight..._

Dark nearly slumped when he realized the mistake he had been doing. _"I just hope she won't order my death by being so blunt and all... SHIIIIT! I'm such an idiot!"_ He thought bit fearfully and glanced at Link. _"How am I going to fix this...?"_ The dark Hylian nearly whined. _"Should I re-write the whole letter?"_

"Um... Link..." Dark called hesitantly while still slumping in bit of fear. The Hero blinked few times in surprise and turned around very quickly.

"What's wrong?" Link questioned straight off while coming to his side.

"I... I think I've done a huge mistake..." Dark half whispered worriedly. "I... I haven't addressed her on the right way..." The dark Hylian explained while the fear started to rise.

Link did the first thing that came into his mind and that was to hug Dark. "Can I read what you've written so far?" He asked carefully. Dark leaned against Link's chest and just nodded. The Hero picked the letter up and read it through. He checked the letter Dark had gained and let the whole thing sink in fully while holding on to Dark.

"I don't think there's anything that you've done wrong. She's happy to have gained a letter from you and she's being quite informal by herself too. So, honestly speaking, I don't see any of problems in here." Link said very calmly.

Dark blinked few times and pulled off of Link's chest. "You sure it's okay?" He asked while still feeling bit worried. Link chuckled and gave another fast hug to him.

"Thoroughly. I don't see any of trouble in here." He stated with a wide smile. "Just be yourself and don't hesitate. I think the letter's great so far. Just finish it off and enjoy of your treat." The Hero continued happily. "So, unless you need me more here, I do have a letter to write too." He stated with a wink.

Dark sighed and relaxed. "Thanks... It took me a while before I even realized the situation. Thanks, Link!" He replied and, before Link had a chance to return to think his own letter through, the dark Hylian hugged him. "I'll finish it off now." Dark continued, let go of the Hero and returned back to his letter with a smile on his face.

Link watched the darker Hylian for a while before returning to his own side of the bed. _"Glad I can help him."_ He thought happily while wondering through the letter. Dark thought for a while before already blackening nearly fully the last paragraph while leaving the first sentence into there.

_I... I have lot going on but Link's been there for me for the past seven years or so. And I know he won't leave me on my own either. But... I think I should leave this topic off before I say (or write) something that I'll regret._

_So... Um... Sorry for this to come in late... I haven't really written much of letters. Link's got me to mainly just write some sentences over and over as well as few short story like things... And the letters Link has written to Zelda... Well, not formal way... I think... So, yeah..._

_Um... I've been okay with ups and downs here and there... But, we've always cleared everything out and that's what I'm grateful of. So... How about you? How's the life at a swamp? I think there's a swamp somehwere around Hyrule but not sure about where... Um... I hope you don't mind me being curious... I just like to learn new things. _*nervous chuckle*

_I hope you don't mind me having longish letter. And I really hope to get a letter from you again! It's nice to answer to letters. Thank You! With best regards, Dark._

Dark read the letter through few times with a smile on his face. He turned towards Link in hopes of him reading it through just in case but stopped on that second. The dark Hylian could easily notice that the Hero wasn't fully okay. "...Link?" Dark called worriedly.

Link was bit startled and he put the pen down while sitting up a bit straighter. "You okay?" The darker Hylian continued even more worriedly. The Hero sighed but nodded. "You sure?" Dark inquired while not fully believing.

"Yeah... This just ended up being a bit harder than what I thought about." Link replied but chuckled then. "Or then I'm just bit tired and my mind isn't fully working." He continued and shrugged.

"Um... You want to check my letter?" Dark asked while hoping to change the topic a bit. Link chuckled again but shook his head.

"Nah. I know you've got it right. I'm nearly done with the letter anyways..." The Hero replied, blinked few times and tried desperately to keep himself in one piece. Before Dark had a chance to continue the conversation, Link already went back to writing.

Dark sighed bit sadly, checked the letter he had written before already taking two envelopes out. He wrote the names to the envelopes before folding his letter into one of them. _"Link seemed okay a while ago... Is this my fault?"_ The dark Hylian wondered bit worriedly while laying down to the bed and staring right at Link's back.

Link had started the letter quite easily but the further he got with it, the harder things went. He didn't want to worry Dark at all but he knew that the darker Hylian could easily notice that everything wasn't alright. Yet, he had to get the letter done before he could leave and get a chance to calm down. The question had sounded so easy but it brought out something he hadn't thought to crash up ever in his life.

_Dear _Swamp Dragon Princess_, I am very grateful for your interest and care towards Dark. He really is needing lot of caring people around him. So, as for your inquiry, I'm not thoroughly sure I'm the right one to answer. Don't get me wrong here! Dark _IS_ like a brother to me and always will be! It is just that... Well, we're both currently trying to adjust to the full concept of brotherhood. And... Sometimes I feel like I'm doing more of mistakes than of right choices. Yet, I will try to answer to your question as well as I can._

_First of all I noticed one simple thing... And I hope this is just a simple misspelling... But I noticed you wrote _had_ a little brother... I really hope you're not meaning that someone has lost a younger sibling because that's quite hard... And I truly hope I'll never lose Dark on any of way but I _have_ lost several friends during my lifetime so I do know how that feels. I am very, very sorry if it isn't a simple misspelling... _*sigh*_ But, I'll try and answer to your question as well as I can._

_The first thing, and probably the most important one, is to accept the other one fully with all the mistakes and whatnot. And as he's a (or my) _little _brother, there's few things to remember._

_One: He's younger than you / your friend (or me) so depending on the age difference, he'll be acting fully different than what you'd think to happen. On Dark's case... Well, he's physically equal in age with me but mentally... I have no idea. But, if I had to guess, I'd say he's still younger than me considering that I never went back those seven years after saving Hyrule._

_Two: Every person is different and unique. The way he'll act will be different from your (or my) way of acting. Don't force him to be something he doesn't want to be! I... I'm probably still needing to learn this part better... Yet, sometimes I'm just worried for him and... Um... Going forward..._

_Three: Support. He's bound to go on his own ways eventually so what dreams he's ever going to have for his future, just help him to achieve them... Again, this is probably part that I need more of learning... _*sigh* _Then again, sometimes it feels like he's trying to follow me on every little thing instead of doing things on his own way... But, even then I should be more supportive towards him..._

_Four:_

Link sighed sadly while staring at the letter. _"Dear goddesses... I'm a total failure on being a big brother. All I do is just mistakes..."_ He thought and blinked few times to keep the tears at bay. The Hero glanced once very swiftly at Dark before dropping his gaze back to the letter he was writing. _"I just don't understand how he can stand me so well..."_

_Four: If you are having a fight with him... _NEVER_ hurt him physically _NOR_ mentally! You'll do more harm than good. If you can't stand him, then just _WALK AWAY!_ Take your time to cool off, think the situation through and, if it was your fault, then apologize. Talk about it calmly with him and show him that no matter what, you'll stand beside him through thick and thin. I... I don't know if I'm good one to state that out because I... I think I have said some stupid things when I've gotten mad at him but there are few things about this: One: I have _NEVER_ physically hurt him! And there will never be any of chances for me to do such a thing! Two: I have _ALWAYS_ asked for forgiveness when I've said something very idiotic to him. Three: ...Um... Going forward... Again..._

_Five: Don't push him. If there's something he wants to tell, he'll come to you eventually. I know I've once again failed this part but I'm just so freaking worried for him! I just want to learn to know him but... I'd better just shut up already..._

_Um... Yeah, I'm not really the best one to give the advices. I know I've failed thoroughly as a brother. Dark... Actually, he deserves better than me. I always let his physical looks fool me and because of that I keep forgetting that he's just learning new things... I... _*sigh*

_I'm proud of him. Fully. He's learned so much and... He actually understands me better than anyone else. All I want is for him to be in safe and happy. He keeps freaking me out by risking his own life for my sake... Not that I wouldn't be doing the exact same thing for him, that is. I... I just wish I could show him better that he can fully trust me. He's still not thoroughly believing on that... Maybe it's because of our reputations. Or... Maybe it's just for the fact that I'm not worthy to be his brother._

Link took few deep breaths to keep himself calm. The tears were already rolling down on his face but he didn't want to worry the darker Hylian at all. He dried the tears as well as he could before continuing with the letter.

_I... Just remember that your brother needs you and not the other way around. You're the older one of the two of you so you got the responsibility over him..._

_...I hope you can forgive me for my sad toned letter. While writing this I've realized how much I've wronged Dark over and over again. It's not his fault that everything's so new to him. Nor that I'm having such a short temper from time to time. Or then the fact that I keep pushing him over the edge because I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to help him! ...I truly hope you're doing better job with your brother than I ever can._

_With best regards, The Hero of Time, Link... (Probably the worst big brother in whole Hyrule)_

Link folded the paper few times while gulping to get the slump off of his throat. "Don't read it, please..." He half mumbled while giving the paper to Dark. The darker Hylian blinked few times in confusion while taking the folded letter.

"Link?" He called worriedly. He stared at the Hero without knowing what to do. Dark glanced at the piece of paper in his hands before returning his gaze back to Link.

"Just... Don't... Please..." Link whispered while desperately fighting to keep his voice steady and strong. "I... Need bit of fresh air..." He mumbled and without even glancing at Dark, he walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, he started to run and search for a good enough hiding place.

Dark blinked in pure confusion and worry at Link's leaving. Reading the letter was more than tempting but he just half slammed it to his night table. "I'm not going to break his trust on me..." He half muttered while putting Link's letter into the envelope where his letter already was. The dark Hylian was still hesitating but eventually he closed the envelope, put it to the next one and closed that too.

Before going to take the letters into a postbox, the dark Hylian made a fast visit at the kitchen. He had no idea what had changed the Hero's mood so harshly, but he was more than willing to fix that. Dark took few slices of bread before already returning to his and Link's shared room. After that he made several strawberry jam sandwiches, left them to Link's night table before writing a short note.

_I'm sorry that the question freaked you out. I kinda thought it was something that you would've been more than eager to answer... Um... As a peace offering... I think... Um... Link... _Thank You_. You've done more for me than I ever could ask for. I just hope I'm good enough brother for you since, well, as a Hero, well... I'm sure anyone and everyone would be eager to be as your brother... Honestly speaking:_

_Thank you for choosing me as your brother. It means everything to me._

_With little brother's love... Dark_

The dark Hylian grinned a bit at the short note. There was so much more he wanted to say but just didn't find the right words. _"I hope that's good enough."_ Dark hoped for the best before leaving the room to get the letters mailed.

Yet, by the time the dark Hylian returned back to the room, the Hero hadn't even visited at there. Dark waited bit worriedly for the whole day in the room. When Link finally returned to there, he just mumbled about going straight to bed. Dark was getting even more worried but by the time the Hero came from the bathroom, he went straight to bed.

Dark tried several times to get Link to talk to him but the Hero stayed silent. The dark Hylian couldn't really do anything to fix the situation. He sighed and went to wash up while feeling quite miserable. _"What did I do wrong? Things were so well before that simple question for Link."_ Dark wondered sorrowfully after going to the bed. He stayed awake for quite long time before the sleep overtook him.

In the next morning, Dark found a short note from his night table. While yawning and sitting up, he took the paper up and unfolded it. The further he got on the note, the more he smiled.

_Dark, I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. I'm not thoroughly sure what came over me. Before you think wrongly, you _HAVEN'T_ done anything wrong at all. I just wish I'll be good enough big brother for you because... Well, sometimes it feels like you'd deserve lot better than what I can give you... Yet, you've never done or said anything against things. Thank you, Dark... For absolutely everything. In all reality, Dark, you're my life's best thing. Thank You. Your big brother, Link._

Dark sighed happily and lay back down to the bed. "Thanks, Link..." He whispered quietly with a small smile on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep the questions coming! =D

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	4. Potions

A/N:

*someone knocks on my door*

Me: Come in!

*Link walks in*

Link: Hey. Dark said that you wanted to see me.

Me: *nods* Yeah! I got something for you! =D *gives an envelope*

Link: *blinks few times* For me? O.o

Me: *nods happily* Yeah! It's from Bibbi88. =)

Link: *still bit surprised* Thank You, Bibbi88! ^.^

Me: Have fun with the letter! =D

Link: Thanks! I hope I'll be able to answer to it well enough. =)

Me: I'm sure you will. ^.^

Link: Okay! Thanks again! Bye! *leaves*

Me: So, keep sending the letters! The more letters there is, the more chapters there's going to be! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 4: Potions

_Dear Link, how do potions taste like? They don't look really yummy, especially the blue and green one. Nontheless I'd like to know how they taste and from what they are made. And are they only used for healing people or are they used in 'normal' food as well? With best regards, Bibbi88._

Link was bit surprised to get a letter. He had been certain that Dark was the only one who'd get goods and simple inquiries from the other world. The Hero read the envelope and the start of the letter couple of times just to make sure. _"Well, it _IS_ for me..."_ He thought while going to the table to have a better place to write.

Link wasn't sure what Dark saw in the Hero's bed. According to the dark Hylian, it was the softest thing in his life. Link just shrugged and let it be without asking further since he was certain of not getting an actual answer about it. But, for the Hero, the table and the chair next to it was something where he could concentrate better.

After a while of thinking, Link took up what he needed to write the reply letter. The pen, paper and ink were close by but there was something he also needed. The Hero stood up and walked to the bookshelf. He skimmed through the names for a while before he found the right book. Link took it out and started to go through it while returning to the table. After a short while he did find the page he was searching for which was about potions in overall.

_Dear Bibbi88, thank you for your letter. I have to admit that I'm bit surprised to gain a letter in the first place. I hope I can answer to your questions well enough. I don't have much of knowledge about potions in overall but I think I've read and heard enough about them to give good enough explanations._

_So, first the taste... Well, it depends a bit on who creates the potions. Everyone has their own ways and ingredients for different potions. So, the taste of the potion varies a lot sometimes. Also, the season and weather has their own affect on the potions. Not to mention about when it has been done or where it has been kept in. There is a lot that has to be taken in notion about..._

_Uh... Yeah, I said I don't have much of knowledge but I did have one course about potions few years back. It is kinda important to know right kind of herbs and whatnot while going around areas where you might get hurt. I haven't ever done a potion myself but I have the basics and whatnot for it... Not to mention that I did fetch a book for my help to answer to the letter... Sorry for cheating. _*nervous chuckle*

_But, going back to answering the questions. So... Basically the red potion tastes bit of blood with few odd mixes. Usually the taste has tomato and/or strawberry in there. Kinda anything that's red in one way or another. But, yeah, the blood part is the strongest on the taste... And no, we're not vampires. _*slight deadpan* _The green potion then again got more herbal taste in it. It isn't as bad as the red one or the blue one but sometimes the parts just don't mix well. Like onion, cucumber and kiwi. Yuck. So, last but not least is the blue potion. That's kinda the odd one of the three. And honestly speaking... I don't know what it tastes like. I can't really identify any of known things from there. Sometimes it's okay but mostly it's something you'd rather spit out instead of swallowing._

_There are also several different potions in work too but they're more on the rare side and usually used by the doctors. Dark and I have had few of those but luckily it's very rare situation. The reason is that those are meant fully to heal from some specific things... Like when that knight Argan nearly killed Dark... Speaking of that, I think Dark's still having nightmares 'bout it. _*sigh* _The bad thing is that he doesn't talk about it... But, I'm sidetracking here. I'm sorry._

_So, about the way of doing the potions. Like I mentioned, everyone has their own ways to do them. The main thing is to find the key items for it. Unfortunately, the red potion _does_ have blood in it. Though, that is very, _very_ small portion compared to rest of the ingredients in it. Mainly there's different berries but as far as my knowledge goes, that's just for the taste. For the actual part, it's, oddly enough, magic. The healing magic is somehow put into the ingredients before smashing them all together and turning it into drinkable mix. Depending on the strength of the magic, the taste changes as well as the power the drink itself has._

_The green potion is mainly done of different kind of herbs. Again, this is mainly for the taste and where the magic itself can be put into. I'm not sure of what kind of magic it is that's used because the sellers and doctors rather keep it secret. And it wasn't taught in the class._

_Like I earlier mention, the blue potion is the odd one. The color of it comes out of the magic. It is mainly done into water but some other ingredients are also used like the water of a watermelon, the juice of strawberries and such. Few who has gotten into the secrets of the blue potion do mix some herbs or berries into there to fix the taste. But, that also changes the color of the potion so it isn't that of common thing._

_So, the potions works differently depending on how or who have done them. The red potion is mainly to heal simple physical wounds like broken bones and wounds. Though, it doesn't always heal all if there's lot to heal. Then it'll work on the worst ones and just saves from death. The green one is used to get strength and _NOT_ stamina as some claim. It is kinda like bringing back bit of magic that you've used and turning it into your chances of surviving longer. The blue potion has it all. That's why it's so odd. It heals the wounds while bringing strength to carry forward. The magic used to create it is so strong that it'll work on the area that is most needed. If you're lacking in strength instead of health, it'll give you the magic that was used to create it in the first place. And if it's health that you need, it'll heal more of your wounds than what it gives strength._

_Normally potions aren't used in any of foods. It is only required when there is someone who is either unconscious or not cooperating. That's when the potion is hidden into food. On that way the patient doesn't know of gaining the given potion. The main potion used is the red one. Also, the food itself usually hides the taste of the potion too._

_There is also another thing that one has to know about potions. If those are used too often and/or too much, they lose their effect. Since there's so much of magic in the potions, it can be overused. And when it's overused, it doesn't do what it's supposed to anymore. Which means that one can't use potions or such for a very long time which is usually a year or so. They can still use magic of their own but potions and healing magic is out of question. Also, one of the most hellish parts is the fact of the magic attacks having stronger impact on the victim. This is the reason that broken bones and easily healed wounds are usually given the normal time to heal instead of potions or magic. The potions and magic are usually used only when it's for life and death situation._

_I have to admit that I'm glad you actually asked this from me instead of Dark. I'm not saying he wouldn't have found the answers but he would've come to ask me first along from the doctor and quite certainly taken up a book or few too. I haven't yet had the time to teach him about the potions so he probably would've used half of the day or longer to find the answers._

_Thank You very much for sending me a letter. I hope I have given good enough answer to your questions. With best regards, The Hero of Time, Link._

Link read the letter couple of times through. He was quite happy about the outcome and started to write the two different envelopes for the letter. After reading the letter for one more time in case of misspellings, he eventually sealed the letter to the first envelope before closing that one into the next envelope. Once that was done, he cleared the table and left to take the envelope to the postbox. _"Wish I could've joined Dark on his trip to Lake Hylia but he was quite adamant about going alone... Wonder what he's doing..."_ The Hero thought bit sadly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep the questions coming! =D

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	5. About Shadows and the Dark Triforce

A/N:

*Dark walks in after knocking*

Me: Hey, Dark. I got a box and a letter for you.

Dark: *starts to get used to things, nods* Thanks. =)

Me: Just bit of warning... The letter might be... Um... Confusing...

Dark: O.o How so?

Me: You know that I can see the letters and whatnot before you get them, right? *nervous*

Dark: *nods* You are the ghost writer for my life story, so... Yeah, I kinda thought you'd check the letters first.

Me: Okay... Just thought to warn out...

Dark: *bit confused* Alright... Um... Thanks to HaloBramblestar! =) *leaves*

Me: Hope this goes well...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 5: About Shadows and the Dark Triforce

_Hello Dark, Hi. This is Halo. Do you like being a Hyrulian more then a shadow? Because although shadows have thier downfall, Hyrulians are weak. They can't do even close to half the things a shadow can do. SHADOWS CAN WALK THROUGH WALLS FOR THE DARK TRIFORCE'S SAKE! Speaking of the Dark Triforce... Do you still have it? Or did you lose it in your Hyrulification? Bye bye until I decide to annoy you again. .- HaloBramblestar_

Dark sighed bit annoyed. He was close of facepalming but decided against it while actually forgiving _Halo_ for not knowing all of the right things. Plus, the muffin and cookies were there as a great peace offering. "Hate to say this but this person has no knowledge of what he's talking about." The dark Hylian mumbled while shaking his head.

Sighing he went to get the needed things to reply to the letter. Dark thought for a while before taking once a deep breath and started to write.

_Dear Halo, thank you for the letter, muffin and cookies. I hope I'm not offending you by stating out few simple things: One: Shadow's CAN'T walk through walls. Poes do that... Or mainly they float around and go through solid objects that come to their way. Two: Even though Shadows are their own spieces, there is Hylians along... Like me. Three: Like I just said... Or wrote, actually, I'm still a Shadow even though I'm Hylian. Four: Hyrulian is a person that lives _in_ Hyrule. Hylian is a spieces... At least as far as i've learned... So, in reality even Shadows are, basicly, Hyrulians too._

_Oh, and forgive me if I misspell things. Still learning to write and trying to use new words to learn them. Sorry._

_So, a crash course of Shadows... Hope I said... wrote that right. So, first of all Shadows are everywhere. There's both living and dead ones. I'm, obviously, a living Shadow. A Shadow can see another Shadow easily as well as everything else... You could say that Shadows are in middle of everything... But Light and Darkness can't see Shadows unless the creatures give the rights for it... And if I continue on this line, I'm probably going to be writing lot more than what I'm currently eager for._

_So, going forward... I have no idea what you mean by '_Hyrulification_'. _*thoroughly confused look on his face* _As long as I can remember I've been living in Hyrule as a Hylian. So, I'm assuming you're meaning more of the reason why I chose Light instead of staying in Shadows. There's one simple reason for that:_

_Link._

_He has done a lot for my sake. Even during those six and half years that I still was a Shadow. In all reality I'm in debt for him and I'm not sure if I can ever truly pay it back to him._

_And I honestly can't accept you to claim such thing as Hyrulians to be weak! That's just idiotical! Like I stated out, Hyrulians are _people who LIVE **IN** HYRULE!_ Gorons, Zoras, Hylians, Kokiri, Gerudo and everyone else ARE Hyrulians. So, are you honestly claiming that Hyrulians, _me INCLUDED_, are weak?_

_So, again, I'm assuming you're claiming _Hylians_ instad of _Hyrulians_. And even with this line, you're claiming that even _I_ am weak. Me and Link are equal in nearly everything. And as far as I know, Link is one of the best fighters and strongest Hylians there is which means that even _I _am like that... And mind you, currently I'm bit more stronger than Link in magic... Which is still stating that Hylians are strong._

_Anyways, moving forward before I lose my temper here with this topic. So... _Dark Triforce?_ What in Goddesses names are you meaning?! The only Triforce I know about is the _Golden _Triforce. Then again, maybe there's a dark version for everything... Unless... You mean something else with this..._

_And once again you're confusing me... I don't have a Triforce and even less this darker version of it. Unless you're meaning... No... That can't be what you're meaning... I guess... You could say that... In a way I have a darker version of Triforce... But I honestly and truly doubt we're talking about same thing in here... Because other way it would..._

Dark stared at the last paragraph he had written. _"Damn this... People just get me to talk... Or actually to write a bit too much..."_ He thought while blackening nearly fully the last paragraph and leaving only the two first lines into there.

_Like I said, I don't have a Triforce. Not the Light version nor the Dark. I'm sorry for the bit harsh tone in my letter but I think you drove me over the edge here. Along with confusing me totally. Anyways, I hope to hear more of you again. Thank you. With best regards, Dark._

The dark Hylian sighed and shook his head. "Definitely not the way I hoped for." He muttered while reading the letter through. "This was even harder and more confusing that the inquiry about reincarnations..." Dark continued while working with the envelopes. He sighed again, got everything ready and left the room. Though, before he did that, he did take a cookie along for a small snack to calm down. Once he had the letter mailed, the dark Hylian went to search for Link. _"Need bit of help to cool down..."_ He thought with a slight smile on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep sending the letters! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	6. Food of the King of Evil

A/N:

Me: *Stares at the screen* And how am I supposed to deliver this! O.o *sigh* At least it needs one short line more before I can print it out or else I won't get a letter reply from him or, with slight luck, one worded replies. *writes to end of the letter: Letter reply required with explanations and more than one worded answers* That shoud do it. =) *leaves to Hyrule*

Me: *At Hyrule, heads straight to the Castle of Hyrule and to a door in front of the royal meeting room, two guards on the door* May I please meet the Princess of Hyrule?

Guards: Once the earlier one comes out. *looks bit oddly at my clothes*

Me: *blushing* I come from far away.

Guards: *nods*

*Earlier person comes out and I'm led inside. I do a curtsey before kneeling in front of the Princess*

Me: Your Highness, I request a slight help. *I give the letter to her* Could you please send this letter forward, Your Highness?

Zelda: *reads the letter quite shocked* HOW DARE YOU!

Guards: *ready to kill me but Zelda lets me talk*

Me: *flinches* Your Highness, it is only a piece of paper from a friend of mine. There is no magic in it or anything tha could bring that asshole back. Besides, if I tried it myself, I might only make thngs thoroughly wrong.

Zelda: *stares at me, glances at the paper* Fine. This is only time. *stern look*

Me: Thank you, Your Highness. *I leave the room but wait outside of the door*

Zelda: *sigh* I can't believe I'm doing this. *uses magic and sends the letter into Evil Realm* Let's hope there won't be an answer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 6: Food of the King of Evil

_Ganondorf, What does boblin taste like? And do you really eat your meat raw? Vanidorova ;) (Letter reply required with explanations and more than one worded answers)_

Ganondorf stared at the piece of paper he had found floating around the Evil Realm where he had been for the past seven years. Not that the time mattered at all in there. "What the hell is this?!" The King of Evil growled and was even ready to rip it into pieces. "If that piece of shit thinks this is funny, then that little bastard will be suffering _a lot_!" He continued but oddly enough tried to calm down.

Ganondorf sighed, snapped his fingers and a piece of paper and pen appeared out of nowhere. "Better get this done with it..." He grumbled angrily but while starting to write down his reply, the King of Evil started to grin devilishly.

_First of all there is no 'Boblin' unless I create such. Second I have never eaten any of the monsters that I have created. Those idiots are good for nothing else than messing everything up! Those bastards can't even handle one stupid _Hero_ out of my way._

_And no. I do _not_ eat my meat raw. Where the hell you even got such an idiotic idea?! I eat it medium if that is any of interest. And usually it's either pig or chicken. Luckily those freaks don't need any of feeding. Not to mention that creating them is extremely fast and easy._

_Besides if I even _tried_ to eat any of my minions they would just vanish into dust. So, there isn't even a way to try and eat those idiots... Which probably would've been better way to use them._

Ganondorf just floated around in the darkness while reading through his short letter. He didn't really care what he was writing down and even less he understood about the reason why he was giving longer reply than what he had been willing to. "I just wonder how the letter ended up into here in the first place... Or how that idiot is going to get the reply." The King of Evil grumbled but laughed then. "I guess this shit wasn't thought to the very end." Ganondorf grinned while he added one more paragraph to the letter.

_From King of Evil. Oh, and if you would so kindly tell me where you live at, I can come and take over your kingdom. With the new resources I can gain from your kingdom, I can take over Hyrule._

Ganondorf laughed and let go of the piece of paper. "Well, it's done now. I doubt—" He started but gasped in shock when the paper suddenly disappeared into flash of light. The King of Evil carefully waved his hand couple of times past the area where the paper had just been. "Impossible..." He muttered but grinned then. "Well, then... That proved my wishes..." Ganondorf stated evilly while leaning backwards and just floating around. "Now I just need bit of planning... After all, I got all the time I need..." He chuckled cruelly while closing his eyes and started to plan his escape from the Evil Realm that was part of the Sacred Realm where the Hero of Time had locked him with the help from the Sages.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zelda: *the reply letter comes into her hands* I really didn't want this... *gives the letter to closest guard* Take this to her.

Guard: *Comes out and meets me* Miss, this is for you. *hands the letter*

Me: Thank you. *does a slight curtsey* *the guard nods and I leave to send the King of Evil's reply to right person*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:I am extremely sorry for short chapter! I'm just not good with writing on Ganondorf's part. Sorry!

Keep sending the letters! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	7. Music

A/N:

First of all, I have to inform that I won't be updating this story at Saturday as supposed to. I have plans for the weekend and won't be able to be on my PC at Saturday. So, the next chapter aka letter will be at Monday 16.9. Thank You.

Me: Well, this is a long letter. O.o

*Dark walks in after knocking*

Dark: Hi, you wanted to see me?

Me: *nods* Yeah, you got a letter. =)

Dark: Awesome! *checks the sender and smiles widely* Thank You, Swamp Dragon Princess! ^.^ See ya, AD! I have a letter to reply to! =D *leaves happily*

Me: *blushing* Uh... Yeah... See ya...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 7: Music

_Dear Dark_

_It was so good to hear from you, both of you in fact. Link's letter…was….well…he sounded a bit sad. I don't know if you got to read it; but it did show how highly he thinks of you. I don't think I ought to go into the particular details of what he said but, I just wanted to say I'm sorry to you both, for any pain I may have caused by my question._

_Sorry also for the way I'm writing. I usually get so many formal letters (boring! I'm sure Zelda can relate) that it's nice to have a real conversation with someone for a change, and I like the way you write your letters; as though you were actually speaking to that person. So from now on I'd like to try things your way._

_I noticed that there's a lot of blacking out in your letters. I can't help but wonder what's under all the crossing out. More than just a spelling mistake perhaps? Sorry….again! Link did say it's not the best idea to push you. I just wondered if there was something you were afraid of saying! I wouldn't tell Link if you told me anything in secrecy!_

_Anyway, to answer your question, there is a swamp near Hyrule, although technically it's in Termina. The southern swamp is…ummm….unique I think would be the polite way of describing it. ( I like to think I can be a bit more honest with you so I'll speak my mind on that; it's smelly, dank and the scrubs there are rude! But I'm trusting you won't repeat my words on that to anyone)._

_Our swamp is much nicer, although it does have some trouble with monsters…mainly octoroks...um…..and this strange man dressed all in black with a black crow always on his shoulder, he's quite creepy, and he's always watching the castle. For that I'm not allowed out much anymore for my own safety. I left the castle the other day to get a present for Link but I wasn't out for very long. _*sighs* _In fact, it's quite isolating and lonely. _

_Sorry…again I almost forgot; I sent you a present too. It's not food this time; actually it's something a bit more special than that _(*blushes a little bit*)_ or at least I hope you'll think it is, since it's not something I would just give to anyone. It's a medallion of our royal crest. I remembered hearing stories about Link collecting some medallions so I thought maybe you'd like one too. If you ever find yourself in the swamp kingdom, or any swamp for that matter, if you have it with you anyone who lives there will treat you as royalty. It should also help with any difficult deku scrubs as they should all recognise it. I thought it might come in handy if you ever travel around anywhere. _

_Onto other positive things I also wanted to ask you….I know Link plays the ocarina, and I was wondering if you play it as well, or if you had any favourite songs? Your friend, The Swamp Dragon Princess_

Dark was blushing quite madly while reading through the letter. He had the medallion's lace twirled around his hand while letting the medallion itself hang a little. _"Glad Link's not around today... Hate to say but I kinda hope that that stupid meeting will last long enough that I can actually answer to this letter."_ The dark Hylian thought while putting the letter down and going for the drawers.

Dark was careful with the medallion. He really didn't want to destroy it all. After shuffling around the second drawer, he finally found paper, pen and an ink bottle. "I probably should clean that someday..." The dark Hylian mumbled a bit before already half slamming the drawer shut and going to write the reply.

_Dear Swamp Dragon Princess, thank you for the letter and especially for the medallion! It's really beautiful and I can tell taht you did it by yourself. I really keep that in high value. Again, sorry for possible mistakes... Should probaly calm down while writing. _*nervous chuckle*

_Um... I didn't get to read Link's letter but I did notice that he took it bit hard. I don't know why, though. But, you certainly didn't do anything wrong. I just guess that Link was having bit hard and long day... I'm not sure if he was actually up and about to answering letters. Should've noticed that he was actually tired... But, honestly, don't think that it was your fault! And_

Dark stopped writing and frowned a bit. Something just hit in his mind and he re-read the start of the letter. After the words fully sank in, the dark Hylian blushed again.

_Did he honestly... Oh, wow... Um... I don't actually know what to say anymore. Link is really thinking highly of me? I... I just hope I won't do or say something to ruin it off then..._

_Um... I don't know if I should state this out but you're honestly making me blush... About third time already... And, um... Thank You. I don't know 'bout Zelda but guess she gets bored about formal letters too... And, um... Honestly speaking, I just don't know how else I'm supposed to write the letter... Link just told me to be honest and myself... Not that I know fully for it... Uh... Yeah..._

_Um... Well, it's not just misspellings... There just are things that I'm not willing to say out... And usually Link's around and I kinda want him to check my letter just in case. For possible misspellings and fixations. So far he hasn't told me to rewrite a letter nor about other stuff but I just want to be sure. And most of things... Well, it kinda considers him... And my past... And I don't want him to know..._

The further Dark wrote, the more nervous he became. He stayed quiet for a while and listened. The dark Hylian couldn't hear anyone close by so he concentrated back to the letter. _"Let's just hope Link stays out until I get this finished and send..."_ He thought bit fearfully.

_There are two reasons for me to leave things untold to Link: Respect and fear. Respect for him being the Hero and admired by everyone. I don't want him to lose that because of me. And fear... Of how he'll be reacting to the past I have._

Dark blinked few times before already wiping few tears out of his eyes. He took few deep breaths while glancing towards the door. After that he took the pen back up and continued to write.

_Me and Link have thoroughly different pasts. It still amazes me that he started to trust me so fast. And honestly speaking, I don't understand that nor the fact of him revealing his full past so fast... With me keeping everything except small bits and pieces hidden. I hate to admit but... I'm scared of him._

_Scared of doing or saying something thoroughly wrong. Scared of getting him mad at me. Scared of losing his trust and caring. Scared of..._

_OH DEAR GODDESSES! Please, _DON'T _say a word about this to Link! I'm begging of you, please! He... He's all I got! Without him I'm dead for certain! Please!_

_I care about him and I'm trying to be worth of his trust but... I just fear that I'm making his own life harder. I've heard them talk about that I would've gotten Link under a spell or that he'd be too blind to see the truth... It hurts but there isn't much I can do about it... I know I could tell about it to Link but that would only worsen everything... I... I think I'll just go to the next topic..._

Dark re-read the letter send to him so he could stay on the right topics. He kept drying the tears but frowned at a new word he found. "Dank?" The dark Hylian half whispered while already getting up from the bed and going to the bookshelf. He took up his favorite dictionary and looked it up. "Oh... Well, that does work with the topic..." Dark muttered while putting the book off and returning to the bed. He took once a deep breath to calm down, dried the last of the tears and continued with the letter.

_I think there's a swamp behind Forest Temple too... At least according to one of the maps Link showed me once. Haven't been there but out of what I've read 'bout swamps in over all... Well, not something that I'd like to stay long._

_OH! And you can be as honest as you want to be. I'm not having that much of courage to state out all of things to Link that I'd like to but I know it's sometimes good idea to state out the full truth... I'm just... Worried that I might say something thoroughly wrong..._

_Your swamp sounds like a nice place... Except for the Octoroks and that guy. About the Octoroks... Just reflect the attack back. That should knock some sense into their heads... Oh, and if you can, and this is my own little favorite, sneak close to them and slam something very heavy on their heads. _*laughs a bit while grinning slightly* _Should work quite nicely._

_And about that guy... Um... You want me and Link to come and handle him off of there? I'm just bit worried that none of the guards of yours do anything about it. The guy is definitely sounding like a threat. It should be handled as fast as possible for your and your kingdom's safety. And to keep me calm, please, don't go out unless you got escort (hope that's written right). I just mean that you should try and stay safe._

_Um... I really wish I could do something to help you. _*sigh* _ I know _exactly_ what isolating and lonely means. And it hurts to hear that you're feeling that way._

Dark looked around the room while thinking through all he owned. Eventually he sighed and slumped a bit. Feeling even more sad, he returned to finish the letter.

_I really wish I could send you something to make you feel better but I don't really have anything that I could send. The thing is that all I have is what I need... And I doubt money is good enough thing..._ *sigh* _There isn't even any piece of wood that I could carve! Darn... I swear I'll send you something worth of keeping as soon as possible!_

_...And now I'm curious to know what Link's going to get... But, I'm not feeling jealous or anything of such! Just curious. And I really love the medallion. And with it's way of working, I'm sure it'll be for huge help! Though, I'm not sure how to react to that royalty part... I'm glad I know at least how to act in front of Zelda for starters! Or around Link when there's more of people than just me and him... So, me being a royalty?! O.o I gotta say... Yikes! I'm bit scared and worried 'bout that... I mean that I doubt I can act as royal person and I'm scared that the Deku Scrubs are going to think that I stole it and... Um... Maybe I should worry 'bout it if and when I come across the situation... _*nervous chuckle*

_So... First of all, sorry for long letter before getting to actually to answer to your question..._

Dark kept a pause again while listening to the surrounding sounds. The hallway was still quite quiet which calmed the dark Hylian's worry a bit. This was another thing he wasn't yet ready to tell to Link.

_Well, considering that Link's Ocarina is _THE _Ocarina of Time, I'm not having much of courage to actually to touch it. Link has let me try and play it but honestly speaking, I'm lousy at playing it... I rather listen Link play the Ocarina. He's really amazing with it! And about my own favorite song... I don't actually know. I've heard all of the songs Link knows at least once and he often just plays the Ocarina without really playing any specific song. I just love to listen to him play it. It's so calming and beautiful._

_But, staying on the topic yet still slightly sidetracking... I kinda do have my own Ocarina... Yet, I have a feeling I shouldn't be having it. That's the main reason I haven't told about it to Link. Not to mention that I keep it fully hidden from him... I'm just glad we got this unvoiced promise of not touching to each other's stuff without acceptance... But, well, I kinda stole the Ocarina from Ganondorf. _*slight grin*_ And I have tried to play it from time to time but... I just can't get it right! It doesn't sound even close of what Link can do! _*sigh* _I probably should actually watch how Link's playing the Ocarina instead of just listening to it. It's just that... I always just end up enjoying the music instaed of trying to learn it._

_Also, while considering music and about the actual warping songs, there's few things that I want to say out... First of all, I haven't heard much of music in overall. My first time of hearing music was by Link playing the Ocarina. Next one was at Gerudo Fortress... Which I'm not going to go further except that it's quite unique music. _*blushing slightly at the memory*_ And third time was at Christmas Ball. The music style was kinda same as in Gerudo Fortress but there kinda was a reason for that... But, out of the three... I think I'm still falling for the Ocarina's sound... Maybe because it was the first music I heard... Oh, and that actually reminds me... The second music, in a way, that I heard was, um... By birds. _*nervous chuckle* _Yet, I still think that Ocarina's the better one..._

_So... About the warping songs... Well, there are several different ones and Link has tried to teach me about them but... Um... Yeah, taking up on the earlier reason... Not much of learning happening there. _*nervous chuckle* _But, here's the thing... And I'm glad it hasn't happened to Link... If the warping songs are played wrongly... Well, if you're lucky, nothing happens but if you're _not_ lucky... Um... You might end up into thoroughly unknown place without way of coming back home... Especially if the song was the first one you were learning to. -.-' Not to mention that if the one teaching you didn't notice what you played wrong, you won't be getting help from there either... So, yeah, it has its trouble..._

_Um... There's something that's been keeping me bit confused... And I don't actually know how I'm supposed to say this without being too straight... And I'm really, _really _sorry if I hurt you by my inquiry. And if I _do_ hurt you by this, then just forget that I ever asked! But... Um... Are you a dragon? AGAIN, SORRY IF I'M BEING RUDE! With best regards, Dark._

Dark sighed bit worriedly at the last paragraph. He was bit fearful of having crossed the line with the question. The dark Hylian read the letter through once and slightly grimaced at the few misspellings he had. "At least I'm getting better, I think..." He mumbled, thought for a while about removing few of the paragraphs but finally deciding against it.

Dark sighed, checked the envelopes and folded the long letter into the envelopes. "Luckily Link's still at the meeting..." He half whispered and was ready to leave when something came up to his mind. "I'm not going to be around for a while... Can't let Link get worried for me..." The dark Hylian sighed and wrote a short note for the Hero.

_Link, I'm going to be with Storm. Um... Needing bit of time off... I think... I'll be back sometime around the evening. Don't get worried for me, 'k? Dark._

Dark sighed. "Yeah, like that won't worry him..." He grumbled bit angrily but left the room to take the letter off. While walking towards the postbox, he untwirled the medallion from his hand and put it into his pocket. After he had gotten the letter on the way, the dark Hylian took his way straight to the stables. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Link with Epona.

Dark slumped a bit and thought about backing away from there when the Hero already turned around. "Hey, Dark." He called bit wearily. The dark Hylian blinked few times in surprise but started to make his way to Link.

"You okay?" Dark inquired carefully while going past him to pet Storm. Link sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, just tired. I hate long meetings." The Hero replied while stretching and yawning slightly. "Thought to give Epona a chance to see me before I head to bed." Link continued with a slight smile.

Dark just nodded. "Um... If you don't mind, I could stay with Storm for a while longer..." He started hesitantly. Link turned his full notion into the dark Hylian bit worriedly. Dark kept his notion fully in the stallion and his back was towards the Hero.

"Are _you_ okay?" Link questioned concerned. Dark nodded again. The Hero sighed. He knew better than to push the topic further. "Okay... Um... Don't get hurt but I think I'm going to head to bed once I get to our room." Link continued.

"Yeah... You do look bit tired, you know." Dark answered with a slight smile. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Can't hide that, huh?" The Hero asked and the darker Hylian just shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Okay. Good night then. And, please, don't stay here too long. I'd be lot more relieved if you came back to our room soon." Link continued bit desperately.

Dark sighed but nodded. "Okay... I'll follow you soon. Night." He stated but still kept his back to the Hero. Link sighed bit worriedly but nodded and left the stables. At the door he turned around one more time but the darker Hylian hadn't moved from his place. The Hero sighed again and left towards their room.

Once Dark heard the door shut, he glanced behind himself. Since he didn't see Link anywhere around, he sighed in relief and relaxed. "Don't want to worry him..." The dark Hylian whispered to the stallion. Storm only nodded and neighed. "I'm going to follow him soon but I kinda want to make sure he's fallen asleep..." Dark continued bit hesitantly. The black horse nodded again in understanding.

Couple of hours later Dark left the stables. He opened the door to his and Link's shared room very quietly and slipped in. The dark Hylian was happy to see Link asleep before he already headed to wash up. Soon enough he was next to Link on the bed while feeling bit hurt about his own actions. Yet, he didn't know how else he could've handled the situation without hurting the Hero too badly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep the letters coming! ^.^ The next chapter, as I stated out, will be at Monday 16.9. =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	8. Heroism

A/N:

*Link walks into my room after having knocked and given permission*

Me: Hey, Link. You got a letter! ^.^

Link: Hello. =) *takes the letter happily* Thank you Swamp Dragon Princess! *waves happily and leaves*

Me: Well, this was fast... Oh, well. Keep the letters coming! =D

OH! And Thank You _WitchSoceress_ for your application letter! I shall get it to the baddies! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 8: Heroism

_Dear Link, _

_Thank you for your very moving letter. We all hear stories of your bravery and achievements here in the swamp and it surprises me that you should feel so inadequate over what it quite possibly your greatest achievement._

_First off, it _was_ a misspelling. I'm actually rather impressed that you noticed such a thing. That was a rare miss for me but I suppose it could be considered a swampish colloquialism. I haven't had the misfortune to lose a sibling…although there was some upheaval in the swamp a few years ago….without going into too much detail my elder brother is now the King of the Swamp Kingdom, although my younger sister also acts like she is oldest, which leaves me in the middle but feeling like the youngest. I suppose it's like what you say about Dark, sometimes it's not all about physical age._

_Second of all I think you are far too harsh on yourself. Those of us with brothers and sisters have had our whole lives together and we learn things together as we grow up. You and Dark haven't really had that experience so you need to bear in mind that you are learning just as much as he is. And you are doing a really great job! It's clear from your letter and the way Dark talks about you how much you care about each other and look out for each other which says far more about what kind of a brotherhood you have that whatever trivial mistakes ever could. I think I can also safely say he does fully trust you. He clearly thinks the world of you!_

_Thirdly I think that everything he has achieved reflects on you. Dark mentioned something about yours and his reputations and something about his past in his letter and the only things we hear about both of you in the swamp are good things so I'm not sure what he was getting at. Either way, the things we hear about bear reflection on you as well so you should be proud, of both him and yourself._

_So to finish, I am sorry for having asked something that has upset you, I hope you can forgive me. Also, I remember hearing in many of the tales about you that you are also very modest so I hereby give my royal decree that you are the best big brother. I sincerely hope this makes you feel a little bit better. I have also enclosed something for you from our kingdom, a swamp hibiscus! I ventured into the marshes especially to fetch it and I pressed and preserved it so it should look like this forever!_

_With much love and admiration, Swamp Dragon Princess._

_Oh, I almost forgot to ask you another question, I hope this one is not as upsetting. Do you think girls should be allowed to fight monsters and explore temples and dungeons like you do?_

Link blushed the further he read the letter. So many compliments in so short time. He glanced at Dark who was laying on the bed while munching on an apple. The dark Hylian glanced right at Hero at the same time and raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing. "You okay?" He questioned bit worriedly.

Link was bit startled but chuckled then. "Yeah, no worries." He replied and showed the Swamp Hibiscus. "So, what do you say?" The Hero questioned happily.

Dark blinked few times while sitting up on the bed. "That's really beautiful flower. I just hope Zelda won't get jealous about it." He observed happily. Link chuckled and shook his head while carefully putting the flower to his night table.

"Nah. She's gotten used to the fact that I get little presents now and then from others. And the flower's called _Swamp Hibiscus_." Link replied happily. Suddenly Dark remembered something very important.

"OH! That reminds me..." The dark Hylian started carefully while cleaning his other hand quite thoroughly. Link watched him bit confused until Dark pulled out the Swamp Medallion. "I got this from Swamp Dragon Princess. Cool, huh?" He stated quite proudly about the present.

Link blinked few times and got closer to the dark Hylian. Carefully he took the medallion to his hand and observed it. "It got quite powerful magic..." The Hero started. Dark nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Works at any swamp area. It is kinda like protection thing. Everyone at the swamp recognizes the crest and, well..." Dark started eagerly but trailed off after a while.

"And what?" Link inquired while raising his gaze to Dark and giving the medallion back to him. The darker Hylian was bit nervous and slightly slumped.

"Um... It kinda gets the swamp people and Deku Scrubs at there to treat the wielder like a royalty..." Dark eventually explained while searching for nearly every word. The Hero blinked few times and glanced at the medallion.

"Really? That will be useful if we end up into swamp areas." Link stated. Dark just nodded. "And don't worry. I'm quite certainly going to be with you so I'll help you through it." The Hero reassured him. The dark Hylian sighed in relief and nodded.

Link leaned forward and gave a fast kiss to Dark's forehead. "You just take it easy and I'll answer to that letter. Okay?" He suggested. The darker Hylian nodded and lay back down while admiring the medallion. Link returned back to his night table and took the letter back up to re-read it so he could give the full reply.

_Dear _Swam Dragon Princess_, thank you for your letter and for the very beautiful flower. I don't think I have ever seen such a flower before and especially not with such bright colors. You truly have eye for beauty and the skills for handcraft. Dark showed that amazing medallion you have done. Thank You for securing his life at swamp areas. I am very grateful for that._

_I hope I am not offending you by saying that I do _not_ consider Dark as my greatest achievement. He is his own person and I am just merely giving him directions and advises. Achievement, at least to me, is something thoroughly different than a living person. IF he was an achievement, that would mean that I'm trying to change him to be something that _I_ want him to be... And that CERTAINLY is _NOT_ what I'm trying to do... I'm sorry for harsh tone... I think I do realize what you tried to say but I just want to fix the little misunderstanding. Yet, thank you for meaning well._

* sigh of relief*_ I'm very grateful that it was just a small misspelling. And, well, I do kinda read letters quite closely. Mainly because Zelda has given me few letters now and then and asked my opinion about them... And I have searched for simple things that might bring forth trouble._

_Well, even with your youngest sister is acting as the oldest, do keep eye on her. She might try to do something that might risk her life. Don't get me wrong, I am merely meaning that with your oldest brother as the King, your sister might want to try and become the Queen. All you need to do is to gently remind her of her own childhood that she might miss if she tries to be something more than currently is capable of._

_As you are of royal blood, I do hope I am not too blunt with my words. I am just trying to give an advice or few. But, I'm certain you know better than anyone how to act on the different situations._

_Hmm... You actually do have a point in there. Even though Dark is learning more than I do, I need to think through on different things. Yet, I still feel more responsible for his sake for different reasons... And... I think I have to admit that the last few lines really gets me to blush... I knew that Dark looks up to me but... I didn't think that I had THAT huge effect on him..._

_Um... About the reputations he's talking about... Well, as you already know I'm considered as the Hero of Hyrule along with several other titles but on Dark's case... _*sigh* _The worst thing is that every f— I wish I could curse currently, but I try to stay calm here... But, the thing is that everyone knows that I and Dark fought it to death on our very first meeting... And that's hanging heavily on Dark's shoulders. Everyone keeps him as the enemy no matter how he tries to change things. As far as I've heard, there's rumors of him being the follower of Ganondorf's and just staying close to me to gain the needed information but..._

_IT'S ALL A ONE BIG LIE! Dark... He knows everything about me... I told him my whole life story inside six years, that is... And we've had few fights, and I'm not proud of this at all, but I've said sometimes quite harshly at him... Yet... _**NOT**_ EVEN _**ONCE**_ HAS _**HE**_ USED ANY OF THE INFORMATION HE KNOWS ABOUT ME _**AGAINST**_ ME! ...So... In overall... Out of the two of us... I'm the worst one... But... I'm more than proud of him. People claim that he's my dark side but what I think is that... Well, at least sometimes... That he's actually my better side. In some situations he stays more calm than what I do or, better yet, he actually has better words than what _I_ could say. So, yeah..._

_And don't worry about having upset me. I wasn't exactly on the best mood at then and things just crashed down. And... Wow... Is that even possible? To give a royal decree about... Wow... Thank You... I... I hope I can truly live to that name. Sincerely Thank You._

_And as for your question... Yes. They have equal rights to do such a thing for the ones they love for. In my case... Well, I kinda didn't have a choice considering about the Triforce of Courage and whatnot but... I started my quest because I wanted to help The Great Deku Tree and after that things just started to take their own course until eventually I was fighting off for whole Hyrule and for the people I care about._

_Um... Sidetracking there but I think girls have the exact same rights for it. People just are both bit fearful and old schooled and they want to deny it just for the girls own safety... Yet, that doesn't fully give reason why boys are allowed to go for the adventures. But _I_ don't see any of reason why girls wouldn't be doing the exact same thing. There are several reasons why anyone would head off to venture into deadly dungeons and temples._

_The first one is simply out of curiosity which, sadly, might end up into death. The second is because of there isn't much of other choice... Like someone very important being kidnapped and only way to save the said person is by going through the dungeons and temple either to gain what is needed or then because otherwise the loved one is being harmed. Third reason is to do the right thing... Like in my case._

_But, about going through the dungeons and temples... Well, one would need the right equipment for it... Though, I didn't start with other than sword and shield... But, the further things go, the more experience and equipment is needed. But, those can be gained by starting the said quest and going forward. Of course, staying calm and facing one's fears is always part of questing. But, as long as the person going through the dungeons and temples keeps the main reason in their mind, things will go fine... Usually..._

_Then, there is one more reason why one would head out for such dangers. And that's of the main 'hero' not knowing all... Let's say about a friend or accomplish knowing a language that the 'hero' doesn't know but is needing. On that way another person, who might _not_ want to come along, is quite much required to there. Of course, the more people is going through the dangers, the more problems is brought up. Like, looking after everyone, the personal problems, greed and whatnot... This is probably the reason why 'heroes' are nearly always alone in their quests. _*sigh*_ It's really hard to be alone in there, by the way..._

_But, taking all above mentioned things... I don't see any of reason why girls wouldn't be able to handle all that too. I know several girls and women who would be more than able to handle such a quest that I have... To name few... Princess Zelda, Malon (she's having this nice ranch called Lon Lon Ranch) and Saria (she's actually a childhood friend of mine and a Sage)... I know they have what it takes if they would ever end up into such a situation._

_So... _Yes_. I do believe that girls have the same rights to go through dungeons and temples if they're up for it. I have no doubt of them being able to pull through it... I'm just hoping I'm not currently encouraging you to head off to a quest of your own... _*slight deadpan, sigh* _But, you know what is best for yourself and for your kingdom. Just remember few things:_

_Be prepared for anything and everything. Don't hesitate too long. Do take the precautions with such things as potions, healing fairies and enough of equipment. Plan things if possible by finding enough of information about where you are heading to. Have at least few weapons with you such as a sword and bow and arrows. Don't forget rope or such. It'll be lot of use in different cases. Try to keep a compass with you and find maps. Those will help a lot if you get lost. Keep in mind _**why**_ you are in there handling that quest. It will give you strength to continue._

_I hope I got the most important ones stated out. And, please, if you decide to head off for a quest, _**stay safe**_. With best regards, The Hero of Time, Link._

Link re-read the letter couple of times while thinking through whether or not he could show it off to Dark. After folding it couple of times, the Hero turned around and nearly frowned. The darker Hylian was bit startled but started to blush nearly instantly. "What's going through your head currently, Dark?" Link inquired bit warily.

Dark chuckled bit nervously while dropping his gaze into the eaten apple. "Um... Not much..." He mumbled while examining the core of the apple quite interested. Link narrowed his eyes while turning around fully.

"Come on... Don't try to hide this one." The Hero stated quite adamantly. Dark nearly slumped but after a short while he started to grin.

"Oh... It's just nothing... Except... _THIS!_" The dark Hylian started hesitantly but the last word was shouted out and Dark threw the core of the apple right towards Link with a wide grin on his face. The Hero was fully startled but somehow managed to catch the thrown item.

"Real mature, Dark." Link stated with slight deadpan. Dark just chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, better that than getting it into the back of your head." The dark Hylian replied and put out his tongue at the Hero. Link just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, that actually helped me to make my decision, though." The Hero stated, threw the core of the apple into trash bin, cleaned his hands and closed his letter into the first envelope.

Dark nearly groaned. "Oh come on! I wanted to read that!" He whined disappointed. Link chuckled and glanced at him.

"Yeah, well, you should've thought about it in the first place." The Hero answered while closing the second envelope. Dark gave slightly angry _hmph_ while crossing his arms over his chest and dropping his gaze to the bed.

"You're just being mean." The dark Hylian mumbled. Link just chuckled and turned to look at him. Dark tried to act more angry but was failing quite miserably and while feeling the Hero's gaze on him, he started to blush slightly.

Link grinned. "You're doing _excellent_ work of being angry, you know." He stated and knew his gin was showing straight through the words. Dark slumped even more while blushing harder.

"Oh, _come on!_" The dark Hylian whined nearly desperately. Link chuckled and shook his head. He moved next to Dark and hugged him tightly. Dark half growled and tried to fight back but it wasn't much of worth.

"You do know that I care about you very much?" Link questioned but didn't give the dark Hylian any of chances to answer. "No matter what, Dark, I'll always be right here for you. No matter how much you'd hate me or be angry at me... I will still care about you and look after you as well as I can." The Hero continued.

Dark nearly slumped in Link's arms while blushing all over again. "You trying to make me feel uncomfortable, huh?" He inquired but it lacked the anger and strength. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Not really." The Hero replied while letting go of Dark and going back to the night table. "How about we go take this to the postbox and then raid the kitchen?" Link suggested with a wide grin. Dark nearly deadpanned.

"You trying to make it up to me?" The dark Hylian queried carefully.

Link gave a lopsided grin. "Something like that." He answered with a shrug.

Dark sighed exaggerated but nodded. "Fine. You win. But I want hot chocolate too!" He stated while getting up from the bed.

Link chuckled. "Consider it as a deal then." He replied while taking the lead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

**Important:** Vanidorova, if you are reading this, I would love to get an answers to one simple question! Thank You! =)  
1) What do you mean that you misspelled the baddie?

Keep the letters coming! ^.^ The next chapter, as I stated out, will be at Monday 16.9. =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	9. Questions

A/N:

Thank you _No one speical_ for your letter! I shall give it forward to Twinrova Sisters... Once I figure out how to do that without causing more of trouble. -.-'

And _Dusk_, I shall let Link take Dark for Skating and Horseback Crossbow training since I'm not allowed into Hyrule that of much. ^^;

Plus, _Vanidorova_, don't think so lowly of yourself. =) Just keep sending letters, small inquiries or whatever! Dark and others, me included, are willing to keep acknowledge you fully! =D Oh, and I think you meant the moblin as for the food part, right? ^^; Thank You!

*having written all that, Dark already knocks on the door and walks in. I hide the page very quickly from his sight*

Dark: O.o What are you doing?

Me: Um... Nothing... You got a letter! =D *gives the letter* It got quite a lot of questions, just as a slight warning. ^^;

Dark: =/ Okay... *checks the sender* Thank You Dusk! =D

Me: Okay... I'm bit busy right now but take care! ^.^

Dark: O.o Okay... See ya! =)

*Dark leaves and I sigh in relief*

Me: For Hyrule's and our own world's safety I have made sure he won't know much about our world... Can't let new technology ruin Hyrule, now can we?

Enjoy the next chapter! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 9: Questions

_Dear Dark, You are awesome. Hmm...I want to ask you what you keep hiding from Link. I am about to read Hylian Death so...yeah. Also, who's voice keeps booming in your head? And, do you still have any shadowy abilities or are you simply a normal Hylian? Another thing. What do you think of Tomatoes and Onions? Does Link snore? Is AkuDemyFan treating you nicely? What is wrong with those Guards who hurt you? Do you like cats? What are you thoughts on the subject of Fanfiction? Answer back soon, Dusk_

Dark frowned while reading the letter through few times. There were few questions he wasn't fully sure of how to answer. And at least one question, which he didn't even know for certain that was it even a question to begin with. Plus it was a question he wasn't eager to reply into. The letter had so many questions that he was bit uncertain of the whole situation.

The dark Hylian sighed and put the paper down. He shook his head while starting to read the letter through once again. "What the heck I'm going to do with this?" He mumbled before already starting to gather the needed things to reply. "So... Let's just get this done with and try to figure out what to answer..." Dark continued, took once a deep breath and started his reply letter.

_Dear Dusk, thank you for your letter and compliment. _*blushing*_ I hope I'm able to answer to most of your questions but there are few that I'm not eager to reply. I truly wish you'll understand my hesitation. And even though I'm getting better with writing, I hope you can forgive me for posible mistakes... Like that one right there. -.-' _*arrow drawn straight to word 'posible'*

_So, as to what I'm hiding from Link... That's a part I'm not eager to talk about. Let's just say there'd be way too many questions that I don't want to answer. And which I'd rather leave far out of my mind and even from my memory... But that rarely works._

_Hylian Death?! She just had to...! _*sigh* _This is what I get for revealing my life story to _someone_. _*bit angry*_ I didn't think she was going to name different situations from my life... At least NOT by the name of the freaking SICKNESS! _*sigh*_ As far as I've noticed, that's not the only name that I had different idea for. -.-' But, what is done is done. Can't start changing things now._

_And there's another question which I'm not eager to answer. That answer, as I fear, will come up after couple of _stories_ as _she_ puts them. -.-' Anyways, she's wanting people to guess it out before the _big revelation. *sigh* _I hate to admit but I'm starting to have second thoughts about my choice of _ghost writer_ but I'm too deep on this already. =/_

_Shadowy abilities? I'm not thoroughly sure what you're talking about since that's really wide subject. In the current situation where _her_ explanation about my life is currently... Let's just say that it's not on its fullest. I'm having bit of trouble at that... But, you'll understand once she gets far enough with that _story_._

Dark sighed while taking a short break. He had already revealed nearly half of his life story to his choice of ghost writer. Yet, the part where the written text was at, wasn't even fourth of the whole thing. And the dark Hylian didn't like the fact that _his_ LIFE was being called as _a story_. It made it all sound so different and not so important. He sighed again and continued to write his reply.

_Tomatoes and Onions? Um... I'm okay with those in food... Tomatoes goes well even just like that but onions... Not so eagerly without putting it into some food... I'm not sure what you're going for this but I hope the answers good enough. Sorry._

_...I don't know. I sleep surprisingly well through the nights. And I'm actually thoroughly happy about this part. I've stayed up enough many nights to say it's boring and lonely time. So, in reality, I haven't had a chance to check the truth for the inquiry. Sorry._

_Um... In all reality, I don't know if I should answer to this one. ^^; But, it is mainly the other way around... I think... I mean that _I'm_ the one who's actually telling the different parts of my life and she... She just writes it down... Sometimes I have to talk about different parts which are still not fully clear to her and that's something I'm not happy about. I'd be glad if I could just state things out plain and easy but she wants more of info like feelings, thoughts and whathehecknot! _*sigh*_ So, I guess we do treat each other quite well... And usually she's nice... But even that kinda has a reflect on my own mood... And honestly speaking... Don't get her mad. ^^; She can strike quite harshly with words even though she's trying to stay calm and collected no matter what's the situation. So, in reality, be nice and she'll be nice to you. =) So... I think I should say: _Yes,_ she does treat me nicely even when I'm not on the best mood. Anyways, I think I should head to the next question..._

Dark stared at the last paragraph. He had stated out the truth but it still felt like lacking something. The dark Hylian sighed, shook his head and started to answer to the next inquiry.

_You really are asking lot of questions that I'm not able to fully answer. This time I could give the full truth but ADf would get seriously mad at me if I revealed it long before its rightful _chapter_. _*sigh*_ I HATE TALKING ABOUT MY OWN FREAKING LIFE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING BUT A STORY!_

Dark fumed with anger. He slammed the pen down and stuck his elbows into the table quite hard before already hiding his face into his hands. The dark Hylian took few deep breaths to calm down. _"I should talk with her about this but so far she's refused to tell about her own world... Just stating that it has a magic of its own which is far different from Hyrule's. I'm eager to learn but she just keeps telling that it would either go far above my head or then I might actually cause more harm than good..."_ Dark thought sadly, sighed and picked the pen back up. "I knew these questions would come eventually but... I should talk with Link first before telling anything out to anyone else..." He mumbled while tapping the pen to the paper in half thought. Eventually he sighed again, turned his gaze back to the letter he was writing and continued once again.

_Yeah! I do like cats! And dogs! And chickens... As long as they won't try and attack me. Oh, and billions of other little and small creatures! If I named all of them, I'd probably use several papers just to list them out! As long as it's not going to attack and harm me, I like it. ^^; Well... That's probably too straight wording, but I do realize when the creature's just scared or trying to protect something dear to them... So... Yeah... I probably should just shut up..._

Dark was just going for the next topic when Link came in. "You okay?" The Hero questioned straight off while slightly raising one eyebrow. The darker Hylian sighed and just shrugged. Link walked to the bed and sat down next to him. "Need help to answer to a letter?" He inquired carefully.

"Not really." Dark answered while offering the letter inquiry to Link. "I'm kinda on the last question already." He continued with a shrug. Link just nodded while reading the letter through. On the cat inquiry part, the Hero frowned.

"You do have told off to Dusk that we're not able nor willing to take a cat into here, right?" Link asked bit warily while giving the letter back. Dark frowned and looked bit puzzled at the Hero.

"Why should I say that? It's not what it inquired about." The dark Hylian replied and put the piece of paper to the table. "It was just a simple liking question." He continued with a slight frown.

Links sighed and nearly facepalmed. "Yeah, well, as far as I've learned that's another way of inquiring whether or not you're willing to take a cat." The Hero stated as calmly as he could.

Dark's frown deepened. "Then why isn't it written down like that?!" He half shouted while sighing angrily and crossing his arms over his chest. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"How many times have I said to read _between_ the lines." The Hero replied smugly. Dark narrowed his eyes and partly deadpanned.

"Right. I'll be doing that once you actually _teach_ it to me." He stated and turned his gaze off of Link very quickly. "But, fine, I'll add that line to there." The dark Hylian half grumbled, leaned over the table again and took the pen back up. After that he continued to finish the letter.

_Out of the Hero's request I have to state out that neither me nor Link is able to take a cat into our care. I don't see the reason against this but I gotta go by his words. After all, I'm living in _his_ room. So, in short: What Link says, goes... Most of the time._

_Fanfiction? What the heck's _'fanfiction'_?! I've never heard that word before but I'm guessing its one of the things she hasn't explained to me. _*sigh*_ It was part of the contract that I keep my mouth shut and won't be trying to figure out her world's magic and vice versa... Hope I wrote that right. Anyways, can't help much on that part. Sorry._

_...I'm feeling very bad for having so little to say. I think I got answered to all of your questions even though it's not what you were waiting for. And I hope _she'll_ write my **story** forward soon enough so you can gain your answers. So, yeah... With best regards, Dark._

Link had laid down to the bed but kept his gaze on the darker Hylian. He didn't want to intrude or read the written letter over Dark's shoulder. "Once you're ready, can I read it?" The Hero inquired carefully.

Dark sighed, read through his own writing before already shaking his head. "Sorry... There are few things I'm not eager to state out yet." He answered carefully while fearing to have said too much already.

Link just nodded, sighed and closed his eyes. He took a bit better position on the bed and fell asleep very quickly. The day had been boring to him and it seemed to continue like that.

Dark put the letter into the envelopes and glanced at the Hero. "Link?" He called carefully but didn't get an answer. The dark Hylian sighed, wrote a short note of coming back soon before he already left the room to get the letter mailed. After that Dark took the fastest way back to the room.

The Hero hadn't moved even one inch. The dark Hylian sighed, took the small note off and lay down to the bed. He found a good position quite fast before already calming down. Before Dark even knew what he was doing, he curled up and just closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Keep the letters coming! ^.^ The next chapter, as I stated out, will be at Monday 16.9. =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	10. Singing

A/N:

Thank you _Vanidorova _for your letter to Zelda. She will get it as soon as possible. =)

And I'm sorry for the chapter coming in bit of late but seemingly here had bit of problems with the servers and what not. Yet, the chapter's here now! =D

And sorry, no talking with Darky today. ^^; He was in bit of hurry and just fetched the letter. But, on his behalf: Thank You, NictarianHero for your letter! ^.^

Enjoy the chapter! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 10: Singing

*She smiles warmly*_ Hi, Dark! NictarianHero here! I just want to ask you a question...can you sing? If you can, sing a duet with Link. That would be awesome! _*takes out a box with mewling coming from it*_ I hope you and Link are not allergic to kittens! _*giggles*_ Your friend, NictarianHero_

Dark frowned while reading through the inquiry. Eventually he sighed, slumped a bit and turned to face the Hero. Link was at the table and checking the Hookshot. It had been on huge use lately and needed bit of mending. "Link?" The dark Hylian called carefully.

Link put the chain of the Hookshot down and turned around. "Yeah?" He answered while giving his full notion to the darker Hylian. Dark sighed again and dropped his gaze to the bed.

"Um... I got two questions for you..." He started bit hesitantly. The Hero frowned but nodded to show he was listening. Dark was silent for a short while before finally stating out the inquiries: "Can you sing? And... Are you, what was it again..." The dark Hylian took up the letter again and checked it. "Oh, right... Are you allergic to cats?"

Link blinked few times. "Can I see that letter?" He questioned carefully while coming to the bed. Dark just nodded and gave the short letter to him. The Hero sighed and shook his head. "Another inquiry if we'd take a cat or few into our care." He mumbled bit annoyed.

Dark frowned. He checked the letter couple of times but didn't find the part Link was talking about. "Why do you always think they're willing to give us a cat?" The dark Hylian asked quite confused.

Link sighed and deadpanned. "Why else would they ask if we're allergic to cats?" He countered. Dark slumped slightly and chuckled nervously.

"Um... What does word _allergic_ mean?" The dark Hylian eventually asked. The Hero blinked few times before groaning.

Link shook his head, sighed and lay down on the bed. "Allergic means that you can't stand a creature, food or something else of such because of getting sick. That you can't be anywhere near of the thing you're allergic to without starting to feel nauseous, sneeze uncontrollably and or getting these little red bumps around your body." The Hero explained as well as he could.

Dark blinked few times. "Um... I don't think I'm allergic to cats... You?" He stated bit warily. Link sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not allergic either to them... But we're still NOT taking a cat into here!" The Hero replied and half shouted the last line. Dark flinched slightly but took up a look that Link called as 'puppy-dog-eyes'. The dark Hylian didn't really know what it meant but it usually worked for his benefit.

"Why not?" Dark half whined with that look on his face. Link sighed exaggerated and turned his gaze off really fast. He stayed silent while getting up from the bed and going back to the table. The darker Hylian slumped slightly on the bed since he realized to have lost that little situation.

"The reason is that neither of us is much at here. We're both out of the room most of the day and small kitty-cat can't really look after itself in here. Along with all the damage it could do while we're gone. So, who's going to look after it and make sure it's safe and sound, huh?" Link stated bit angrily.

Dark slumped even more. He thought through the Hero's words and had to admit that Link was right. "I... I guess you got a point in there..." The dark Hylian mumbled sadly while dropping his gaze to the bed.

Link sighed while glancing at the darker Hylian. "Dark." He called and got him to look up. "Once things calm down and we're not having to run around Hyrule for a reason or another, I'll reconsider the idea of getting a pet." The Hero continued with a slight smile.

Dark blinked few times in full surprise. "Really?" He questioned carefully. Link nodded happily. "Awesome!" The darker Hylian half shouted while regaining his happy mood back.

"But, that's not going to happen for a long while. Got it?" The Hero continued. Dark sighed bit exaggerated but nodded. "Good. Now, you probably should reply to the letter and do tell off that we're not able to get a cat for the time being. Alright?" Link continued and got another nod for his answer. "Okay... I'll continue here and won't be bothering you anymore." He continued while turning back towards his work.

Dark glanced at the Hero and took a deep breath before he called Link's name again. The Hero sighed a bit but turned his gaze back to the dark Hylian. Dark gave a slight smile. "Thanks for the help." He stated happily.

Link chuckled and nodded. "Anytime, Dark. Anytime." He answered with a smile before finally getting back to his earlier work. The darker Hylian turned to his night table, took out pen and paper before already starting to write his reply.

Yet, before Dark got even the first word written, Link called his name. The dark Hylian turned around bit confused. The Hero blushed slightly while turning his gaze off. "I didn't answer to your first question, by the way..." He started bit hesitantly. Dark frowned but stayed silent. "And the answer is that I doubt I can sing. I'm more on the music side by Ocarina but singing... I haven't tried much but I honestly doubt of being good enough for the inquirer's happiness."

It took a while before Dark realized what Link was actually saying. Right after that the dark Hylian blushed too. "I... I have to admit that I haven't... What's the right word again...?" He started very hesitantly.

Link sighed. "I think you're meaning word 'sang'." He replied. Dark blushed bit harder and just nodded while giving very quiet _thanks_. "So... I think you can just safely say that neither of us have tried out on it. And honestly speaking... I don't think you've actually _heard_ singing before." The Hero continued before grinning slightly. "To fix that... Follow me." He stated while getting up from the table and showing Dark to follow.

The dark Hylian was bit confused but he followed Link silently. The Hero kept showing him to stay quiet when they got closer to one specific room. Dark frowned but didn't dare to break Link's request. After few last corner the dark Hylian started to hear very faint singing. A woman's voice.

Dark couldn't make out the lyrics. It sounded very beautiful but it was thoroughly different from another language he knew. Yet, this wasn't Hylian either. Link carefully and very quietly opened the door and let Dark take a fast peek. The dark Hylian was thoroughly startled to see Zelda singing on a stage to empty room.

Link closed the door and half dragged Dark away from there. "Malon doesn't sing that of much but she does hum. Saria plays the Ocarina and Zelda sings. So far I have only had rights to listen to Malon and Saria. Zelda then again keeps it to herself mostly. I found about this just by accident once." The Hero explained happily. Dark just numbly nodded while trying desperately to understand the whole thing. "Anyways, she sings beautifully, doesn't she?" Link continued with a bit of dreamy look on his face. Dark couldn't do anything else than just nod again. After that the Hero took the darker Hylian back to their room.

"Oh, and one more thing about singing. In another kingdom called Termina is a Zora band called _The Indigo-Go's_. They got a lead singer called Lulu. The band comes sometimes into Hyrule to keep a concert but it's few years since the last concert. Once they come back, I'll take you to listen to them." Link suddenly recalled. Dark smiled at that thought and nodded eagerly. "And I think you could meet them too. I've had few chances to talk with their guitarist, Mikau. He's really nice guy." The Hero continued happily.

"That sounds like a great plan." Dark replied while nodding happily. Link chuckled and nodded. "Um... I probably should finally answer to the letter..." The dark Hylian continued bit hesitantly.

The Hero nodded again. "Yeah. You do that. I'll continue with checking my gear." He stated while turning back to his Hookshot. While Link continued with his work on the device, Dark just sat there and stared at the paper. He wondered for a long while before finally finding the words he needed.

_Dear NictarianHero, thank you for your letter. As for your inquiries, I hope I can answer well enough, though I fear the answers are something you're not waiting for. And, if I have mistakes in my wiritn, please forgive me. I'm still learning with this... And seem to fail once in a while. -.-'_

_So, anyways, singing... I have never tried to sing. And Link, when I asked about it from him, doesn't really believe he could sing. And honestly speaking... He just showed me what singing actually means... And I think it's quite beautiful... Though, the one we listened to was Princess Zelda... Just don't tell her that we were there for a short while, please! Link doesn't want it to come out! I hope I can trust you to keep this between us._

_And as far as me and Link know, neither of us is allegic to cats... Or kitens as you stated it out... Yet, with our current situation, neither of us is able to look after a kitty. Nor few of them... The thing is that, well... We're not having much of time to take care of smal furball... But, I do like kitties! They're cute and, well... Link said that we MIGHT someday have a chance to take a pet! I'll be waiting for that time! And I might take a contact to you in case you're having a kity or few needing a home. =) With best regards, Dark._

Dark was bit sad about the short letter. "Link..." He called while already offering the written piece of paper to the Hero. Link took it gladly and read it trough. He didn't say a word about the several mistakes here and there since he knew that the dark Hylian had noticed them already.

After reading the piece of paper few times through, Link nodded. "I think this is very good. Just send it off so we can continue on checking our gears." He stated while giving the letter back.

Dark nodded before already getting things ready for mailing. "I'll be back very soon!" The dark Hylian called and right after that he half ran out of the room. It didn't take long until he was back to their room and before Link had a chance to say a word, Dark had already taken up one of his weapons and started to check it out as calmly and carefully as he could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Keep the letters coming! ^.^ The next chapter is, hopefully, at Sunday! =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	11. Fangirls

A/N:

After a long while of thinking this through, I finally went back to Hyrule. Since I didn't want to get fully banned, I didn't go to meet with Princess Zelda. Instead, I went to one of the few sacred places and started to pray. Luckily the place isn't far from the edge of Hyrule and our world. So, I was fully in safe when I called forth Saria, the sage of Forest. I'm glad she was happy to help me to get this letter send into the Evil Realm and that she waited for the answer... It starts to be bit hard to figure out how to get the letters into Evil Realm. ^^; And I'm glad Saria was willing to help even though she was suspicious about the letter. ^^;

**Important:** Vanidorova, I hope you can forgive Ganondorf for being so cruel! He... Um... Was having a bad day at the Evil Realm... (Why the heck I'm making excuses for him? =/) But, please, don't hate me or Ganondorf! The reply of his is very HARSH so I hope you won't get upset or give up on my stories! I am NOT meaning to hurt you or anything! SORRY! T.T

But, enjoy the chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 11: Fangirls

_I misspelled my baddie...Ooops. As for the meat issue...I met Link and he said so. (I didnt know if he was fibbing) anyway. Ganondorf if you want to take over my country you're more than welcome. I'll use my magic of the sacred relic of tears and send you here. It's very boring here. Where is here? The country of Villany! (Come join the club!) V. Ps: Ganondorf beware, I'm your biggest fangirl! ;) (Letter reply required with longer answer than one word.)_

The King of Evil was once again surprised when he found a new small piece of paper flying around the Evil Realm. He picked it up and found his name from it. With a slight frown, he opened the folded letter and read it through.

Ganondorf sighed and shook his head in annoyance. There had been few very rare cases when he had gained this kind of letters. Usually those were from other villains from another kingdom but those idiots always were not worth of his time. The earlier letter he had found had a name he hadn't heard before. The King of Evil believed that his letter, even though there wasn't anything else than one simple letter, was from the same person than the earlier one.

Yet, there was one simple thing that bothered him. Other villains, especially those idiots who were far _below_ him, claimed to be his _fans_. So... The King of Evil had never truly had fans that were _girls_. Sure, there was Veran but she wasn't much of his interest. Oh, and of course Twinrova. After all those two had actually raised him. But the duo (or _trio_ actually) were a chapter of their own and Ganondorf didn't think about them that of eagerly.

As he re-read the letter again, he half growled. This _V_ didn't seem as much of a villain as she claimed to be. After all, she had _talked_ to that darn freaking _Hero_! Ganondorf couldn't accept that at all. He was close of ripping the paper into pieces and just forget it but somehow answering to the said letter was more appealing. After all, he could strike out his anger and hatred into words since there was nothing else he could turn it into. So, he snapped his fingers and brought out pen and paper.

_I do not know what _baddie_ you misspelled and I do not give a damn about it either. As a matter of fact you are not even a villain to start with! No villain would just chat off with the so called _heroes_! For Din's sake I would never even think about ruling over such a foolish country as _Villany_! And I certainly will _NOT_ join any _clubs_! That is outrageous!_

_For all evils out in that idiotic sounding country of yours I highly doubt there to be any of good enough villains to follow my command. I have my hands full with these fools that _I_ command! And as I have enough of _fans_ out there already, I do NOT require your help. I have my plans set out already and on working. I shall be ruling Hyrule before you can even say _cat_... For about few zillion times and more._

_Never again suggest such an idiotic idea. Unless you can prove your worth by few hideous, cruel and cunning plans that have _worked_ out, then do NOT take contact anymore. This kind of idiocy only bores and hindrances my own work. I do have billion times better doing than answering to stupid letters._

_Also... Few simple things. Your half-witted piece of paper sounds like an pointless add for a mindless league of stupid idiots who just claim to be villains. Any true villain does NOT form such society. True villains have their followers and minions along with mindless fighters who will go even for suicide missions without hesitation. They rule over EVERYTHING without creating such a foolish circle of losers._

_Not to mention that words such as _'baddie'_ and misspellings do NOT work with villains! Plus, real villains use each other's TITLES instead of names! As well as the tone of the letter is respectful instead of being idiotic add!_

_So, in very simply put so even YOU can understand: GO HOME! Your letter is only something that I can use to vent my anger and hatred into. The next letter will NOT be answered but shredded into pieces UNLESS you can convince me to reply... Which I highly doubt to be possible in any of way. King of Evil._

Ganondorf grinned smugly at his own writing. Having struck out some of his anger and hatred into that piece of paper had cleared his mind fully. Now he could concentrate into his real mission again.

The smirk widened as he let go of the paper and it vanished again. "This certainly is good news." He whispered evilly before already laughing out loud. "Oh, yes... I shall find the way out and strike at Hyrule again... That kingdom will be mine!" Ganondorf chuckled cruelly. He closed his eyes and continued his planning. Things were already working for his favor and all he needed was right timing. And King of Evil knew that such situation would eventually come forth. "You just keep dreaming of peace and tranquility, you little fool. I shall take everything from you before you even realize what has happened..." He whispered with a wide smirk and cruel chuckle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Sorry for short letter again. ^^; But, keep sending letters in! Thank You! Next letter is at Tuesday! =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	12. Kittens

A/N:

*knock on the door before Link walks in*

Me: Hey. You got very short letter this time. Sorry. ^^;

Link: Hi. It's okay, I think. I just hope I'm going to be able to answer to it well enough. =)

Me: I'm sure you will! ^.^

Link: Okay, thanks for your trust. =) And thanks to Halo for the letter! ^.^

*Link waves before leaving*

Enjoy the chapter. =)

Oh, and since everyone seems to want to give a kitty to Dark, well... Here's a chapter full of kitties and a cat! =D Though, sadly, no own kitty-cat for Dark yet. ^^; But, out of one simple idea by _Swamp Dragon Princess_ I'm probably going to write such a story as a Side Quest sooner or later. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 12: Kittens

_Link, Do u like kittehs? =3 –Halo_

The inquiry was very simple. Link was bit tempted to answer with just one simple word but that felt so foolish. He leaned his right elbow into the table while leaning his chin into his hand. The pen in his left hand was tapping at the white paper while the Hero was desperately thinking about how to answer into the question.

Link glanced towards the bed where Dark was having a nap. The two of them had been practicing for quite long with the sword fight. It had started, like always, very easily and went quite quickly into something lot harder. This time they had been lucky not to get any cuts or bruises but there had been few very close calls. So, the Hero wasn't surprised at all when the darker Hylian had fallen asleep nearly instantly after he got to the bed.

Link turned back to the paper and was just going to start writing his reply when there came a knock from the door. The Hero sighed a bit and went to open the door. Dark had only slightly twitched at the sound but hadn't woken up. The young guard at the door seemed quite nervous when Link got to there. "Um... Sir, you asked that you'd be informed once the kitties are born..." The guard said hesitantly.

Link was bit startled but it hit him on that second. "Right! Thanks!" He half shouted, nearly shut the door to the guy's face and dashed to the bed. "Dark! Wake up!" The Hero called hurriedly while shaking the darker Hylian quite harshly.

Dark groaned bit angrily but opened his eyes. "_Whaat?_" He whined before already yawning. Link was grinning widely while still slightly shaking Dark.

"Come on, Dark. I got something to show to you!" The Hero stated and nearly pulled the dark Hylian up from the bed. Dark still groaned, shook his head and tried to wake up. Eventually he followed Link out of the room and to the stables. Before the dark Hylian had even a chance to question a thing, the Hero took him to one of the unused stalls.

Before Dark got close enough to see into the stall, the mewling was something that perked him up straight off. He nearly rushed past Link and stopped dead on the door. He stared wide-eyed at the black and white cat that was mewling on the hay. Link walked calmly next to the darker Hylian and leaned against the door with him. "Birth of small kittens. Thought you might want to see this." The Hero whispered happily.

Dark didn't know what to say. The whole thing was odd to him but also fascinating. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the situation going on in there.

In the stall was also a vet and the owner of the stable cats. "The cats you've seen around here, Dark, are keeping the castle and stables free of rats, mice and other small creatures." Link started since he knew that the darker Hylian was eager to learn new things. "The small kitties are going to be very dependent on their mother. They can't see for about two weeks and after that they're up and about exploring the stables and the world around them." The Hero explained carefully.

Dark frowned. "How come they're blind for two weeks?" He questioned and glanced at Link but was very swift of getting his gaze back to the scene. Link was bit surprised and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Actually... I don't know." He replied sheepishly. The vet and the owner weren't eager of taking part into the conversation since they were having their hands full with making everything go alright.

After the black and white cat had given birth to five small mewling creatures, things started to fully calm down. The mother started to lick on her kittens and make sure each of them got to eat. Dark had his head bit tilted while watching the scene. Suddenly he got an idea.

The dark Hylian wanted to get into the stall and hold one of those little helpless furballs. Dark already climbed to the door when Link took a grip of his tunic. "I really wouldn't do that." He warned sternly. The darker Hylian frowned but he was bit more confused when the black and white cat started to hiss at him and bared her claws and teeth. "She's very protective over her cubs, Dark. And she certainly won't let you anywhere near the kitties for the next two weeks." Link explained fast.

Dark sighed disappointed and jumped back down from the door. The mother cat hissed few more times before calming down. "What'll happen to the kitties?" The dark Hylian questioned quietly while leaning against the door. He crossed his arms over it and let his head rest on his arms while staring at the six cats in the stall with slightly sad look on his face.

Link sighed and shrugged. "Few of them will stay at here and continue on their mother's footsteps of hunting rats and such. The rest will get a home from a family or another. It kinda depends on how the kittens will react to different things." He replied calmly. Dark just nodded and watched how the small kittens curled up next to their mother and fell asleep.

"They're cute..." The dark Hylian whispered quietly. "Will they keep looking like that?" He continued and looked at Link again. Link shrugged again.

"Not sure. Some of them might eventually get either lighter or darker fur as they grow up. Other might keep the fur coat they have." The Hero answered while looking at the six cats.

"Um... When can I hold at least one of the kitties?" Dark questioned hesitantly after a short while of silence. He gave a swift glance to Link but mainly kept his eyes on the sleeping small furballs. The vet had already left the stall with the owner once all seemed calm. He was talking with the owner of the cats about normal things which the owner actually already knew. This wasn't the first time when one of the cats got kitties.

"Well... The earliest time is about two weeks from here. The mother won't let you anywhere near them while they can't see. You'll be having lots of scratches and bites if you try, just to warn." Link started carefully. "After that... I think you should ask from the owner first." He continued and nodded towards the owner of the cats.

Dark glanced at the older woman before already turning his gaze back to the cats. He just gave a fast nod to show he had been listening. "She'll be knowing when Crissy, the black and white cat, will allow unknown people close to her cubs." Link explained and turned around then. He leaned his back to the door of the stall and nodded towards the way out when Dark glanced at him. "We probably should let them sleep. Crissy won't sleep a thing if you keep staring at them." The Hero stated with a slight smile.

Dark blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry..." He mumbled and started to follow Link out of the stables. The dark Hylian gave one last glance towards the stall but the walls were bit too high for him to see the cats anymore.

Link chuckled a bit while smiling. "No need to say sorry. But, what did you think?" He inquired. Dark shrugged. He wasn't fully sure what to say about the scene he had witnessed. "Unique, huh?" Link questioned and the darker Hylian just nodded in loss of words. The Hero chuckled again. "I think I know where we could visit at." He continued and headed to a new way that Dark didn't know yet.

Soon enough they had arrived into a huge room that was filled with different kind of books. "The library of the castle." Link stated before already going further in. Dark stared at the amount of the books and nearly ran after the Hero when he realized that Link had continued forward already. "If I remember right the book I'm searching for should be around here..." Link whispered while going through the covers of the books. "A-ha!" He half shouted and pulled out a think book.

"This should give you the needed answers." Link stated while giving the book about cats to Dark. The darker Hylian blinked at the book in surprise but very quickly started to go through it. The Hero chuckled and started to guide Dark out of the room. "You have lots of time to read it through, Dark. Now, come on. Let's get back to our room, okay?" He stated and the darker Hylian just numbly let Link guide him back to their room.

On the second they got to their room, Dark went straight to the bed and opened the book. He started to read it very thoroughly in full concentration. Link watched him for a while with a smile on his face before going to the table. He still had a letter to reply into.

_Dear Halo, thank you for your letter. I feel bad to answer with just few words to your inquiry so I think I could say a bit more about the whole subject. So, first of all... Yes, I do like kittens. As well as of older cats. Sure, they're not as loyal as dogs are but even in cats there are those that are thoroughly loyal to their owners. I... Actually I was going to tell about what happened today but I just recalled something out of my own past. Yet, on short, I took Dark to see kittens today. I haven't seen him so mesmerized before. And I thoroughly wish we could take a pet into here, be it a kitty or a puppy or something else, but current situation just won't allow it. But, going to the actual thing I had in my mind..._

_It happened about a year before I started my quest to save Hyrule. Not that I knew I'd be saving whole Hyrule in the end but... Yeah... Getting back to the actual thing, sorry. The thing is that a small kitty got lost into Kokiri Forest. The cat was of the color of fire. It was the first thing that caught our notion. We thought that something had started a fire in our home._

_Me and Saria went to investigate it bit fearfully and were quite shocked to find a small kitty. He was very fluffy and playful. As he wasn't anyone's own pet, he became everyone's pet. And out of his fur, he eventually was named as Flame by everyone's agreement. The only place where he wasn't allowed was, of course, anywhere near the Great Deku Tree. We were bit fearful about how he'd react to a small kitty climbing on him and probably scaring both birds _and_ fairies. Speaking of that, the fairies really didn't like Flame at all. The kitty was whole time trying to catch the fairies. Luckily he never did get any of them... Can't even think what would've happened if he ever would've been that lucky._

_But, we had a problem. None of us knew what Flame ate. We tried to feed him same what we ate but he got sick. There weren't any fishes either... Not that we even knew he would've eaten such... And it was quite a shock when Flame somehow managed to catch his first prey. A small bird. It was even more hideous when he ate the said bird. From there things started to go wrong. Moles, few mice, more birds and, surprisingly, a fish were Flame's catch._

_We talked with the Great Deku Tree about this but all he said was that Flame's a cat and that's what cats do. I got used to it... Somehow... But others weren't happy about the killing. Though, what worried us more was the fact of Flame going even further into the Lost Woods. It started to take few days from him before he got back home... Until he didn't return anymore..._

_I left to find him after third day. Saria didn't come along since she was better at calming others down. Even after all that hunting Flame had done, he was still _our_ kitty. And, in the end, I'm actually grateful that Saria didn't come with me..._

_I... I eventually found Flame... And... He had attacked few Deku Scrubs who had, of course, attacked back. Flame died in my arms. I didn't know what I should've done at then and there. I just sat there and cried until the night fell. After that I carried the kitty back home._

_Mido never forgave me. He claimed that I could've saved Flame but... I don't know... At the next day we buried Flame and just reminisced on those short few months that we had had with him._

_...I have to admit that I'm bit worried that this clouds my judgment of having a pet in here... Yet, the times are different along with the place and people. Then again, I don't think I have ever said a word about this to Dark... I just don't want to worry him or..._

_But, thank you for your letter. I hope you don't mind me having reminisced about my time with a small kitty. And I do hope there will be a time when I'd get a second chance. With best regards, the Hero of Time, Link_

Link sighed and just folded the letter. He glanced at Dark before already shutting the letter into envelope. "I'll be back really soon, Dark." The Hero called and the darker Hylian just nodded while turning a page.

Link took the letter into mail very swiftly. He didn't want to lose more of time with that small task than needed to. Besides, the Hero wanted to talk with Dark about cats in overall. Once he returned to the room, he half jumped to the bed and asked straight off: "So, what have you learned so far?" Dark blinked at him few times before smiling a bit and after that he started to tell off everything he had read about cats. Link listened carefully and once the dark Hylian had given his explanation, they continued to go through the book together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Keep sending letters in! Thank You! Next letter is at Thursday! =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	13. Military

A/N:

_**Review Reply to V:**  
_Thank you for your reviews! ^.^ I am very sorry for your kitty. =( She really had amazing name. Really well thought about putting Midna's and Nabooru's names together. =) And huge thank you for your kind words! ^.^ I'm glad you're still around to read and review. =D Oh, and do you want to add some kind of small note with the bomb? ^.- I kinda was thinking something like: "Thank you for the reply. This is what I think about it." XD Sorry, couldn't help myself. ^^; I just mean that usually I don't deliver something that can harm the character but on this case I could make a difference if it has nice little note along it. ;-)  
...Over and out...

*Link comes to my place*

Me: Hey. Thanks for coming, Link. =)

Link: Hi. Dark told me that you got something to tell. ^.-

Me: Yeah. You two got a letter. And I think it might be good idea if _you_ actually replied to it. ^^; OH, and it has this along! *gives box of rock candy*

Link: Thanks. =) *checks the label* Thank you _Major General Gilgar Q. Webb II_ for your letter and the candy! =D

*Link leaves*

Me: Keep sending the letters! ^.^ And enjoy the chapter! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 13: Military

_To Link, Hero of Time and to Dark, whose title I do not know_

_First, thank you for reading me letter and I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am Major General Gilgar Q. Webb II of Tarikroshan but you may call me Gilgar. I wish to pick your minds about military manuverals (Dark this is just a fancy way of saying how dose the military operate) thank you for for taking time for answering. although such formality as I use is not necessary thou I only use this due to the fact I have a reputation to maintain. oh dear must be off some pompous young gent has challenged me to swords at noon._

_Serenely, Major General Gilgar Q. Webb II_

_P.S. I Also send a box of rock candy_

Link had read the letter out loud since Dark had requested it. They both had read it first on their own but the darker Hylian was still bit confused about it. Sure, the new word had been explained well but he still wasn't sure. "Maybe I should reply to this letter." The Hero eventually suggested.

Dark nodded while eating the candies that had come with the letter. The box of rock candy was right in middle of the table between the duo. "I think that would be good idea. I might give wrong kind of information and probably say something I shouldn't tell out." The dark Hylian half mumbled bit hesitantly.

Link turned his gaze from the letter into Dark. "I need to consult Zelda about this... Just in case." He stated and stood up. "Oh, and leave at least _something_ for me too, okay?" The Hero continued while glancing at the box. Over half of it was already eaten.

Dark was bit startled and he chuckled nervously. "Sorry... These just are so good." He replied sheepishly. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure of that. But, just a fair warning, if you eat too much you might get sick." The Hero stated before already leaving the room. Dark sighed bit disappointed, closed the box and went to the bed. He took up the book from his night table and started to read while waiting for Link's return.

Link walked straight to princess Zelda's room. He knocked on the door and waited for the rights to get inside. Once he entered the room, he closed the door after himself and gave the letter to Zelda. "The two of us decided that I'd reply to the inquiry but I thought to let you know first and ask bit of acceptance on how much I _can_ tell." The Hero explained straight off.

Zelda was bit surprised but she took the paper up and read it through. This kind of inquiry wasn't new to her. "Just do as you always do with this kind of letters. Don't give full explanation but enough to be satisfying reply." She replied while giving the letter back. "I'm sorry to say this but—" The princess continued but she couldn't get far with her words.

"Dark already declined from replying to the letter. He stated out the same worry straight off." Link stated bit more harshly than needed. Zelda blinked once in surprise but nodded.

"Good. You will let me to see the letter before you send it off?" The princess inquired. Link nodded without hesitation.

"Of course I will. After all, I need acceptance from you first." He replied and winked once before leaving the room. Zelda was bit startled but chuckled after that. Of course she had known that Link would check things off from her first.

Link returned to his and Dark's shared room. The darker Hylian was lying on his back at the bed and reading the book. "Whatcha reading, Dark?" The Hero inquired while going to the table. He needed to think the reply through very carefully.

"Few short stories. Out of what I know they're quite full of mistakes." Dark replied while turning a page. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"They're not real with actual truth. You do realize that?" The Hero answered and turned his gaze fully into the dark Hylian. Dark sighed and shrugged.

"I think I figured that out with the fourth story..." He mumbled, glanced once at Link before already turning his gaze back to the story he was reading. "It's just... Odd... I guess..." The dark Hylian continued with a slight frown. "But I guess I'm starting to figure out what a word '_parody_' means." Dark stated and frowned a bit at the part he was reading through.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "You really got nice choice of reading." He answered but the darker Hylian didn't acknowledge him anymore. The Hero took once a deep breath before starting to get everything ready so he could answer to the given letter.

_Dear Major General Gilgar Q. Webb II, thank you for your letter. It did arrive to us in full condition. And huge thank you for the rock candy. Dark is really enjoying them. I am sorry to say this but the matter you have inquired about is something I do not have full rights to talk about. But, I shall inform you about the parts that I do have rights to explain._

_Hyrule's military, as you call it, consists of different sections. These sections are: Archers, Horsemen, Sheikahs, Swordsmen, Guards and RotF. The last section is quite unique group of people. In a way you could say that I and Dark belong to that section more than into any of the other ones. The shortening is in its long version: Rest of the Fighters._

_I shall give bit of information of each of them. On that way you gain the full picture of the situation. Yet, do not think that with these information it would be easy to take over Hyrule. After Ganondorf's and Ganon's situation things have gone way high in the protection of Hyrule. But, now for the different sections._

_Archers. There are actually two different areas with this. The normal archers and horseback archers. Normal archers are more of unmoving and from time to time used as hunters. Horseback archers are different thing. They are quite mobile and there is at least once a year held a test at Gerudo's training area for the horseback archers. Currently I'm holding the highest score with it. I'm not trying to brag or anything but sadly that kinda have kicked down the contestants. Then again Dark's trying to achieve the same score but haven't yet had the luck with it. But, he's really good archer already and very close of matching me._

_Horsemen. These are even more mobile than the horseback archers. The weapons vary a lot from swords to spears and everything between. The horses are also well armored to keep them safe and to be able to create more of damage than normally. Even though the knowledge of handling a horse is needed, people aren't as eager to become horsemen anymore. I'm assuming it has something to do with willing to fight on close range instead of from higher ground._

_Sheikahs. Sadly there aren't that of many Sheikahs around anymore. They have either hid or left a long time ago. Sheik is one of the remaining Sheikahs of Hyrule. Impa is another one but she's a Sage in these days. But, Sheikahs were once called as the _Shadow Folk_. They were experts on hiding and attacking from nowhere. They could use any weapon too even though they had, like everyone else, their own favorite weapons. But, so far I haven't gotten Sheik to teach people into the ways of Sheikahs. Yet, I keep hoping for the best._

_Swordsmen. I occasionally keep a lesson about sword fights. And both I and Dark are more of swordsmen because of our choice of weapons. So far no-one has been able to match me nor Dark but many are close. This is one of the sections people like the most. There are often held small competitions between swordsmen to keep the abilities up and to keep people interested._

_Guards. One of the most important jobs in Hyrule. They have the basics of fighting and keeps eye on everything. They are the ones people go for help in the first place. Besides swordsmen, this is what people admire the most. Also, weapon is their own choice. Most have spears and swords. Other weapons are also accepted._

_RotF (Rest of the Fighters). The one that is most interesting one. As I said, both I and Dark actually belong to this one. This is actually, as it says, everyone else that doesn't have their own section. Rogues, Heroes, spies and everyone else. Those who work alone or in very small groups. The ones that go behind the enemy lines to either to kill or then to get some important information. Normal people who want to help on their own ways by trying to be in a right place at right time kind of way. Unnoticeable persons whom no-one pays any attention but whom gets the most valuable news._

_But, these aren't all that guard Hyrule. As you have probably heard, there are few ranks around here. The ranks are separated into three different parts: Trainees, Guards and Knights. Trainees are usually way too young to do much of other than basic guarding and just watching from side. This is also where people can find what they want to do by watching their favorite section in work. The Guards are, as I stated, the most valuable members. And once people are old enough, this is their first job for few years. If they get through this without causing any havoc, they have two options: Stay as a Guard... Or choose the section they want to be part of._

_Then, last but definitely NOT least, is the Knights. I have to admit that I'm not yet true Knight. In a way I gained the rank by saving Hyrule and becoming the Hero... But, I have not gone through the training nor the needed formalities for this. But, the Knights are people who have gone through the extreme training and knighted by the Princess Zelda. Before being knighted, there is a test that last for a week and in it is everything that has been taught. Knights usually are swordsmen but there are few of other weapon specialists. So, yes, Knights are the best there is._

_Yet, even this isn't all there is. We also have the Goddesses and the Sages on our side. The Goddesses don't take as much part as people sometimes wish for. Yet, they have their plans and have their ways of helping. The pink fairies and nominating the Sages is the biggest part of their way of guarding Hyrule. The Triforce, as you quite certainly have heard, is also their creation. But, I'm not going to talk about that part._

_The Sages then again are more of important area. There is seven of them in total to match the seven wise men who had their importance in the first place long ago. The Sages keep Ganondorf and Ganon locked away from Hyrule. They also watch over their own areas. Together they watch over whole Hyrule._

Link sat up straight and stretched. The letter was going to be extremely long but then again there was lot to say. He wasn't going to tell anything that people wouldn't be able to find out on their own. These were just bit changed words of the adds about the possible jobs around Hyrule. The Hero was just going to think out how he could end the letter, when Dark quite silently walked next to him and started to read the letter through.

Link blinked few times in surprise and turned to look at the darker Hylian who sat down next to him on the table. "So... Can I end the letter before you'd check it fully?" The Hero inquired carefully. Dark frowned and slowly put the letter down.

"And let you leave one more guarding section unexplained?" The dark Hylian questioned bit confused. Link was thoroughly taken off guard.

"What do you mean?" The Hero replied fully confused. Dark sighed and shook his head.

"The Shadows, Link. Even they are looking after Hyrule." The dark Hylian explained. "Can I write that part or do you want to leave it fully out of informing?" He continued while already picking up the pen.

Link shrugged. "Don't see any of reason to leave it off. So, yeah, go ahead and give the explanation. Just don't tell too much 'bout them." He answered and watched Dark's writing.

The text wasn't as strong and straight as Link's but it was fully readable. As the dark Hylian continued to write, his writing gained its strength but it became bit more rushed to show how much the topic actually touched Dark himself. Yet, it was clearly seen where the writer of the letter changed.

_The Hero of Time was going to leave one section unexplained. Not that he was going to do it by a meaning. It is just for the fact that it's bit more of unexpected area. And the ones that I'm talking about are _The Shadows_._

_The Shadows are like Sheikahs but more unexpected. They come from everywhere and without a warning. They hide even better into the shadows than the Sheikahs. The Shadows are usually uninterested about the fight between Light and Darkness but there _is_ something even they fight for: _Balance_. Too much of Light and the Shadows are vanquished. Too much Darkness and they are smothered. So balance is something that keeps even them alive. As Light wants to keep the balance, the Shadows choose their side... And in this case it means Hyrule._

_And as I, in a way, still belong to the Shadows, I have always a way to get them to our aid. And for a fair warning, Shadows aren't easy to be killed. And their number is far greater than ours, yours or anyone else's. They are everywhere and their sizes and fighting styles varies more than you can even think about. In all reality, my friend, Shadows are close to you even now as you read this. They hear and see everything. And they remember everything. With these little information in mind, think twice before thinking about taking over Hyrule._

Dark gave the letter back to Link. The Hero re-read the part and nodded. "Um.. Bit more stronger than what I was writing but it does work. And I doubt you need to warn off about taking over Hyrule and all that. In all reality I doubt Gilgar was even meaning to think us as a place to fight against but, hopefully, to fight _side by side_ against other bad guys." Link said with a slight chuckle.

Dark was slightly startled and he dropped his gaze to the table. "Sorry... I guess I wasn't thinking it like that..." He mumbled ashamed.

The Hero chuckled again and shook his head. "No need to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong and I think you gave a really good explanation 'bout the Shadows... Just one simple question..." Link continued and gave a fast hug to the darker Hylian.

Before the Hero had a chance to ask his question, Dark already answered to it: "What I wrote is the truth. The Shadows _will_ help Hyrule if need be. In all reality, Link, they already have been there for Hyrule's aid."

Link blinked few times in full surprise. "What do you mean?" He inquired. Dark sighed and kept his gaze in the table. He was silent for a short while in hopes of gathering his thoughts.

"I mean that Ganondorf had a perfect chance to kill you when you slept for seven years. The Shadows hid you and the way to the Chamber of Sages. They also kept Zelda from Ganondorf's notion. Not to mention that, in a way, they kept the Sages safe while you were heading to save them. The Shadows kept the enemies from harming them, as you told me that they said you _woke them up_ as Sages... I think that Shadows let them sleep and hid them from the bad guys and told to the Sages about who they are." Dark explained carefully and bit hesitantly.

Link stayed silent for a long while. He thought it all through until very slowly nodding. "I think you actually have a point in that..." The Hero mumbled while slightly frowning. "Now when I think about it, there are parts where the protection of Shadows actually apply into..." He continued and turned his gaze fully to Dark. "You are fully right, Dark. The Shadows have been helping Hyrule for a long while but they do it out of sight and notion... Is there a way I could thank them for their aid?"

Dark was thoroughly surprised. He raised his gaze up to Link with that frown still on his face. "You sure?" He inquired while feeling fully confused. The Hero nodded eagerly. The dark Hylian sighed and relaxed. "Cookies. That's what they love more than anything. If you even want to talk to a Shadow or inquire about something, just leave a note and few cookies to a place or another. You'll get your answer sooner than you think." Dark stated with a wide smile.

Link was fully taken off guard. "Cookies? You serious?" He asked without really believing it. Dark slumped and was fully hurt. He turned his gaze off bit angrily.

"I you really think that I'd lie to you?" The dark Hylian countered while crossing his arms over his chest. The reaction wasn't something that the Hero had been waiting for. The cookie answer was just fully unexpected and so simple that it sounded more of being a joke.

"No... I just..." Link answered but sighed nearly instantly. "I just had thought it to be lot more harder to gain a connection with the Shadows. Cookies certainly wasn't something that would come first into my mind. But, I do believe you. Though, I do have a problem..." The Hero explained carefully before turning his gaze off of Dark bit ashamed.

Dark frowned but turned back towards Link. "What kind of problem?" He inquired bit curious. Link chuckled nervously and glanced at the darker Hylian.

"I don't know how I can thank them... Not to mention I highly doubt to have enough of cookies to thank every Shadow that has been there for Hyrule's sake." The Hero answered sheepishly. Dark blinked fully surprised before already starting to chuckle until that turned into full laughter.

Link blinked thoroughly startled. Dark had once again got him off guard and the Hero had no idea what was going on. He just stared at the darker Hylian with one eyebrow raised and waited for Dark to calm down.

"S-sorry..." The dark Hylian eventually whispered while trying to cool down. "I just... If I'm full of surprises, so are you." He stated and grinned. "And, yeah, you're right. There is way too many of Shadows to be able to thank them all. But, they're here... Even right now... And they heard you, Link. They know." Dark continued with a wide and happy smile.

It took few second from Link to fully understand what Dark had told him. Once the realization hit him, the Hero hugged the darker Hylian tightly. "Thanks." He whispered happily. Dark just nodded and returned the hug. "So... I guess I should finish the letter, or what?" Link continued and nodded towards the letter.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And I think I could read one more story before heading to sleep." Dark answered and returned to the bed. Link chuckled and watched how the darker Hylian picked up the book and continued his reading. After that the Hero turned back to the letter, picked up the pen and continued the writing. The change of handwriting was again easy to notice.

_So, yes, Hyrule is thoroughly guarded. But, I hope your inquiry wasn't in hopes of finding a way to take over our lands. In all reality I wish you are thinking about working _with_ us instead of _against_ us. Hyrule is always willing to help. I hope to hear of you again and learn about your kingdom's military. I'm looking forward to working beside you. With best regards: Link, the Hero of Time and_

"Hey, Dark... I need you to sign this." Link stated on the second he realized that the letter would need the darker Hylian's name too. Dark sighed, put the book down and came to the table.

"What do you mean by _signing_?" He questioned while taking up the pen. He read through Link's last few paragraphs while trying to figure out what he was supposed to write.

"Just your name and title." Link answered with a shrug.

"Title? I don't think I have that... Well, besides what the Shadows call me but I'm not eager to write _that_ down." Dark stated in half growl. "So, what _should_ I write besides my name?" He inquired confused.

Link thought for a while before already smiling. "Knight of Hyrule." He eventually stated. Dark blinked couple of times in surprise.

"You serious?" He asked while nearly deadpanning. Link just nodded.

"Yeah. You were a Knight already at Christmas. Gilgar doesn't know that you're not a Knight yet. BUT, you _will_ be one when the time comes." The Hero replied and stated the last words with full confidence that left no words against it.

Dark sighed but nodded. He wasn't thoroughly sure about Link's words but the Hero believed in them fully. _"I'll be a Knight... Someday... Hopefully..."_ The dark Hylian thought before finally signing the letter:

_Dark, the Knight of Hyrule_

Link nodded his approval with a happy smile. "It'll be just matter of right timing, Dark. That's all. Not to mention that I'd like to be knighted at the same time as you." The Hero half whispered and turned to look at Dark.

Dark nodded without a word. He wanted to believe Link about his words but he wasn't sure such a situation would ever come forth. Hyrule wasn't ready to approve him and probably wouldn't be for years to come. So far he was working as hard as he could but sometimes it felt like it meant nothing.

"I'll take this to mail but I'll be back before you know it." Link said and brought the dark Hylian back from his thoughts. Dark just nodded and returned to the bed. He picked up the book but couldn't really concentrate into it anymore. The Hero left the room and headed towards Zelda's room.

The Princess of Hyrule read the letter through. She wasn't sure about the Shadow part but didn't want to say against it. Link was trying to figure out how he could answer to the inquiry but he was grateful when Zelda didn't ask a thing about it. Eventually the princess nodded. "Fully acceptable. It doesn't give out anything that wouldn't be gained by other people. I think you can send it off." She said with a small smile. Link nodded his thanks and left to get the letter mailed.

Meanwhile Dark sighed and put the book off. He couldn't get himself to concentrate into the story anymore. The thoughts about knighthood and all that belonged to it just kept coming into his mind. He truly wanted to believe Link when he stated that they _both_ would be knighted eventually. The dark Hylian didn't doubt even one second about Link being knighted but him... Dark sighed, rolled to his side and just stared at the wall. After a while he closed his eyes and let his mind wander off. By the time Link came back, the dark Hylian had fallen asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Keep sending letters in! Thank You! Next letter is at Saturday! =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	14. Application

A/N:

While I was writing this chapter I realized one simple thing: _Very few of Final Bosses have hands!_ D= It was hard to figure out who'd write the reply. ^^; But I chose Stallord from Twilight Princess because I like him. =) Also, some Final Bosses aren't around. I left out Volvagia because I'm going more on Ocarina of Time Manga with that part which means that he was kinda cursed instead of created out of Darkness. Also, those who were fully cursed like the Light Spirits in Majora's Mask and Blizzeta and Fyrus in Twilight Princess aren't along. Also, I didn't put more than about four / five main games up because then I'd have to add every Zelda game and that would bring too many Final Bosses along. Sorry. ^^; Also, Gohdan from Wind Waker isn't along because he was more of a guardian instead of bad guy. Oh, and several other enemis like Majora, Zant and Twinrova aren't along. They are more of like second in command to Ganondorf so they're not like the rest of bad guys. ^^; After all, Zant was like the main bad guy until we heard about Ganondorf and Twinrova is like double mother for Ganondorf. ^^; So, yeah...

-.-.-.-

**To V:** Thank you for the note included with the present to Ganondorf! ;-) And huge thanks for the box send to Link and Dark! =D Want to leave a letter with it too? Thank You! ^.^

-.-.-.-

*sneaking back to the earlier praying place and Saria comes out*

Me: I'm glad you're helping me. =)

Saria: Why aren't you going to Zelda with this kind of things?

Me: *nervous chuckle* She wouldn't accept this...

Saria: O.o Then why should I?

Me: *even more nervous* Because I can trust you and count on your help...?

Saria: *sigh* Fine. I'll do this again.

Me: *giving the letter* I hope I can trust on you to stay quiet about this?

Saria: *nods* As long as this won't cause any trouble... Otherwise you're on your own.

Me: *nervous chuckle* It's a deal. Thank You.

Saria: *sigh* *sends the letter into Evil Realm*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 14: Application

_Dear Final bosses,_

_I would like to know if you are hiring bosses for temples. I am very bored, sad, angry, and well... Bullied. I go and shoot archery in my spare time and am a expert swordsman. I know this is kinda off the whole thing but I'm all alone and need someone to look up too and respect. I need someone who understands what it's like to be rejected. This letter is also for: Twinrova, Zant, and anyone else who is interested in an aprentace or follower. With best regards, WitchSoceress. P.S. (I'm a girl)_

The monsters stared at the piece of paper. They had heard a rumor of their boss, Ganondorf, having had couple of this kind of letters before. "What should we do with this?" King Dodongo questioned. The lizard looked around the group.

Not everyone was in there. For example, Volvagia was missing. After all the dragon hadn't been created out of the Darkness in the first place but been cursed. The rest who weren't among the creatures at the moment were such person as Zant, Twinrova and Majora. They were with Ganondorf and talking off about a way of getting out of the Evil Realm. And the monsters that had gathered around the small piece of paper weren't eager to go and bother them off.

"Maybe we should just find a way to reply...?" Argorok answered. The dragon tried to stay out of other creatures ways, so he had half curled up behind them. The water creatures such as Morpha, Molgera and Diababa weren't far from Argorok. The rest of the monsters were closer to the paper but kept their distance so they wouldn't destroy it from reading.

"What should we say on it? And how are we going to get it out of here to this _WitchSoceress_?" Armogohma inquired bit confused. Queen Gohma took the paper up looked it from every possible angle.

"Not to mention how it is supposed to be answered." She stated and slammed the paper down. Stallord took the letter up very carefully so he wouldn't make new holes into the paper than what already was in it.

"Just give me an ink bottle and paper. I think I could start this somehow." The skeletal dragon looking creature stated half commanding. Since he was the biggest creature of them all, he was obeyed instantly. Stallord dipped one of his sharp fingers into the ink bottle while feeling bit disgusted about it and looked around the group of creatures that had been the last guardian of different Temples. It was only after death that they had met with each other. After that he started to write the letter extremely carefully so he wouldn't destroy the paper.

_Dear WitchSoceress, we, the Final Bosses, are not in the position of taking in applications. We do understand your situation but I think you have send your letter to the wrong group. In all reality you should send your application to our main boss, Ganondorf. Every single monster and creature follow his orders... Even such high lords as Zant and Majora._

_Unless we gain rights or commands from him, we cannot accept your suggestion. Yet, if you could send your letter to him with bit more information such as your work of being a villain, your abilities and stuff like that, you might have a chance... Yet, even then there is one simple problem... We're stuck in this,_

Stallord took his gaze up from the letter and looked around. "Where _exactly_ are we?" He questioned bit confused. The monsters looked at each other without having an answer. They just kept shrugging and looking fully puzzled. The skeletal creature sighed and returned to write the letter.

_Actually I have no idea where we are but there isn't a way for us to get out. Unless our boss makes it out and calls us out of here. Otherwise you just have to wait until we're back on duty of taking over Hyrule. Until then there isn't much you can do for your chances of getting into our group._

_But, since you got your letter to us, we'd be eager to hear more of you. And don't worry about being a girl. We got our share of females like Queen Gohma, Twinrova, Tantalus and Scaldera. Unfortunately the males are more of the winning side but I'm sure you could fit in into our group._

_So, while waiting for right timing, keep practicing with the archery and swords. Those will be for huge help _if_ our boss accepts you along... And actually I do hope to get you into our group... We would highly need a swordsman and archer. -.-' But, our boss never realizes this kind of thing in the end... Just don't tell him that I wrote that..._

Stallord raised his head up bit startled. He had read aloud all he was writing and now he got bit worried about his words. The skeletal dragon looked around. Every creature around him were looking anywhere else except into him. Few were whistling. "No-one says a word. Got that?" Stallord stated commandingly. Every monster nodded straight off.

"Our lips are sealed." Argorok answered with a grin. Stallord sighed but nodded.

"So, everyone okay with the letter currently?" The Twilit Fossil inquired and gained another wave of nods. "Good. Then we shall finish the letter." Stallord continued and turned back to the letter. He had been extremely careful with each and every letter he wrote. And he wasn't going to give up on his perfect job now.

_So, we thank you for your application and hope to hear more of you soon. Do not give up because once we get out of here, hopefully, we'll see if we can talk to our boss about hiring more bad guys around. And while waiting, keep doing all those bad guy stuff and gain some name. I'm sure our boss would hear about you soon after getting out and then, if you send your upgraded application to him, he might actually consider taking you up... Oh, and one simple thing... We do this _job_ without payment. -.-' The only thing we get for our work is simply a place to stay at and lower creatures to command around. And our worst and hardest work is to try and kill the _Hero_. I'm sure you can figure out how that went. -.-' But, I hope you haven't given up on coming to join our group. With best regards, Stallord (The Twilit Fossil) and rest of _The Final Bosses

_P.S. I, Stallord, wrote this letter because really few of us have hands. And those who have either don't know how to write or then would just destroy the pen and paper. So, in all reality, we would highly need someone with actual hands and ways to write... I guess we haven't gained hands because our boss fears that we'd bomber him with complaints and what not. ^^; But, then again, all he needs to do is to just kill us and find new monsters to watch over the Temples. -.-' Glad he hasn't done that._

Stallord sighed and rose to his full height. "This good enough?" He questioned while trying to figure out how he could clean his finger. Suddenly his eyes found Morpha and the skeletal creature grinned. Before anyone could react, the Twilit Fossil had already slashed at the water tube creature and started to clean his finger. "Thank you for your help." Stallord stated with a wide grin.

Everyone stared at the skeletal dragon bit shocked. Yet, no-one said a word about the move. Morpha hit down to the floor and hid behind the other watery creatures. This certainly hadn't been what the creature had waited for.

Stallord looked around the group after he got his finger cleaned from the ink. "So, since no-one seems to have anything to add into the letter nor to remove a thing, we can start to think how we can get this letter to _WitchSoceress_." The Twilit Fossil said and let go of the paper.

The written letter flew around for a short while before a bright light flashed. The Final Bosses gasped in shock and tried to hide from the strike. Once the light faded, the creatures opened their eyes and looked around bit confused. Since everyone seemed to be alright besides that surprise attack Stallord had done, it took them a while to realize that the letter reply the skeletal dragon had written, was gone. "...I guess that solved our problem..." Argorok stated after a short while of silence and everyone else couldn't do anything else than to nod.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: -.-' Letters sent into Evil Realm seem to end up being the shortest chapters. *sigh* Gotta try to figure out how to lenghten these in the future. =/

Keep sending letters in! Thank You! Next letter is at Monday! =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story.  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	15. THE Dark Link

A/N:

**Review Replies:  
**

_To WithcSoceress:_ Do you wish to change the earlier send application to the new one? ^.- Oh, and huge thanks for sending it in the first place! ^.^ Thank you!

_To V:_ Thanks for the review! And I can fully understand. No notes send along. Thanks! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-

*knock on the door and Link walks in*

Me: O.o I thought I called Dark in... But, hi! ^^;

Link: Hey. And yeah, Dark was supposed to come but he's bit busy currently.

Me: Oh... Okay. Um... A letter and a box. =)

*Link takes them and checks the label*

Link: Thank You on Dark's behalf, _Swamp Dragon Princess_! ^.^

*Link leaves and takes the box filled with carrots and sugar lumbs into the storage room of the stables. He also brings two carrots to Storm... Which the stallion shares with Epona. After that Link left to find Dark again.*

Me: *sigh* That was unexpected. Dark has never turned down my call. =( Oh, well, enjoy! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 15: _THE_ Dark Link

_Dear Dark, _

_I have to say I think I've read your letter about eight times now because it really brought a smile to my face (I guess you probably had me blushing too). Thank you too for being so honest too especially since you divulged quite a lot in your letter. I could tell that was difficult for you to write… umm….are you needing a hug for that? I have to ask though…did you by any chance cry whilst you wrote it – only because there were a couple of splodges where it looked like the ink had gotten wet. I stand by my word, I won't breathe a word to anyone about what you said…not even Link. _

_So there's another swamp in Hyrule? I didn't know, and I've never been in Hyrule (really must study up on my geography). _

_Thanks for your concern over my safety, it's nice to have someone care _*sighs*_ That crow-man, it's not like anyone hasn't tried chasing him off, he just kind of disappears and shows up again later and also he hasn't exactly done anything wrong…..it's just…creepy. Octoroks; well I haven't got a shield to reflect the attack with…..do you think a rolling pin would work to hit them over the head with?_

_To answer your question _*giggles*_ no I'm not a dragon, I'm human. Swamp Dragon Princess is just a title, not my real name. In fact there haven't been any dragons in the swamp for a long time, just plenty of dragonflies (hence their appearance on the medallion). About the medallion….don't worry about having to act royally if you use it, trust me. The medallion means that you'll get the same respect. Even if you do something wrong, whilst you've got it, no one will say anything!_

_But you did give me an idea. You mentioned you were worried somebody will think you stole it and I thought that this could be a problem so I decided to put together a list of everyone who's ever received a medallion along with a description of each person so it will be known if any of them have been stolen and used by the thief. Think of it like a VIP list. So what I'm asking of you is this. I want you to describe yourself to me; appearance, personality, as much as you can or are willing to think of. Hope that's not an unreasonable request._

_Your friend, the Swamp Dragon Princess xxx_

_PS. Your author mentioned you snuck off for a while after you wrote the last letter to me. Just had me a little bit worried about you _*blushes*_. Is everything okay?_

_PPS. Sent something for Storm with this letter!_

Dark half growled before already slamming his fist to the table. "_DAMN IT!_" He screamed and slumped fully over the table. Link was thoroughly surprised about the darker Hylian's behavior and he turned to stare at him quite shocked.

"Uh... Dark? What's wrong?" The Hero inquired carefully while marking his place on the book, putting it off and going to the bed. The dark Hylian just stared at the wall very angrily but soon he hid his face into his arms and started to cry. "Darky?" Link called and carefully hugged him from behind. "Dark, hey, come on... Talk to me." The Hero half pleaded.

Eventually Dark sat up and leaned against Link's chest. "My day's work was waste of time..." He mumbled fully hurt and disappointed. Link frowned while trying his best to calm the darker Hylian down.

"How's so?" The Hero asked calmly. Dark stared at the bed for a long while which got Link to think that he wouldn't get an answer. Eventually the dark Hylian took once a deep breath.

"...There are no swamp dragons in her swamp..." Dark whispered. "Just dragon_flies_." He grumbled angrily. Link blinked few times in surprise but he started to grin quite soon.

"Maybe there isn't any for now but there certainly have _had_ to be at some point." The Hero stated smugly. Dark snorted and shook his head.

"I highly doubt that." He half growled. The dark Hylian had woken up extremely early at that day. He had got an excellent plan just a few days earlier and found nice piece of wood. And today Dark had taken over a small storage room at the country yard and started his work.

It took the day nearly fully while he very carefully carved a small dragon out of the piece of wood. He had never seen a swamp dragon before but he had an idea anyways. The creature ended up sitting on a pile of rocks with its wings half opened. The feet were bit like what ducks have. The tail was more of a fish's tail. Once the dark Hylian was happy with his work, he started to paint it.

The paint wasn't easy to do and it was one of the reason Dark didn't like carving that of much. With drawings he could have more variety in his colors but painting... That was totally different situation. Eventually, after putting more than two paints together, the dark Hylian got this swampy, muddy green color which he used for most of the dragon's body. The inside of the wings got bit of rusty iron color with a hint of swamp green. The eyes, oddly enough, became fire red. The claws were white as snow. The area between the fingers and toes became the same as the wings were from inside. The small and sharp shards on the dragon's back got the color of extremely dark blue, nearly black. The belly, throat and underneath of the tail became golden with slight brown color. It became bit more darker than what Dark first wanted but it mixed well with the rest of the dragon's color scheme.

The last but not least was the rocks. They had bit lighter color of the green to be like bit of moss. Otherwise it was bit of different shades of grey. Dark had thought for a long while but he eventually had carved a small flower into the work. The colors of the flower were exactly the same as in the flower Link had gained. _Swamp Hibiscus_. Also, as a very last thought, the dragon got a necklace which looked extremely miniature version of the medallion Dark had gained.

Besides the color scheme, there was one more thing that Dark didn't like. _Waiting_. He had to wait after each painting that the paint would dry. Only after that he could go for the next part. Once he had managed to paint the whole thing for the first time, he wasn't yet ready. The dark Hylian waited and painted every part for the second time. After that he did third time for few more parts. Only after this he was happy with the result. But, he couldn't send it off straight away. To make it fully to be acceptable, he needed to wait over the night and see the full result in daylight. But, so far it looked amazing.

Link had made sure that Dark actually ate while he had nearly locked himself into that storage room. The Hero brought the food and waited until the dark Hylian actually took it inside. When Link inquired about his work, the dark Hylian stated he'd show once it would be fully done. The Hero couldn't say a word against that. Sometime during the day, Link went to fetch the letter but Dark just said he'd reply to it in the evening...

Link grinned. "How else she could have word _dragon_ in her title if there hadn't been dragons at some point around the swamp?" He questioned. Dark didn't have the interest to give any thought to the question so he just shrugged. The Hero chuckled and shook his head.

"The dragons have either left or been chased away... For a reason or another they aren't there anymore but they certainly have been around. Such titles wouldn't be given without a reason." Link explained. Dark sighed and just shrugged. "You could inquire about it from her. And I really believe that your work will be highly appreciated by her." The Hero continued happily. The dark Hylian had explained what he was doing even though Link hadn't seen the result yet.

Dark sighed again but nodded. He couldn't find a word to say against the Hero's ideas. "I guess I could try and answer to the actual letter now... " He just mumbled and returned to the table. Link let him go and watched for a while how the dark Hylian gathered what he needed to reply.

Dark could feel Link staring at him but he tried to ignore it. He wasn't fully sure how he could reply to the letter but he was willing to try his best. Once he had gathered what he needed, the dark Hylian re-read the letter... And groaned once he got to the part where he was asked to describe himself. "_Daaamn_... I hate this day..." Dark muttered bit angrily.

"Dark?" Link called nearly instantly and came right next to him. The dark Hylian sighed nearly exaggerated and leaned straight against the Hero's chest. Link was bit startled but he circled his arms around him quite fast. "Can I help somehow?" The Hero inquired carefully.

Dark sighed again and shrugged. "Maybe..." He mumbled before taking once a deep breath. "How would you describe me? Both personality and appearance, that is..." The dark Hylian eventually questioned while slightly slumping.

Link was quite startled. That was a question he hadn't thought to crash up with. "Um... Well, let's see..." The Hero started carefully and pushed Dark off of himself. The darker Hylian kept his gaze down while waiting for the judgment. Link checked him from head to toes and back couple of times while thinking through his reply.

"Well, to start if off easy, you're about my height and quite certainly of the same weight, I'd think. Red eyes for certain... Or probably more of fire red to be more describable." The Hero started with a slight smile. Dark blushed and kept his gaze fully in the table in front of him. "And... Um... Good built, I think... I'm not good with this kind of stuff but that's probably quite accurate in over all..." Link continued and started to blush too.

The Hero shook his head to clear his mind and took once a deep breath. "So... For personality then... Um..." Link half whispered while trying to stay calm. This certainly wasn't any of easy thing to handle. "Um... Well, shy among other people, courageous in fights, extremely good swordfighter, good with words, having amazing artistic skills, loyal, likes dark colors in clothes... Mainly tunics... Um... Learns fast, likes music..." After the long list, the Hero fell silent. He kept on thinking through his head but those were the first things that came to him straight off.

Dark had slumped more the further the list went. There were several things he was ready to say against but stayed silent. Link eventually sighed. "Well, that's at least what I can come up straight off but you don't have to say all that. Plus, I'm sure you can come up with more words to describe yourself. I hope this helped at least a bit." He said while feeling bit hopeful.

The dark Hylian just nodded but stayed silent and didn't do even slightest move towards the table. Link sighed again since he realized the unvoiced request. "I'll let you continue now... If you need more help, I'm more than eager to help." He stated before already crawling to the other side of the bed and went to the table. The Hero could easily notice how Dark took once a deep breath and relaxed a bit. This certainly had been unexpected request.

Dark took up the letter again and read it once more. He kept Link's words in his mind while thinking through how he could answer to the inquiries. The dark Hylian wanted to give good enough reply but he wasn't fully sure of how to do such a thing this time around. Eventually he sighed, took up the pen and started to write.

_Dear Swamp Dragon Princess, thank you for your letter and huge thanks for the treat you've given for Storm! =) I hope you don't mind me letting Storm share it with Epona. The two of them are quite close. And Storm would be sharing it anyways, so I think it would be safer to put Epona's name on the box too. But, thank you! ^.^_

_And... Um... Sorry for the wet parts with the letter. The... Um... _Topic_ was bit hard for me to write about and... Yeah... Um... I'm happy you actually managed to read through it... I tried to fix things and what not but... Yeah... (hugwouldbenicetogain.)_

_Anyways, the swamp isn't that of big... I think. Haven't checked the map after the first glance so I can't really state out where it _exactly_ is in. But, Link has told me we'd check Hyrule thoroughly through at some day... I'm actually waiting for that but don't know when it's gonna happen. =/_

_Has anyone tried to sneak at the guy? Or hit with magic? Or, well, um... Leave a note to the place where the guy usually is and ask for a reply? ...But, try to stay fully safe... And honestly speaking I'm starting to dislike the crow-guy even more. Wish he'd just vanish and leave your kingdom alone. =/ Oh, and I had to check that new word of yours. _*nervous chuckle* _But, yeah, I think that works too. Also, you can use it to hit the Octoroks' attacks back. And I'll try and see if I can find a shield that I could send to you... Gotta ask from Link where I could either buy or gain a shield... =/_

_Oh, sorry 'bout that part. _*nervous chuckle* _And no dragons? That's kinda odd, I think... Um... Link said I could inquire from you where the dragons have gone to... So, umm... Yeah... And I'm glad I don't have to try and act all royally. _*sigh*_ This really helped a lot. Thank You._

_Uh... Explanation 'bout myself...? Um... I had to ask bit of help from Link for this... _*nervous chuckle*_ I've never actually thought 'bout anything like this before... And honestly speaking... Well... I'm not happy 'bout my outlook. =/ But, I'll see what I can do... Or should I actually draw...?_

Dark sighed and tapped the pen against the paper. Link turned to look at him but stayed silent. The darker Hylian sighed again and stared at the letter he was writing. _"If I draw a picture I'm losing one more day with it... Then again... I can't really draw myself in the end."_ Dark thought, sighed again and finally decided to blacken the last sentence off of the letter he was writing. _"Yeah, no drawing myself... Sorry..."_

_So... Myself, huh? Um... I... I'm bit more darker than Link is... Um... I think he'd put it as, um... Darker skin color... I guess... Uh... Red eyes... Link said I'd have fire red but I don't know... Um... Amber maybe? Dunno, red anyways. Um... Black hair... Um... Having same height and weight as Link has... He didn't give any numbers and I have no idea. Um... Pointy and longish ears... Link forgot that part, I think... Um... I think that's all I can say 'bout this part... Um... OH! I got red earrings. One for both ears. I kinda hated those at first but I've learned to like them... Anyways, going for the next explanation..._

_Okay, so... Um... _*very long pause while thinking through what to write* _I like dark clothes, mainly tunics. I'm... Um... Willing to protect anyone who is needing the help. And... Um... I like music, mainly Ocarina. I... I can match Link in swordfight. I like animals in overall... Um... Link did say a lot of other things 'bout me too but, well... I'm not sure if I agree... So, uh... Yeah... I'll leave it to here... Sorry..._

_Um... _*thinks back to earlier letter and the day* _I kinda wasn't feeling on my best because, well... Uh, yeah, you know the topic I had... Um... Anyways, I just went to see Storm and spend few hours with him. No further than that so no worries on that part. But, thank you for getting worried for me. Not that I meant to worry you in the first place! I just mean that... Yeah, I think you know what I'm trying to say... But, yeah, um... Thank You!_

_OH! Before I forget... Well... Um... _*sigh* _I send you something. I know it's nothing big or that of important but... Um... I kinda did it myself and... Well, I did it before I knew there weren't any dragons around your swamp... I know I could do better with it but...! _*sigh* _ I hope it's something worth of keeping... And that it will arrive to you in perfect condition..._

_...Oh, hey, look at that! No writing errors! Yay! I'm getting better with this! Considering what my writing was before Link started to teach me... This a huge accomplishment from me! Not to mention that I'm writing big words too! ...Probably shouldn't be stating stuff like this... Sorry... Um... I guess Link calls it as, what was it again... Bragging? Yeah, I think that was the word... Sorry 'bout it. But, yeah... I hope to hear of you soon again. With best regards, Dark_

Dark facepalmed after the first few sentences on the last paragraph. _"Idiot... You're not supposed to say things like that!"_ He thought miserably but he also had made his choice. The dragon carving would be send off with the letter. _"Should've done a dragon_fly_ instead of that overgrown lizard. Why the hell I wasn't thinking?!"_ The dark Hylian wondered sadly, took once a deep breath and folded the letter into the envelopes.

Link had once in a while glanced at Dark. He was bit worried for him and tried to figure out if he could help somehow. The Hero didn't ask whether or not he could read the letter. Somehow he felt that the letter exchange between Dark and Swamp Dragon Princess was something more personal and he wasn't allowed into it. And Link certainly wasn't going to get involved unless he was needed on a part or another.

"All done?" The Hero asked when Dark finally finished his work. The dark Hylian just nodded. "So... What did you choose for the dragon statue?" Link continued bit worriedly.

Dark sighed and lay down to the bed. "I'm going to send it off with the letter. It's no use of sending the letter off now since the mail doesn't move during nighttime." He stated with a slight shrug.

Link nodded. "I'm sure she's going to praise your work from earth to heaven." The Hero encouraged. But that only got the darker Hylian to blush fully.

"Oh, _shut up!_" Dark whined and turned to his side so his back was to Link. The Hero only chuckled and shook his head. Yet, he left the darker Hylian on his own since he knew that Dark needed time to calm down.

At the next day the dark Hylian led Link into the storage room where he had been working with the dragon statue. Bit hesitantly Dark took out his work and gave it to the Hero. They went outside to get a better look at the creation and Link gasped in near shock. "Wow, Dark... How the hell you can do such amazing work?" The Hero inquired fully bewildered about the dragon.

Dark slumped fully. "I think I could've done even better work with it in the end..." He mumbled and gave a quick glance at the statue. "There are at least five mistakes that I can see already..." The dark Hylian half growled.

"Mistakes? There's no mistakes what so ever! I've never seen such a detailed wooden statue before!" Link complimented without a second thought.

Dark slumped even more and blushed. "_Just shut up!_" He whined thoroughly embarrassed. "Let's just get it on the way before I change my mind!" The dark Hylian continued and started to make his way back to their room. Link kept admiring the dragon but kept his mouth shut while he followed Dark through the castle.

Dark didn't dare to look at his creation in fear of doing something he'd regret later. So, the Hero was left to secure the statue into a small box and put the letter into the lid. "Could you mail it, Link? Just in case..." The dark Hylian half mumbled while keeping his gaze fully off of Link's work.

The Hero sighed but nodded. "Okay... I'll be back very soon." He replied and left to get the package mailed. Dark knew he was acting stupidly but he had so extremely rarely got any praise that he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it. And, he had checked the word up accidentally, he was actually a _perfectionist_. This was something he wasn't happy about but couldn't help it. _That_ and the fact he was more than critical with his own work while not wanting anyone to see any of his unfinished works.

When Link came back to their room, Dark hadn't moved even one inch. For the rest of the day the Hero didn't get much of words out of the dark Hylian. This was something that happened each time after Dark had either drawn or carved something. Link tried to give as much of praise as possible but usually that didn't help much. Dark either clammed up or then was close of getting angry. Neither was a good reaction and the dark Hylian knew it, yet he wasn't able to do much to change it. So, usually Link just let Dark to calm down while staying close by in case he needed his help for a reason or another.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep sending the letters! Next one will be answered at Wednesday! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	16. Encouragement

A/N:

**Note: **The manga given to the duo will NOT be the Legend of Zelda manga since that would confuse the duo quite a lot. Instead it's just different manga with same title. I have acceptance from Fyrusfairy for this. =)

**Review Replies:  
**

_To WithcSoceress:_ Okay, thanks for answering! The application has been re-newed! ^.^

_To V:_ It shall fully be between us. =D The duo won't know a thing 'bout it. ;-)

-.-.-.-.-

*knock on the door and Link walks in*

Me: Hey, Link! Glad to see again. =)

Link: Hey. ^.^ You got a new letter for us?

Me: *nods* Yep! ^.^ And a package. =D

Link: Nice~! Who is it from? *checks the label* Thank You, Fyrusfairy! ^.^

Me: Oh, and Duskinator send this to Dark. *gives a teddy bear*

Link: =D That's cool! Thank you, Duskinator, on Dark's behalf! ^.^ I'll see you later again, ADf! =) *leaves*

Me: Yeah. =)

Um... Sorry for Duskinator, the teddy bear won't be mentioned in the story currently. =/ I had the story written before and didn't know how to add it. I'm extremely sorry! T.T BUT, I am going to be writing a little one-shot 'bout Dark getting stuffed animals and the teddy bear will certainly be in there! =D

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 16: Encouragement

_Dear Link and Dark_

_First why would people think Dark is still evil! He is so sweet! I mean everyone has done something bad they are not proud of (I certainly have) but people change! I think they are stuck in the past! Anyways, Link, Dark looks up to you and I think your doing a good job. And Dark, Link really cares for you, remember not to push him away. Oh, and just a quick warning, you know that letter sent to ganondork (I meant to add the dork at the end) well it could have possibly creating a tiny rift in space. And well, if ganondork finds that tiny little rip he could enlarge it allowing a full fledged portal into the dark world. Please inform her majesty princess Zelda and tell her I say hi. I included an ocarina music book for Dark with full instructions on how to play, 1&2 of the Four Swords Manga for Link, a spell book for both of you and a fire staff. Fire creatures and fire itself must obey whoever possesses the staff._

_Yours Truly, Fyrusfairy _

_P.S Dark, never, ever, EVER doubt yourself. Link, Swamp Princess, Me, Zelda and every person listed believes you are good person, don't let any idiot that thinks they know all from rumours and whispers tell you any different! And if they say other wise, remind them I'm a fire Mage and very vengeful._

Link read the letter while heading to his and Dark's shared room. He knew that the darker Hylian was going to be in there already by now. The Hero just wanted to make sure the letter wasn't something that Dark wouldn't be either able or willing to answer. The earlier one from Gilgar had ended up replied mainly by him instead of Dark after all.

Link had a smile on his face when he finally got to the room. This was certainly a letter he had been more than wishing for. _"Dark is _SO_ going to blush at this."_ The Hero thought with a slight grin. "Hey, Dark! We got a letter!" Link called straight off after going inside while flailing the letter in the air. He put the box that contained the things mentioned in the letter next to the door.

Dark half groaned and pulled the blanket bit further upwards so it fully hid him. "Oh, come on, Darky! I know you weren't eager of leaving alone from the castle today but I highly doubt it to have gotten you _that_ tired!" Link stated and walked to the bed right after closing the door. The Hero sat down to the bed, took a firm grip on the blanket and pulled it off. "Now, we are—" He started but stopped right at that.

The darker Hylian gasped at the move and turned in the bed. He hid his face fully into the pillow in bit of fear. "Darky?" Link called bit worriedly. "What's wrong?" He inquired carefully.

Dark stayed silent but he was shaking slightly. Link frowned and carefully pushed Dark to his back. The darker Hylian kept a hold on the pillow and hid his face into it. The whole situation was getting the Hero even more worried and he half ripped the pillow off while throwing it to the other end of the bed.

Dark gasped, curled up even more and tried to hide his face. "Dark?" Link called again before nearly forcing the darker Hylian to lower his arms. Still, Dark did all he could to hide but that didn't help when the Hero carefully turned him to face the Hero.

Link was thoroughly shocked at what he was seeing. There was a bit harsh looking wound in the dark Hylian's right cheek. "_WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?!_" The Hero screamed in fully bewilderment.

Dark flinched thoroughly but couldn't keep the tears off from falling. "Who the hell has done this to you, Dark?! _Answer!_" Link nearly shouted but that certainly didn't help the darker Hylian's case even slightest bit. "Come on." The Hero commanded, forced Dark up from the bed before already dragging him into the bathroom.

Carefully but firmly Link started to clean the wound and do what he could to heal it. Dark kept his eyes closed and just stood there without trying even once to get away. "What happened, Dark?" The Hero inquired again but this time lot calmer.

Dark still didn't answer but this time it was mainly because Link was bandaging the wound. After that the Hero guided the darker Hylian back to the bed and sat him down to it. "Come on, Dark, talk to me. Who did this to you? What happened? Tell me at least _something_." Link nearly pleaded in full worry and concern.

Dark kept his gaze off of Link as thoroughly as possible. He stayed silent for a long while before he sighed sadly. "...I was careless..." The dark Hylian eventually mumbled. "It... Wasn't anyone else's fault than my own..." Dark continued after a short while.

"Dark?" Link called carefully. The dark Hylian just shut his eyes tightly and waited. "You're not lying to me, are you?" The Hero inquired worriedly. Dark gulped once but he shook his head as confidently as he could.

Link could feel there was more to the situation than what the dark Hylian told him. Eventually the Hero sighed and hugged Dark very tightly. "I'm glad it wasn't anything worse. That'll heal, so you don't have to worry 'bout it." Link whispered relieved. Dark numbly nodded and slightly answered to the embrace.

"...You said we got a letter..." The dark Hylian half whispered while still avoiding to look the Hero straight into eyes. Link sighed but nodded. He stood up and went to fetch the letter which he had thrown to the main table. After that he sat down right next to Dark and pulled him back into a loose embrace before opening the letter in front of him and starting to read it out loud even though the dark Hylian could easily read it already.

"Um... Link... About Ganondorf..." Dark started hesitantly while staring at the letter. The Hero sighed but nodded.

"Zelda already informed me about having sent a letter to that idiot. And, well, I think you should talk a bit with your ghost writer." Link replied sadly. The darker Hylian just nodded while keeping his eyes on the letter.

"Um... What is _Four Swords Manga_?" Dark eventually inquired. Link was bit startled since, even though he had _just_ read it, he had forgotten the box.

"I don't know but we'll see very soon!" The Hero replied, let go of Dark and went to fetch the box. He put it down between them before already starting to open it up. The Hero took out the books and the staff very carefully so none of them would damage even slightest bit. After that he put the box down and the duo started to go through the items.

Dark took up the book about how to play Ocarina and started to go through it. Link checked the other books and went through the Manga. "Seemingly _manga_ means a comic book." He observed. "And even though it's meant for me, you can read it too." The Hero continued but got only a simple nod from the darker Hylian.

Dark put the book down and eyed at the rest of items. "I think you can keep the staff." He half whispered after admiring it for a while. The dark Hylian put it next to Link before starting to go through the spell book.

"How so? Wouldn't you need it bit more since I'm quite good with magic." The Hero inquired while taking up the fire staff. Dark just shrugged.

"I got bit of learning at Gerudo Fortress. Nothing big, though." He replied while reading through a spell. The spell was about healing but he wasn't eager of trying it out yet. The dark Hylian feared a bit to mess it up and the wound on his cheek wasn't that of bad in the end.

Link nodded. "Well, we probably should write a reply." He stated and got a simple nod from Dark. The Hero sighed bit exaggerated. He certainly wasn't going to write the reply _alone_. "Come on." Link said and half pulled the darker Hylian up from the bed and dragged him to the table.

Dark yelped at the move but couldn't really do a thing to fight back. As suddenly as the move had started it ended and he found himself sat down to a chair next to the table. Link laid the letter down to the table and gathered what they needed to reply. "We can either write one letter from both of us or then we can both write a reply. It's your choice." The Hero explained and waited for Dark to answer.

The dark Hylian stayed silent but he took the letter up and read it through. He hadn't been fully listening to Link when he had read it aloud nor had he paid much of attention to what _he_ was reading in the first place. Now he gave lot more thought to the letter and quite soon he was blushing. The letter was something he hadn't thought to gain but what he had wished for.

After reading it through Dark set the paper down. He took once a deep breath to calm down and gather his thoughts. "I... I think we could both reply on our separate letters..." The dark Hylian eventually answered and without glancing at Link, he took up a paper and pen.

Link nodded and stayed silent. He didn't want to bother Dark nor interrupt his chain of thoughts. After a short while the Hero took up on his own letter.

_Dear Fyrusfairy, thank you for your letter and the items. I'm quite powerful with fire magic already so I let Link take the staff. The book of Ocarina songs and stuff is really going to be used _a lot_. And the spell book looks very interesting too. The manga... I'm going to read it too since Link gave me rights and all that but we kinda do share a lot of stuff in the end. ^^;_

_But, to main point... THANK YOU! Besides Link, you're the first one EVER to encourage me this strongly... And I can see my ghost writer has for a reason or another given out the letters. -.-' _*sigh*_ This is what you'll get when you give full rights of sharing things off..._

_Thanks for the warning 'bout Ganondorf but I wouldn't worry too much. Link has talked with Zelda about it and the Sages have such a magic that keeps the seal locked. And I highly doubt she, or any of the Sages, would do anything that could weaken the seal. Yet, thank you for the warning._

_And... I'm not trying to push Link away. And I wouldn't even think about such! In all reality he's the one that keeps me _alive_. Hate to say but sometimes I feel like I'm hiding behind him. And I hate that! I... I feel like I'm using him and... I don't know. I feel like he's way too good for me and... And that I'm disappointing him on daily basis... I'm trying to live up to his expectations but... But I don't think I'm doing good enough job with that... And... I just... I don't know... I feel like... Like a... Failure..._

Dark stopped writing and wiped very fast the few tears off. He glanced swiftly at Link and was grateful for him to be so wrapped up to writing that he wasn't noticing a thin. The dark Hylian took once a deep breath to calm himself down. He wasn't sure if he should just blacken nearly all from the last paragraph but finally left it be. Yet, he certainly _wasn't_ going to let Link read it.

_But... Um... Leaving personal problems off... Thank You. I try to keep your encouraging words with me since you have pointed out very important little things at there. I'm just bad at reacting to encouragement and praise... Had those _way_ too rarely throughout my lifetime... But, THANK YOU! With best regards, Dark_

The dark Hylian folded the paper few times and left it to the table. He counted on Link's honestly of _not_ touching to the letter without permission. After that Dark walked straight to the bed and took back up the Ocarina book.

Link looked at the darker Hylian but stayed silent. He had learned by now to realize when Dark wasn't eager to talk. And now was certainly one of those times. The Hero sighed sadly and put the dark Hylian's letter into the envelope. After that he resumed back to his letter.

_Dear Fyrusfairy, thank you for the letter and items. The items are certainly going to come for huge help. Dark has such liking to Ocarina music that that book will help a lot! The _Four Swords Manga_ looks interesting and I'm sure Dark will also enjoy reading it through. Dark actually let me keep the staff but I'm sure it'll be of great help eventually. The spell book is something that both of us are certainly going to use._

_I am extremely grateful for your encouraging words to Dark! He is certainly needing that! I just hope he would actually keep it in his mind! I mean that, well, sometimes it feels like what I say to him goes in from one ear and out from the other. =/_

_And don't worry 'bout Ganon_dork. *chuckle* _He's well sealed away and Zelda and the Sages will never do a thing that would endanger Hyrule. I'm sure the letter and the reply are given and received on that kind of way that it won't cause trouble. The seal is strong and will hold. I'm sure of that. Yet, huge thanks for your concern._

_You are the second one who had pointed out that Dark looks up to me. And thank you for saying that I'm doing good job on looking after him... In a way... Though, I just hope I'm good enough role model for him. ^^; Sometimes I just feel that I'm making more of mistakes and right things... But so far things have gone quite well, luckily._

_I'm sorry for a short reply. I hope Dark has written a bit longer one. And thank you for pointing the letter for both of us even though Dark is needing it more than me. =) Thank You. With best regards, Link, the Hero of Time_

Link sighed and folded the letter. He glanced at Dark before going back to getting the letters ready for mailing. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Grinning, the Hero took out his Ocarina. "Hey, Dark! Catch!" He called and when the dark Hylian put the book down, Link threw the Ocarina to the bed.

Dark yelped in shock but somehow, after bit of fumbling, managed to catch the Ocarina. "The hell, Link?!" He half shouted while staring at the blue instrument in his hands.

Link was grinning and he winked once before taking the envelope up and standing up from the table. "Thought it would help you if you actually had an Ocarina to use." He stated smugly before already waving the sealed letter in his hand. "I'll be back soon. Until then you can keep practicing with my Ocarina." The Hero continued and before Dark had a chance to say a word against the plan, Link was already gone.

Dark groaned bit angrily and lay back down. He sighed and looked at the Ocarina from every possible angle. Eventually he sat up, opened the book randomly and decided to try at least something. The music had bit of similarities with Link's playing but the song was fully unknown to the dark Hylian. And his playing was lot slower than what he liked.

After five minutes of trying to get the song played, Dark gave up. The first, and main, reason was simply that the Ocarina wasn't meant for him. It was Link's and no matter how much of rights Dark had to play and keep it, he would never think it as part of _his_ belongings. And the second was mainly fear. Since the Ocarina wasn't _with_ Link, Zelda might think that the dark Hylian stole it or something. And Dark certainly didn't know how much of rights Link had in sharing the instrument just like that.

Dark thought for a while about taking out his hidden Ocarina but decided against it. He didn't want Link to find out about it and if he was playing, he wouldn't hear when the Hero would come back. So, the dark Hylian changed the Ocarina book into the spell book while putting the Ocarina of Time to Link's night table.

Link was bit disappointed to find Dark having given up on trying. Yet, he didn't try and get the dark Hylian interested about playing for the time being. Instead, the Hero took up the book and started to play. Dark _tried_ to concentrate into the spell book but eventually Link's playing took his full notion and the dark Hylian closed his eyes while listening to the unknown songs that the Hero played from the book.

It was late in the night but Dark wasn't asleep. He had been lying on the bed while waiting for Link to fall asleep. After that he took the letter out and quietly went to the window to gain enough of light to re-read it. This certainly wasn't the first time he re-read the letters later but something on this letter was more important.

Several had already told to him that Link cared about him more than anything and Dark knew that. Yet, he never found out _why_. _Why_ did Link care about him so much, was the question that the dark Hylian hadn't yet figured out. But, it wasn't that line he was re-reading all over again. It was the last paragraph that got his full notion.

Dark sighed and looked out of the window. _"I'm trying not to doubt myself. But... That's not easy. Not when after years of hell there's only one person who does everything he can for my sake. Not when I don't even deserve it. There's so much that I should tell to him but..."_ The dark Hylian sighed again, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass.

_"It's true what Fyrusfairy states out. So few truly know me and everyone goes by what is told in rumors and whatnot... They don't know the full truth... And probably never will... Right now I just let it happen... For Link's sake. I won't be the one who'd turn everyone against him. Not now, not ever... If they want me dead, so be it. But they gotta do it by themselves. As long as I won't fight back, they can't do a thing. It'll be just words and few strikes here and there but nothing worse. IF I fight back, they can claim that I started it... So, NO, I am NOT giving them THAT chance. Until then..."_ Dark thought sadly, glanced once at Link before turning his gaze into the letter.

_"Until then I'll keep this out of his notion. I won't lie to him. Not straight to his face. And, in a way, I didn't lie to him. I _had_ been careless. I hadn't notice the guys following me until they already came at me... I just left that part unsaid... Not to mention that I couldn't give him names or much of descriptions either. It was bit too dark to see them well enough... Which again brings me back to the fact that there's something wrong with my eyes... But, yeah... What Link doesn't know, can't hurt him... Simple truth..."_ The dark Hylian sighed again, re-read the last paragraph before taking once a deep breath and getting up from the windowsill. Dark walked back to the bed, hid the letter into his drawer and curled up on the bed. It took a while from him to fully calm down and fall asleep. Unknown to him, the Hero had been keeping eye on him but stayed silent. He only calmed down when Dark finally laid down and had fallen asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep sending the letters! Next one will be answered at Friday! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	17. Memories and plans of Twinrova

A/N:

Me: And I am still having Saria to send the letters into Evil Realm and gain the replies. ^^; We didn't really talk this time. =/ I fear I gotta figure out next Sage to help with next letters... She seems to start to suspect something. ^^;

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 17: Memories and plans of Twinrova

_Dear Twinrova Sisters, What was it like adopting Ganondorf? Could you possibly share any embarrassing moments? What is your retirement plan? How's Veran? Can I live with you? -N.O.S._

The two witches stared at the small piece of paper. They read it few times through while thinking what they should do with it. "Should we answer?" Kotake, the Sorceress of Ice asked carefully.

Koume, the Sorceress of Flame, shook her head viciously. "Never!" She screamed nearly furiously. "We will never tell off such important and personal things that are inquired by this N. O. S.!" The witch stated and snorted.

"I don't know, Koume... Maybe we could reminisce a bit?" Kotake said while taking a bit better position on her broom. Koume sighed but eventually shrugged.

"Maybe... But we will NOT write a reply!" The Flame witch nearly screamed. Kotake was bit startled but she nodded. Yet, the witch of ice did have an idea none the less.

"Even though we won't write a reply, we could write it down nonetheless, right?" She inquired bit hopefully. Koume sighed but shrugged.

"Maybe that could be good idea. We are, after all, over 400 years old." She replied. Kotake was just going to argue but decided to keep her mouth shut. At least she could write the reply in a way. This N. O. S. had taken up her interest but she knew that her twin sister wasn't willing to even think about followers unless they were accepted by Ganondorf.

"So... We could reminisce by going through the given questions... Okay?" Kotake asked carefully. Koume sighed nearly exaggerated. She felt that being trapped into Evil Realm had soften her sister quite badly. Yet, the flame witch did nod since she wasn't eager of starting an argument.

Since the duo were witches, magic was something both knew better than anything. So, with this little information in her mind, Kotake started to write her answer without Koume's knowledge. The ice witch was happy about being able to multitask easily without notion.

_Dear N. O. S., here are our answers to your questions. Ganondorf was special from the very beginning. Male child is born every hundred years to a Gerudo female. This already was unique since it claimed to have been hundred years since last time. But, we noticed something else in him. The first thing was the Triforce of Power... I know he wasn't supposed to have that already but we could see it in his hand long before he could gain it. We knew. The mother of his wasn't willing to give him to us, so we had to kill her. First I, Kotake froze her into solid ice before Koume burned her to ashes. The child watched quite interested about our doing. As we looked at him, he had this aura of leadership within him. He would eventually be a king! But, something in his eyes told of a lot deeper story. A story that we haven't yet figured out but what goes far into past._

_So... Embarrassing moments...? The moment we understood what it meant to look after an infant. -.-' We needed help so we had to choose a woman to look after our child's needs. She only did as we told which was just to change the diaper and feed him as well as to teach some basic things... Other than that there hasn't been any embarrassing moments. We have been fully proud of our child. He learned fast and knew exactly what he wanted. And even though we failed and ended into here, we will rise back and make our child be the KING! He will regain his lost throne!_

_Retire?! Are you out of your mind?! We will _NEVER_ retire! We're only bit over 400 years old and in very good health! The day we retire will be the day we die! By that time Ganondorf is the King of Hyrule and whole world!_

_Veran... She's sulking. Foolish woman. Couldn't handle well the failure. She doesn't understand that we WILL come back! And once we do that, she will be needed again. At least then she'll get over the failure and work again for Ganondorf's victory._

_..NO! ...It's hard enough with just me and my sister... And even Veran's close by... So, rather not. Close by, maybe, once we get back to Light World from here. Until we can meet face to face, Twinrova_

As soon as Kotake had written their twin name on the paper, it vanished. There wasn't even slightest chances for last moment writings. Kotake didn't notice a thing but Koume wasn't talking either anymore. They both were quiet for a long while. "So... I don't think there's much of other to say anymore..." Kotake half whispered.

Koume just nodded. "We need to start to plan how we'll get Ganondorf back to his throne." The flame witch stated. Kotake nodded. She couldn't agree more with that plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Short one... Again... *sigh* Wish I could write better from the bad guys side. =/

Keep sending the letters! Next one will be answered at Sunday! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	18. Letter to the Princess of Hyrule

A/N:

Me: *kocking bit fearfully to Zelda's door*

Zelda: -.-' You.

Me: *nervous chuckle* Uh... Yeah... Hi... Um... This is for you... *gives the letter*

Zelda: O.o Me? Um... Thank You.

Me: *still nervous* Yeah... You're welcome... See ya! *leaving very quickly*

Zelda: O.o Odd... *goes inside to check the letter*

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 18: Letter to Princess of Hyrule

_Dear Zelda, I must ask. Did you ever have a crush on Link? What's your secret to being beautiful? Can you use deathly magic or just nice magic? I think you are a wonderful person. V. _

_P.S. (I'm sorry I sent that other letter...)_

The Princess of Hyrule sighed. This was far from a formal letter and she wasn't fully sure how to answer. The only one she had ever sent informal letters was Link. But, that was closer of being just simple notes and such instead of real letter.

Zelda put the piece of paper down and shook her head. "At least she didn't mean to cause any trouble when contacting Ganondorf in the first place." She whispered and re-read the letter again. It was already about fourth time since she received the paper. "Well, it won't cause any harm to try and answer..." The princess continued and started to gather the needed items to reply.

_"Dear V, I am grateful that You have taken contact to me._

Zelda stared at the first line and sighed. "This _isn't_ a formal letter." She half growled, crumbled the paper and threw it into a bin. The princess took once a deep breath and started a new one.

_Dear V, thank You for Your letter. Forgive me, if I cannot stay informal but I receive too many of formal letters. Your letter is like a fresh wind in middle of these other letters. And I shall forgive You for the letter send to Ganondorf. I hope You received a letter that You hoped for._

_I am bit confused about Your past tense since I have never_

Zelda sighed again and crumbled the latest letter. She would NOT say _that_. The princess wrote the first paragraph the same way as on her latest work and started the second with new line.

_To answer to Your questions... Yes, I had a crush on Link. And my beauty is actually natural. Do not ask me how this is possible but I have a feeling that the Goddesses and magic has something to do with it. And I am _not_ trying to brag with it. Yes, I can also use deathly magic if need be._

_Thank You for Your compliment._

Zelda stopped writing and leaned her chin to her hand. She stared out of the window while thinking through what she could say more. The princess didn't know who this _V_ was but the said person knew her. Then again, nearly anyone and everyone knew her in one way or another. _"Wish I could say something nice to the sender too."_ Zelda thought and sighed once again. Writing informal letters was hard.

_I am sure that You are also a wonderful person. I hope my answers have been what You were waiting for. And I am sorry for answering so shortly to the given inquiries. I hope You can forgive me on that behalf._

_With best regards, Princess Zelda from Hyrule_

Zelda shook her head. This certainly wasn't her best letter to be send off. The princess read the letter through but decided that it was good enough to be send. She put the letter into an envelope and sealed it with the royal crest. After that she put it among other letters that were to be send off during that day.

Zelda glanced at the sealed letter from time to time while trying to concentrate to the papers in front of her. _"I'm grateful the person wasn't asking anything about that dark Hylian. I certainly wouldn't have known how to answer since he's... Odd, to say the least. Also, I just wonder if I should've told more about how I feel about Link... No, it'll be best not to tell it forward. Though, I'm certain everyone in Hyrule know about it already."_ She thought, put the pen down and just stared out of the window and let her thoughts fly. The princess was having a small smile on her face while she thought about the Hero of Time.

Zelda knew that it wasn't yet right time since thing had just started to calm down for the past year or so. Everyone seemed to still wait for something bad to happen. And then, out of nowhere, came the dark Hylian. The princess still had her doubts about Dark but there was one thing she couldn't ignore no matter how much she wanted to. That dark Hylian had thoroughly lifted the Hero's mood.

Ever since Link had refused to return back those seven years and helped her to rebuild the kingdom, the Hero never was truly happy. He helped more than was actually needed but when he had a chance, he left. Link was good at hiding and usually he stayed out of sight for several hours. Zelda knew that the Hero wasn't alright but she couldn't get him to talk. But, when Dark showed up... And especially after he had fully chosen to live at the castle... Link seemed to be lot happier and having a full grip on his life.

Yet, the princess feared and waited for the dark Hylian to turn his back on the Hero. And this was the reason she wasn't sure how to react to him. Dark had done a lot for Link's sake even if he didn't know but how much that would count in the end? Zelda sighed and walked to the window. She stared out and tried to push the sorrowful thoughts out. There was so much she blamed herself for but right now she needed to concentrate into helping her kingdom. The princess of Hyrule took once a deep breath and returned to her desk. Bit hesitantly she picked up next letter and started to read it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep sending the letters! ^.^ At least this is a bit longer than the earlier one. ^^;

Next letter will be answered at next Tuesday! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	19. Birthdays

A/N:

*knock on door and Link walks in*

Me: Hey! =D

Link: Hi. ^.^ You called?

Me: *nods* Yep! Letter for you! =D

Link: =D Thanks... And thank You, Swamp Dragon Princess! ^.^ See ya! =)

*Link leaves*

Me: I just wonder if I should've warned him 'bout one thing... Oh, well, he'll find out soon enough. ^^;

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 19: Birthdays

_Dear Link, Thanks for all your good advice in your last letter. Reading it, I actually thought to myself that I could've used it a little while ago. I'll get to that…_

_I actually meant before that you have a great achievement in bringing out the best in Dark. I am completely aware he is his own person and very different to you. I personally don't think an outside individual can change a person like that. I know some people say that others have changed them but I think change comes from within, the person concerned needs to want to change. I think from what I have heard that you have done a good job in guiding him…..and that is what I meant by achievement. _

_I also explained to Dark a little more about the medallion's significance. He doesn't need to worry about royal behaviour and such. At the end of the day deku folk respond to power so if he walks around a swamp like he owns the place with that medallion he'll be fine!_

_So getting back to your advice- I wish I could have asked you that question a couple of months back. I did go on this little adventure…..and I basically got into a bit of trouble. Long story short I was stuck on the side of a very muddy steep hill that dropped into the sea….and the tide came in. I was making my way round the edge climbing through trees when a rotten branch fell into the sea. I managed to scramble up the muddy bank then my shoes got stuck in the mud and I nearly fell into the sea!_

_I was alright in the end….just a few scrapes and bruises….but I think it's safe to say I will be taking your advice in future! Well….assuming I get out of this castle….ever! _*sighs*_ I'll let Dark fill you in on that….I already explained to him and I can't be bothered to tell it all over again _(*frustrated growl*)_ …sorry._

_Anyway I have a new question for you. I was wondering when is your birthday, and is it the same day as Dark's? Also, how do you celebrate birthdays in Hyrule?_

_With fondest regards, Swamp Dragon Princess_

_P.S. Did the maze ever grow back after that little adventure you and Dark went through to gain the magic seeds?_

Link facedesked on the second he had read through the second paragraph. _"Arrgh! How could I be so stupid! Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! You keep telling to Dark to read _between_ lines and fail to do it by _yourself_! Why the hell I didn't think! I'll be more than surprised if she hasn't barked me down for my idiocy!"_ The Hero barked himself down without mercy before finally taking a deep breath and deciding to read the letter to end.

Link sighed in relief. There weren't any real barking down except bit of harsh tone within the second paragraph. Other than that it was calm and collected. _"At least I didn't get her angry at me. I still can't believe I could do such a huge mistake! Anyways, I'd better start off with an apology. Though, she did get me confused and worried... I _really_ gotta talk with Dark about what she's meaning..."_ The Hero thought while getting needed items for writing a letter reply.

_Dear Swam Dragon Princess, thank you for your letter. I am extremely sorry for the way I replied to your earlier letter. I have to admit that I failed to realize your main meaning and I fully apologize that. I did not mean to get you angry nor hurt by my words. I hate to admit but I guess I wasn't fully thinking when I read through your letter. I always keep telling Dark to read _between_ the lines but I totally failed to that by _myself_. I hope you can accept my sincere apology._

_And about Dark and the medallion... Well, he's still needing to gain more confidence. Currently, I hate to say this but, I doubt he could walk around a swamp like he'd own it. But, I will tell him this and do my best to help him to gain that kind of courage._

_I'm glad nothing bad happened in the end. Just be more careful next time. And try to be more prepared, though I know that it can be quite hard sometimes... All I can say is... Do your best and I'm sure that'll get you through most of troubles._

_But, getting to your actual question... My birthday is in summer. Sixth month from the New Year's Eve, second week from there and fourth day on the week... _*facepalm*_ Sorry... Bit odd way of saying it but I guess I've taken this up from Dark. He's still having bit of hard time to realize the months, weeks and days so he rather states it out on different way... Like I just demonstrated. Not to mention that he counts the days bit differently too which is by the Moon. According to Dark a month is the time from Full Moon to Full Moon. Four, or actually five, weeks a month, seven days a week. Though, he doesn't count the days like I do or as is on the calendar. He kinda starts from number one, goes to seventh and starts all over again... Well, his defense is the that he wasn't taught in the first place about how to count time in days, weeks and months. He kinda had to learn it by himself... Though, in these days his counting still starts simply by for example: Seventh year after Ganondorf's death... After this comes the month's number, the number of the week and last is the number of the day. So, yeah, not much of progress on this side... Yet..._

_But, about Dark's birthday... I actually don't know. He doesn't know for certain of when, as he says it, Ganondorf _created_ him. Then again, he isn't eager of celebrating such a day in the first place. So, I asked him once if he's okay that we'd choose the day we first met... Which was shot down on the second I said it... Plus I said things wrong. I wasn't meaning our first meeting which ended up into our fight. I was meaning the SECOND meeting but I said it wrong. -.-' So, once we cleared that part off he accepted to consider about it. Then again, I had a feeling he had come back few days earlier before I met with him but... Yeah, that day actually was finally accepted... So..._

_Dark's birthday is, if you allow me to say it the way he would put it, in eight month from the New Year's Eve, first week and second day._

_So, I do realize that when I put it this way, the day itself changes on yearly basis but when you think it through Dark's way of thinking... It still stays as the same day one way or the other... Which is still why Dark realizes to either being bit too early or then in late with my birthday... And this also brings forth his confusion when I try to keep his birthday by the calendar... So, this is the reason I have decided to try and keep eye on the "Moon Calendar" but so far it hasn't really worked out well._

_Yet, back in Kokiri, our birthday was actually kept in same day which meant for huge celebrations. The Great Deku Tree kept track of time and so he had the full notion on our birthdays... Which the Young Deku Tree told me about a month after I had finally defeated Ganondorf and Ganon. So, until then I hadn't known my own birthday either. But, Kokiris don't need to count the time for more than the four seasons. That's their calendar. Not the days, weeks or months. Year is from one winter to another. Birthday is celebrated in midsummer. It was simple and easy back then. Which reminds me that even though Saria knows my real birthday in these days, she still comes to congratulate me at midsummer._

_But, staying on the topic and going to the actual thing... Well, I haven't really gotten much of chances to celebrations. Not to mention I'm not too fond of it considering that I'm kept as a Hero and all that... So, in all reality I have actually declined from celebrating my birthdays. Reason: _Too formal._ I keep it small which usually means just simple meeting with Zelda in private and the simple words and such... I hadn't told to Dark about my birthday until I finally got him fully out of the Water Temple. That took couple of years to get done... After that he's been keeping quite well track on my birthdays... With the yearly change... But, it's never big. Just simple and something unique. Usually something he's done by himself. And each time he feels like it isn't enough no matter what I say._

_I try to celebrate Dark's birthday but, like I earlier mentioned, it isn't easy with the day confusion... Which always brings me in front of fear of being late with it. Late or early, either way, I still seem to make things wrong. Not to mention that I seem to fail to match his presents._

_The thing is that I'm not good to do anything special like drawings or such. So, in the end my main present for Dark is just simply playing the Ocarina. It's not much and I usually try to find something worth of giving... Which usually ends up being as hot chocolate, cookies and fave food, which changes from time to time... But, sometimes I do find more or less of worthy thing to give. Like taking him off to the small competitions and plays like the Bombchu Bowling or such. But, in the end, I feel like I can't match what he's up and about on giving to me._

_So, yeah... There isn't much of celebrations in the end. Dark isn't happy in big groups and that usually ends up on the fact that people are more interested about me than of him... Which is not the thing we're meaning to gain. So, we keep it small and with chosen people around. This usually ends up with just me and Dark... Sometimes accompanied by Zelda and/or Saria... Other Sages come and go as they please, so they do know they have the acceptance of joining in. But, that's kinda all... OH! And Sheik is along sometimes too... At least when he's able to behave around Dark... Though, the duo is getting on better basis, luckily._

_But, leaving this topic off and going to your second question... Yes, the maze has come back. Dark seriously was overjoyed when he realized that fact. Hell, I hadn't slept much on the night and Dark half dragged me out of our room while I was still half asleep! Luckily my mood didn't ruin his mood and on the second I saw the maze, I was thoroughly awake. I hadn't been fully sure whether or not it would work but luckily it did. Also, after watching awed at the green maze, Dark already dragged me inside to check it fully. And since I wasn't as awake as before anymore, we got lost into there for few hours. Not that Dark minded. It was one of very few times I've seen him THAT happy about anything. But, I'm sure Dark will be telling this to his ghost writer who'll tell the whole story out eventually... Especially since this was just a very short summary of the whole day..._

_I hope you can accept my apology for the way I answered in my earlier letter to you. I won't make any excuses since it was thoroughly my own fault. But, I hope I have managed to answer well enough to your new inquiries. It is always a pleasure to hear of you. And I will talk with Dark about that one matter which you told about. I honestly hope it won't be any of too dangerous thing that has forced you to take cover in your castle and that it will be handled as fast as possible. If this said matter requires more of help than what you can gain from your kingdom, remember that both me and Dark are willing to come for your help. With best regards, the Hero of Time, Link_

Link read through what he had written. The letter seemed good enough to be send off so he folded it and put it into the envelope. After this he left to take the letter into mail. On his way back to his and Dark's shared room, the Hero took a detour through the country yard.

Link had shown Dark few places which the guards, knights and other people didn't know about. The Hero had found them while he was checking the area years ago. Now he was walking straight to one of those hidden places which only he, and now even Dark, knew about.

After the wide country yard came very thick and dark forest. Link didn't hesitate even slightest bit while he made his way through the jungle of branches and whatnot. After a while of very hard section, which was where most of people gave up and turned back, the Hero came out into a small and round clearing.

In middle of the said clearing was Dark. He had his eyes closed while he was laying on the soft grass. The area where he was lying on was lighted by the sunlight. Link knew that the dark Hylian already knew him to be around. "Knew I'd find you here." The Hero said while he walked calmly forward. Dark didn't do a thing to show he acknowledged him at all. "Fallen asleep, huh?" Link questioned grinning while he sat down next to the dark Hylian.

"I would be if someone didn't come to bother." Dark replied with a grin. Link chuckled but that was as far as their talk went for a while. The Hero closed his eyes and let the sunlight warm him. It seemed that the duo had lot more in common than what either of them even knew about. The warmth of the sunlight in a nice little clearing was something both enjoyed along with other small little things.

After a short while of silence Dark opened one eye and looked at the Hero. "So... What brings you here?" The dark Hylian asked while still grinning. It was lot of fun to use words and sentences he had heard and learned through the years. Link chuckled again but sighed after that. Dark opened both of his eyes and frowned slightly. The chuckle he had known to wait for but not for the sigh. "You okay?" Dark inquired bit worriedly while slightly sitting up.

"Well, I don't know how bad the matter is but..." Link started hesitantly. "I got a letter from Swamp Dragon Princess. She mentioned something about not being able to leave her castle and that she has explained it to you. The question is... What's going on?" The Hero continued and with the last sentence, he turned fully to face the darker Hylian.

Dark was bit startled. He sat up fully and kept his gaze on the ground. "I had a feeling I should've talked with you about it but... I don't know... It didn't sound _that_ of bad..." The dark Hylian started quietly. Eventually he sighed and raised his worried gaze back to the Hero. "There's this odd guy... A crow-man, she calls him. The guy got this black crow with him which is the reason for the name... He's... Well... Kinda keeping eye on her castle but hasn't really caused any trouble so far. It's creepy and odd. Plus, he vanishes when people get too close. This is the reason she's not allowed out currently." Dark explained bit hesitantly.

"Have you given any ideas how to handle the situation?" Link asked while slightly frowning. The dark Hylian nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah... But I don't know how much of use it is in the end..." Dark replied while getting more worried. The Hero stayed silent for a long while which got the darker Hylian even more worried. "Link?" He eventually called quietly.

The Hero sighed and relaxed. "Currently I don't know how much we can help. The guy hasn't been of trouble... Yet... And I hope he _won't_ be any of trouble... But, we don't know where she lives and by showing up without good enough reason, we might just make things worse. Who knows, maybe the guy is just protecting the place or such." Link stated and shrugged.

Dark nodded slowly. He wasn't fully happy about the choice of actions but he couldn't really go on his own either. "Dark, we can't do of anything else than wait and see. If she calls us in and asks for help, then we'll head off straight away. I know you're not happy about the situation. Neither am I. I consider her as a friend already and I hate to think that something bad could happen." Link stated as calmly as he could. The dark Hylian nodded again but stayed silent. "Listen, the evening's falling down so we should head back to the castle. The forest is hard enough already but when it's dark, it'll be even harder." The Hero continued and stood up.

Link offered his hand to Dark which the dark Hylian accepted and the Hero pulled him to his feet. "Come on. I'll talk about this with Zelda tomorrow. I'm sure she'll let us go for Swamp Dragon Princess' help if it is required. Also, she might be willing to take contact to her too in figuring out how bad the situation is. Until we know more, there is nothing we can do." Link tried to reassure.

"Yeah... You're right..." Dark whispered bit disappointed. Link said few more things in hopes of reassuring. Yet, nothing really got the worry off of the dark Hylian. There were so few of friends he had that this was something that didn't leave him alone. Link knew he wasn't doing much of progress so he tried to get Dark's notion off of the matter and into something... So, once they reached to their room he threw a book to the dark Hylian. Dark gave a fast glare to the Hero but opened the book nonetheless after he got to the bed and started to read it by random.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep sending the letters! ^.^ Oh, and Swamp Dragon Princess, tell me if I got things wrong on Dark's explanation and I'll fix it. ^^; I kinda went by memory in there. -.-'

Next letter will be answered at Thursday! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	20. Favorite part of Hyrule

A/N:

*Dark walks in*

Me: Hey, Dark! ^.^ I got lot of things for ya! =D

Dark: =D Cool! *goes already to the box*

Me: Shouldn't you thank first and check the things back at the castle? ^.-

Dark: *blushing* Uh... Right... *checks the label* Thanks, Dusk! ^.^ *leaves with the box and letter*

Me: =) I bought the carrots and apples on Dusk's behalf, by the way. ^^; But rest of stuff are fully from Dusk. =)

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 20: Favorite part of Hyrule

_Dear Dark, Thanks for your reply! Sorry about putting in so many questions and I promise that I was not asking you if you could take a cat. Anyways...I have another question. What is your favourite part of Hyrule? Also, How did you get out of the Water Temple when it's covered in ice? I hope you had a nice time Skating with Link! Hey! That's a thought. Could you ask Link what his favourite part of Hyrule is too? Thanks a lot! –Dusk_

Dark was laying on the bed and kept his eyes closed. This time the letter inquiry was both easy and bit hard. He had an answer to the second question already but the first one needed lot of thinking. Not to mention that Link wasn't going to be in the room for few hours _at least_.

The dark Hylian sighed and sat up. Lately there had been lot of meetings that Dark wasn't allowed along. He didn't really mind about that but it left him bored. Sure, he could read books but even that became bit too much eventually. The dark Hylian knew he could leave the room and explore around but there were few things keeping him from doing that. One, Link would worry if he didn't know for certain where he was at. Two, Dark wasn't eager of crashing up with knights and guards. And three... He'd get lost. There were still lot of places he had no knowledge at all and by that he would lose his way back way too fast.

Dark took out what he needed to reply to the letter. He re-read the letter and started to think out for an answer. For a while he thought about just leaving it off and go to do something else but the dark Hylian just couldn't bring himself to be that disrespectful. So, he took the pen up and started his reply.

_Dear Dusk, thank you for your letter and for the presents! I'm actually eagerly waiting for next winter so I can go and try out those ice skates! Also, once Link gets here I'm sure he'll teach me about how to use the sword polish... Never had that before. _*nervous chuckle*_ Also, huge thanks on Storm's and Epona's behalf! I'm glad they're getting bit of notion too! Thank You! Oh, and don't worry about asking lot of questions. It at least gives me chance to think about things through and all._

_So... For your inquiries... Well, about the Water Temple... _*sigh*_ Honestly speaking I hadn't even known that it would freeze. The room where I lived bit over six years is, well, a mirage. Nice~ I wrote that word right! =D _*cough* _Getting back to answering... Well, the rest of the Temple _did_ freeze. Since I didn't feel a thing back then, I didn't have any of notion of the thing._

_The realization hit only when Link came to see me at that day. I knew him to be wet by the time he'd come to there but what he looked like wasn't what I had been waiting for. He was _tired_. So, yeah, I asked what's wrong and all that stuff... And he told me that the Temple had frozen over and coming to see me had been hellishly hard... And I was fully confused._

_I was even more confused when we didn't go the normal way out but the way he came into the room. And that was the first time I got a word for the odd, glass like mirror thingy on the ground... And now even in the Temple. _Ice_. So, yeah, our way was by what Link had created... Which seriously had taken him hours to make!_

_Sure, the slippery ground wasn't any of trouble to me but to Link it was. He had created the way by his sword, the Megaton Hammer and Din's Fire. It really had got him tired. Not to mention that he had been worried for my sake. But, yeah, he begged and pleaded that I wouldn't go back to the Temple until the winter would be over... I accepted eventually since I did realize how much work it had taken from him to get to see me. And I can understand Link's hesitation of re-doing it all over again._

_So, yeah, that's the way. Ever since I came out of the Temple at the end of the fall before the lake froze over. Yet, Link stayed worried that I'd still be in the Temple when the lake eventually froze... Which gave me a perfect chance to startle him. _*grin*_ But, those days are over since I'm living in the castle now. =)_

_And your second, or first, inquiry... I'm not fully sure what to reply. I got to see Hyrule a bit while I was a full Shadow. During Ganondorf's time there wasn't much to see but after Link took me out of the Temple and showed me a better life... Well, I kinda avoided everything where I could crash up with people, so I don't think I have full notion of the kingdom. But, I'll see what I can say... And just to warn, my thoughts about fave place might change as I learn to know Hyrule better._

Dark stopped writing and leaned his chin against his hand. He kept tapping the pen to the paper while slightly frowning and staring out of the window. The dark Hylian thought through all of the places he had so far visited at. He put in what Link had told him, what he had read about the places and what he had seen and heard. Eventually Dark sighed, turned back to the letter he was writing and continued his work.

_Hate to admit but I think my favorite place is _Lake Hylia_. NOT the Water Temple, thank you. Just the lake. Probably because it was the first place I saw when Link took me out of the Temple. Also, it shows well all the four seasons. And ice skating! Can't forget that! Also, I like, oddly enough, the sound of the waves crashing to the shore. And singing birds! That's really cool! Sure, the scientist bit freaks me out but the fishpond owner is quite nice. Also... Well... My fear for water doesn't really help my case... But, sometimes, usually with Link along, I do go for a swim... Haven't really fished after that one incident back at that Christmas Month several years back... Link has taught me about the month's name but it keeps slipping out of my mind. Sorry. Um... What else... I think that's all for it._

_Sure, the lake isn't the only place I like but I guess it's one of the main places I go to when I, very rarely but still, leave the castle. The Gerudo Fortress has really amazing Horseback Archery place. And I made few friends at there at that same time as that little fishing incident. Um... Of course I like the castle too! After all I live in here currently. _*nervous chuckle* _Um... Haven't yet been much to other places but I think they're nice enough._

_So... Link's part will be once he comes over... Stupid meetings. _*sigh*_ Sorry, I shouldn't be so selfish but... Well... Currently I'm bit bored... But, yeah... Gotta wait for Link to come over..._

Dark sighed, dropped the pen and flopped down to the bed. "Blah! Can't those meetings be shorter?" He half grumbled and turned his gaze to the door. The dark Hylian glared at it while hoping that Link would already come. After a short while Dark sighed again, closed his eyes and curled up. He didn't fall asleep but at least it gave him more of chances to let his thoughts fly.

Hours went past and the dark Hylian hadn't moved even an inch. He listened to every sound he could hear and just kept waiting. It was late in the evening when he finally heard Link's footsteps. The dark Hylian sat up with a small smile on his face. _"Finally!"_ He thought bit exaggerated.

When the Hero finally came through the door, it was clear that he wasn't on his best mood. He slammed the door shut, dropped his sword and shield to the floor and just crashed to the bed. Dark stared wide-eyed at the scene and stayed thoroughly silent. He just barely even breathed in slight fear of making things even worse. _"I should've faked asleep!"_ The dark Hylian nearly screamed at himself, closed his eyes and very carefully and slowly he laid down to the bed.

Dark heard Link sigh and felt him sit up. "I'm sorry..." The Hero half muttered. "This certainly wasn't what you were waiting for." He continued before already stretching. After that he turned around to see the darker Hylian. "Dark?" Link called carefully.

Dark sat up very slowly while keeping his back to the Hero. He kept his eyes closed and just waited. Link sighed, crawled over the bed and pulled the darker Hylian into a loose embrace. "Are you okay?" The Hero inquired quietly. Dark just simply nodded since he didn't trust his voice. "Problems with the letter?" Link questioned when he noticed the piece of paper on the table.

"Um... Not really..." Dark eventually answered, took a deep breath and finally asked what worried him more than anything at that moment: "How bad was the meeting?" Link chuckled and shook his head. The dark Hylian in his arms was getting even more worried that he had crossed the line.

"Not that of bad. Just freaking boring." Link answered while closing his eyes. "I would've gladly been anywhere else than at that stupid meeting. Everything was gone through so slowly and thoroughly that... Honestly, I highly doubt you want to hear a thing about this." The Hero explained and chuckled again. "Sorry. I probably worried you straight off when I came in. In all reality I just need rest." Link continued and tightened the hug a bit.

Dark sighed and finally relaxed. He knew he had been acting very stupidly but he couldn't help it. There still were things he hadn't been able to leave into past. Most of such things were fears even though he already knew that at least half of them had no reason anymore. The dark Hylian was fully grateful that Link didn't inquire about his odd behavior since Dark wasn't eager to explain.

"So... The letter...?" Link inquired a short while after the dark Hylian had relaxed in his arms. Dark perked up on that and nearly sat fully straight. The Hero was fast to let go and let the dark Hylian pick the letter up from the table.

"Um... Dusk is inquiring about your fave place in Hyrule..." Dark half read the question. Link pulled fully off and leaned his back to the headboard of the bed. He had nearly equal small frown on his face while he thought about the question.

"Fave place, huh?" The Hero whispered and shrugged. "Not an easy thing to come up with... Let's see... Hmm..." Link continued, turned his gaze to the bed and continued to think it through. Dark glanced at the papers on the table and suddenly he got an idea.

"Maybe we could put up the good and bad thoughts about the places up on a paper?" The dark Hylian suggested while already taking up a paper and pen. Link chuckled and nodded with a slight smile.

"I think that's a good idea!" The Hero half shouted. "So... Let's see..." He continued and turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Um... Lake Hylia... Beautiful lake, nice place at summer, ice skating at winter, fishing... Water Temple..." Link stated out. Dark flinched slightly at the last mention.

"Water Temple? I wouldn't keep that as a good reason." The dark Hylian half whined. Link chuckled again and grinned.

"That's where I met with you. So, to me it's a good thing." Link sated it out like a simple fact. Dark frowned but nodded eventually.

"I guess you got a point in that..." He half mumbled while feeling bit bad of not having mentioned _THAT_ in his letter.

"So... Kokiri Forest... My first home. Saria, the Kokiris in overall, The Guardian Tree..." Link continued his list but fell silent quite fast. Dark sighed and turned his bit sad gaze to the Hero.

"Bad memories?" The dark Hylian inquired carefully. Link sighed and nodded. "Maybe we could go to the next part..." Dark suggested quietly and the Hero nodded again.

"Zora's Domain. Zoras in overall, the nice diving game..." Link sighed and shrugged. "I seemingly can't come up with much currently. Sorry... Maybe the timing isn't that of good..." The Hero apologized.

Dark shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. After all, we're looking for a fave place for ya." He replied and gave a slight grin. Link chuckled and nodded.

"You're right. Going forward." The Hero stated lot happier. "Um... Kakariko Village and Death Mountain. Well, can't say anything good about the village, sorry... The mountain, well, Gorons for certain... Memory of Volvagia and Darunia... There's a Fairy Fountain... Um... Yeah..." Link continued but got even more nervous the further he went.

"What about the Song of Storms, the potion shop and archery game? The road to the Gorons and the village being the home of Sheikahs?" Dark inquired carefully.

Link sighed but nodded. "You got good points. What about Shadow Temple and the graveyard? The Poes, that freaky house with the cursed people. Sheesh, I still have nightmares about it once in a while." The Hero countered and shivered bit at the thought.

"Fine. At least we know for certain that Kakariko Village _won't_ be your fave place." Dark answered while he wrote the pros and cons down. "So, going forward."

Link nodded and thought for the next part of Hyrule. "Lon Lon Ranch. Epona's home, Malon, calm place, animals in over all..." The Hero stated out. Dark nodded while he wrote the words down. "Gerudo Fortress. Um... The Horseback Archery ground and the small test thingy for the Gerudos and others. Too hot place for me." Link continued and gave a slight nervous chuckle at the last sentence.

"So... We got the castle area anymore if I've counted things right." Dark said after he had gotten the last parts down. "So... Thoughts?"

The Hero nodded. "Zelda." He stated straight off without a second thought. "Other than that I don't think I have anything else to say." Link said and shrugged. "So, what do we got?" He inquired and came to the table while Dark shared the papers so all of the information was nearly next to each other.

They were silent while they read the papers through. "Lake Hylia." Link eventually stated. "That's the only place I can say I fully like. Oh, and by the way, you can add yourself to the list about the castle." The Hero continued and grinned at the realization. Dark blushed fully but didn't write it down.

"So... Um... Do you want to write your answer or do I do that?" The dark Hylian inquired while looking away from Link. The Hero chuckled and gave a fast hug to Dark.

"Nah. You can write it. I think I'll head to wash up and get ready to bed." Link stated while already crawling away from the bed. Dark sighed a bit while relaxing. "Though, I do want to know what you've written on my behalf, got it?" The Hero continued with a grin. The dark Hylian just nodded, took once a deep breath, put the papers into an order and pulled out his own letter before already starting to write.

_So, I finally got Link's reply for your inquiry. We kinda had to go through all of the places and state out good and bad parts for it. And, oddly enough, Link's reply to your question is: _Lake Hylia_._

_The reasons for his answer: It's a beautiful lake and nice place in the summer. He likes to ice skate too, luckily. Though, Link also likes fishing which is a thing I haven't yet gotten into... And as last... The Water Temple... Reason... We met there. And while thinking on this line... That's the only reason I can think to like the Temple. And I'm not meaning our _first_ meeting but the second. That's what changed everything. So, yeah, since Water Temple is part of Lake Hylia, it is also one of the reasons to like the place itself._

_I hope the answers are good enough. And, forgot to say this earlier, I really like ice skating so of course I had lot of fun with him on it! =D With best regards, Dark_

The dark Hylian sighed, put the pen down and lay down on the bed. It was just in time since Link came out at that moment. "You like the view?" He inquired grinning. Dark just put his tongue out at him for an reply. The Hero chuckled and came to the bed. "So... What did you write?" He asked while already trying to get the bedcover off which was a futile try while the dark Hylian was still on it.

Dark sat up, took the letter and read the part aloud. Link nodded. "That's a good reply." He stated but it certainly wasn't what the darker Hylian was waiting for.

"But is it truth?" Dark inquired while he flopped back down to the bed and started at Link all over again. The Hero sighed and sat down to the bed. He thought for a while about all that was written on that part of the letter and what he liked the most about Hyrule in overall.

Link nodded slowly. "Yes... It is full truth." He eventually replied and smiled. "You can go and send it off. I'll wait for you here." The Hero stated and Dark nodded. The dark Hylian put the letter into two envelopes and left. Link sighed and finally got the bed done. By the time Dark came back, Link was already sitting on the bed and having his own blanket fully around himself. "I don't know if you're tired but I highly suggest of getting to bed now." The Hero stated. Dark just simply nodded and soon enough he had taken his place on the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep sending the letters! ^.^

Next letter will be answered at Saturday! =D

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	21. Present for Ganondorf

A/N:

**IMPORTANT!_ READ!_** I have several important announcements considering this story and few other things. I hope You can understand and forgive me for inconvenience. I am extremely sorry for this: **Letters from Hyrule_ will be on hiatus for the time being._**

**1)** The reason for hiatus is simple. Trying to write letters every other day is taking bit too much of time while planning few other things for Your happiness. Not to mention that before I had a letter or few written before updating but now it has caught up. There is a poll on my profile so I'm quite certainly going to be updating _Letters from Hyrule_ twice a week once I've got enough of answers and I have written more of replies. BUT for that I need to know what You guys think to be the best days to update. THANK YOU! And I'm really, really, extremely, terribly SORRY for this! T.T

**2) **I'm working with a Halloween Side Quest story for CaH Saga. I have the idea and I've started to write it. But I need time with it.

**3) **I'm also working with a new Advent Calendar thingy. This time I'm updating it in DeviantArt simply because it is informational thing. Once December comes, I'll be putting one Journal for each day. Name of this thing is simply _25 Tidbits of CaH Saga_.

Also, I had in thought of NOT sending any harmful things forward but this what I have written just simply was something that I couldn't ignore. Plus I hate Ganondorf enough to do this. =P

-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: *stares at the box* Okay... _This is hand made magic bomb. Treat carefully. _*mischievous grin* I hope Ganondorf enjoys his present. Thank You, V! =D *meeting with Saria whom is more than eager to send the said present forward*

Sorry for no reply letter! ^^; Ganondorf is too busy being angry. ;-)

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LETTERS FROM HYRULE  


CHAPTER 21: Present for Ganondorf

The King of Evil stared at the box bit surprised. He had a feeling of something not being alright. Then again he trusted no-one and nothing. Carefully Ganondorf opened the box and looked inside.

In the box was a perfectly rounded dark blue object. It had a golden podium kind of thing on it and silver colored rope coming from there. "A bomb." King of Evil growled while shaking his head. He had still a feeling that something was off with the item.

Carefully Ganondorf turned the box upside down and dropped the bomb out of the box. He carefully took distance to the item and looked at the box again. It was fully empty. The King of Evil glanced at the bomb again and saw a piece of note next to it.

Ganondorf picked the paper up. In the note was written: _"I'm so glad you think I'm stupid! Here's a gift."_ The King of Evil sighed and shook his head. He crumbled the paper and sat down. For a while he thought what to do with the bomb since he didn't dare to touch it. Suddenly he noticed few monsters not too far from him.

"Hey! You two! Get your asses in here on this second!" Ganondorf shouted and the duo ran straight to him. The Bokoblin and Lizalfos saluted on the second they got close enough. "Take this bomb out of here." The King of Evil growled before already turning his back to the duo and walked away.

The lizard and red pig creature looked at each other bit confused. After that they turned their gazes into the item. It was bit bigger than normal bombs but there wasn't much of other difference besides the color. "What should we do with it?" The Bokoblin questioned.

The Lizalfos shrugged and took the bomb up. "It's bit heavier than normal ones." It observed while looking it from every direction. The Bokoblin just shrugged.

"Well, it does look bigger than normal ones." It exclaimed and started to walk out of there. "The Stalfos' should know what to do with it. They're masters of bombs after all." The Bokoblin continued.

The Lizalfos nodded and followed its comrade. The creature still observed the bomb until it came up with an idea. It tried to lit the silver rope but nothing worked. The lizard sighed but started to grin quite fast. "Catch!" It shouted and threw the bomb towards the Bokoblin.

The red pig turned around and shrieked. It nearly caught the bomb but it slipped out of the creature's hands. The bomb fell to the ground but nothing happened. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" The Bokoblin shrieked while picking the item up.

The Lizalfos was laughing out loud but after it caught its breath, the creature was already grinning. "Dunno. Though, we can't really die in here." The monster stated with a shrug. The Bokoblin just huffed, turned its back to the lizard and continued walking. "Besides, it looks like it doesn't even work. I tried to light it already but nothing worked." The Lizalfos explained.

The Bokoblin sighed. "Well, there's one more of reason to go and see one of the Stalfos'." It stated and nodded forward. "And we don't have to go too far." The monster continued before already starting to run. The Lizalfos jogged next to the pig creature since it has longer legs and faster run.

"Hey, Stal! We got something for you!" The Lizalfos screamed, grinned and nodded to the Bokoblin next to it. The red monster nodded and threw the bomb towards the skeletal warrior. The Stalfos jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

The bomb flew right in front of the skeleton without blowing up. The warrior picked the item up bit hesitantly and looked it around. "Odd..." It mumbled and turned its gaze into the duo who had reached the Stalfos by then. "Where did you find this?" The skeletal monster inquired.

The duo glanced at each other. "Boss gave it to us." The Bokoblin stated. The Stalfos stared at the two in front of it before starting to laugh.

"Are you out of your minds? Boss would never give this kind of weapon to two dimwitted creatures!" The skeletal monster shouted while laughing. "This is something very unique and unexpected." The Stalfos continued and started to inspect the bomb closer.

"What do you mean?" The Lizalfos questioned while staring at the dark blue thing. "And why it didn't blow up when we threw it... Or better yet... Why it didn't light up when I tried?" The lizard inquired confused.

The Stalfos chuckled. "Alright... I'll answer to your stupid questions." It stated, sat down and put the bomb next to itself. "First of all, this is created by magic. Second of all, it will blow up without lighting it at all. And third, it is meant only for _one_ specific enemy." The skeletal creature explained, picked the bomb up again and started to check it out once again.

The Lizalfos and Bokoblin glanced at each other before sitting down and watching the skeleton's work of inspection. The Stalfos glanced at the duo but tried to ignore them. Yet, the intent stare from the two creatures was driving the skeleton insane. "Fine! I'll tell more!" The Stalfos shouted irritated. The duo grinned mischievously. _Victory!_

The skeletal creature sighed and started to explain all it knew about the specific bomb. "This is lot stronger in power since it's bigger than normal bombs. Meaning that it has more of magic and blowing up stuff inside it. The color already states out that it is made by handcraft of someone. Every other bomb is lighter by color so this isn't something you can just go and buy. Also, very few use gold and silver while creating a bomb but as far as I have heard, it increases the explosion. Since it didn't light up when you tried to blow something, it indicates that it is not meant to be blown up by just anyone who finds it." While talking the Stalfos showed the parts he was meaning.

"Besides all this, it should've blown up already since you tried to toast me." The skeleton continued with a slight deadpan. "So... Unless we can find out who this is meant for, then I highly doubt it to be of any danger for anyone." The creature stated, stood up and dropped the bomb between the duo. Still, nothing happened. Both Lizalfos and Bokoblin had been bit fearful and so they sighed in relief when the item didn't blow up. "Just as I demonstrated. You two can just play with it. Oh, and I highly doubt you're able to put it into pieces even if you tried to." The Stalfos continued with an evil grin before it walked away.

The Lizalfos and Bokoblin glanced at each other before turning their gazes into the bomb. Soon they grinned and started to fight over who was going to open it up. After a short while of fighting, they decided to work it together. The red creature held the bomb while the green lizard tried to open the lid.

The creature pulled first on the rope as hard as it could but nothing. After that it tried to pull on the lid part but still nothing. Next on line was to try and twist it open. That plan failed too. The two sat down while panting. "What next?" The Bokoblin inquired.

The Lizalfos shrugged. "Well, it's no danger so why not just play with it?" It suggested and stood up. The Bokoblin followed suit and soon the duo was throwing the bomb around. From time to time the lizard struck the bomb with its tail. First time had been a pure reflex which freaked the creature out extremely harshly.

The Lizalfos was thoroughly surprised when the bomb didn't blow up but flew back towards the Bokoblin. The lizard sighed in relief and continued their play with more courage. Slowly their game of throwing the bomb at each other and back gained more players around. Few Stalfos, not the one they had talked with, though, took part after they had had chance to inspect the bomb. Few Octoroks and one ReDead followed suit. Several other creatures joined in but weren't there for too long.

As the group walked around to make the game harder, they accidentally came closer to the King of Evil. Suddenly the bomb gained lot more of strength and speed than before. It was thrown towards the Lizalfos whom stuck it forward by its tail. The one gaining it was a Dinolfos (OoT) whom struck the bomb with tail towards Dinofols (MM). This creature hit the item with a tail again but to Dynalfos (TP). The last lizard creature struck the bomb with a such powerful tail that the bomb flew far over the players. Others groaned and followed the bomb's flying.

Suddenly the group saw where the bomb was going. "Oops..." They whispered, glanced at each other before already bolting the hell away from there. Most of the creatures kept pushing the original Lizalfos and Bokoblin whom had come up with the game. "You'll take the blame!" The others hissed while getting away from the place.

The bomb flew straight to Ganondorf. The King of Evil turned around just to see the bomb flying towards him. He didn't notice it being lit at all, so he caught it. On the second it touched Ganondorf's hands, the bomb blew off.

The Lizalfos and Bokoblin had started to run in hopes of catching the bomb before it would reach their leader. Yet, when the bomb blew off, the duo stopped dead on their tracks and just stared. Once the smoke vanished and showed fully sooty Ganondorf, the duo deadpanned and started to back off very slowly.

"Was that your idea of fun?" Ganondorf inquired extremely coldly while slowly his surprise turned into death-glare. The lizard and pig gulped once nearly simultaneously, turned around... And ran for their lives.

Ganondorf screamed and ran after them while throwing spells after the escaping monsters. "YOU ARE SO DEAD! SO DEAD THAT YOU WISH I NEVER CREATED YOU! GET BACK IN HERE AND FACE YOUR DOOM!" The King of Evil shouted fully enraged.

Since Lizalfos was faster at running, it left the Bokoblin far behind very quickly. The red pig screamed in pure terror when Ganondorf caught it. Instead of killing the creature, the King of Evil picked the monster up and threw. The Bokoblin kept screaming while it flew through the air...

...And hit straight into the Lizalfos. The duo crashed to the ground and tangled quite well. By the time they were ready to get up, Ganondorf had already walked next to them. He took a grip on both of them and created a simple portal while throwing the two monsters through it. After that he walked calmly after them.

They were back into the area where the bomb had blown off. "Clean." Ganondorf commanded harshly, created two toothbrushes and dropped them next to the monsters. The area was one of the King of Evil's favorite spots in Evil Realm and now it was filled with soot, pieces of the bomb, silver dust and gold pieces along with lot of other things. "I _will_ keep eye on you two." Ganondorf stated while walking away from there.

The Lizalfos and Bokoblin had already scrambled to all four while looking around. Suddenly two Keese came around and took residence in the ceiling. They stared at the two monsters who started very slowly to clean the area. "At least we're still alive." The Lizalfos whispered extremely quietly and the Bokoblin just nodded since it didn't dare to say a word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Keep sending the letters even though the next letter will be answered after a long wait from here! ^^;

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


End file.
